<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Bonds by lokikingofasgardslover713</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805245">Bitter Bonds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713'>lokikingofasgardslover713</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki is judged on Asgard he is immediately given/sold to the new king of Jotunheim as a peace offering between the realms. 5 years later there are two visitors to Jotunheim, one for trade talks and the other bargaining for Loki’ freedom, of course one is Thor who is attempting talks with Helblendi the other is the sister in law of Helblendi, once married to his and Loki’ brother Býleistr who was killed centuries earlier. What happens when she bargains for the brother of her late husband and why does she take pity on the tortured wreck the trickster has become?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jotuns (Marvel)/Reader, Jotuns/Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Frozen Hel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jotunheim, by the Norns she despised this place, the cold, even though her late husband was of this realm it didn’t mean she had to like it, just tolerate it and Helblendi’ need to have the trade agreements gone over, yet again but this time in person. It made her think he just hated having very little others to speak to about these matters. The guard, her guard, 6 berserkers, stayed close as they stepped to the palace gates which looked rebuilt thanks to another peace that had come about with Asgard, the cask granted back and from what she gathered given the traitor Loki as a payment of sorts.</p>
<p>Honestly she wouldn’t know if the gates were rebuilt, she was guessing since it seemed there wasn’t as thick a layer of ice on them as they would have been. Y/N  hadn’t visited in a decade or so, having done all from <em>her side</em> as they called it, her place on Midgard, Helblendi was the one to come to her realm under his disguise as Aesir. They had to be careful with travel between realms due to the Avengers and SHIELD, normally they spoke through projections when it wasn’t feasible for the giant to visit.</p>
<p>Finally stepping out of the biting winds and snow into the palace, the 4 frost giant guards bowing to the heavily bundled woman the only wolf pelt in the sea of bear pelts, they knew better than to anger this queen. One of the giants hinting to her to follow him down the corridor the group following along behind the wolf pelt who was keeping stride with the giant. The loud billowing from the throne room catching their attention as the guard opened the door for them to enter, eyes falling on the throne where Helblendi sat like a bastard, with a slave, a Aesir skinned one next to the throne looking calm but she knew he was panicking inside, but staying next to the throne, and an irate man in burgundy garb cursing the giant.</p>
<p>The disagreement becoming heated as she approached, eyes falling on the cause of the squabble, Loki in his Aesir form, wearing nothing but the signature loin covering of a frost giant for clothing while his ankles, wrists and neck where encircled in cold steel minus the chains, the mark of a slave. The god looked beaten down for lack of a better word, truthfully, thoroughly used up, a shell, a husk that flinched every time someone made a fast move as he remained standing next to the throne. His hair that was once long had been cut short but looked to be allowed to grow just enough to fall into his eyes, the worst thing to do to royalty was to take their long hair, the sign of a free man.</p>
<p>“Am I interrupting,” Y/N spoke up making all eyes turn to the woman dressed in heavy furs and escorted by men that could only be described as bears as the one in burgundy looked her over closely the woman noting the hammer, this was Thor.</p>
<p>“No, my queen, just negotiations,” Helblendi spoke up, acting as though Thor was no longer there to turn attention to the woman in the wolf pelt.</p>
<p>Thor preparing to argue and follow after the giant as Helblendi took steps down the frozen dais to reach Y/N who stepped from between the men dressed in bear hides with the heads over their own like a hood while the woman who came forward Thor noticed wore a wolf pelt with the head for a hood, but it was pulled so her face was visible. Hearing a shuffle behind Helblendi making the god realize Loki was shadowing his masters every move and sure to not look at what was once his brother.</p>
<p>“It has been a long time since you have sat foot in this realm,” Helblendi spoke up, ignoring Thor as well as Loki who Y/N shifted to look over as the giant took her ungloved hand without burning it, bowing to place a kiss to the back of it carefully before standing back up, Thor shocked he was showing gentleness towards her.</p>
<p>Loki knew who she was, well as in she negotiated trade for Jotunheim and Midgard, he had been present the many times she and Helblendi had conversed over a projection. His older brothers proficient ability at seidr surprised him that he was able to hold a call so to say between realms like he did.</p>
<p>“Were not done here,” Thor interrupted, Y/N noting Loki flinch in the most minute way that he wasn’t aware of as the mood shifted with in seconds as Helblendi turned on Thor.</p>
<p>Everyone watching the god readying his hammer as Loki took a step back from the chaos and in his escape to not be a part of the squabble almost backed into her guard. Y/N quick to loop a finger in the gods wrist shackle to prevent it and make sure he stayed where he was sure to be noted by Helblendi when it was over so he wouldn’t be punished for hiding.</p>
<p>“We are done here Asgardian! There is no negotiation, no price to be had! Loki is <em>my</em> slave, <em>our</em> payment! I suggest you return to Asgard before your father finds out, Odinson,” the giant bellowed at the god who showed no sign of backing down.</p>
<p>Y/N ignoring the chaos to look over the nervous Loki, obvious that punishment took the form of beatings though it didn’t look like he had taken one in a while, as well as food deprivation but it was apparent he was being fed well now as his body was regaining its toned lightly muscled look when he was shown to her over the projection after he had been on Jotunheim for a day, Helblendi dying to show her the new trophy.</p>
<p>That meant he was broken, it hurt to look him over, his weary emerald orbs watching the clash between both his brothers, paternal and adopted, battling it out with words and snarls. The shackles where just that, chainless shackles that did nothing to keep seidr bound, Loki was once powerful with it but looked like they had broken that part of him as well.</p>
<p>He was clean which was a shock, well-muscled toned body exposed to the coldness of this realm, she knew frost giant or not he was used to the warmth of Asgard knew he hated the coldness of this place more than she. Keeping a finger looped in the shackle Y/N was sure to prevent him from cowering, that wasn’t what he needed to do, it would earn him nothing but a beating and that was one thing she felt she couldn’t witness.</p>
<p>Quickly Y/N released the shackle Loki never noted she held the instant Helblendi turned to look at her, the god of thunder still fuming, staying on the giants heels as he stepped back to Y/N and her guard. The raven-haired god looked to be forcing himself to remain stoic and calm to not invoke the wrath of his frost giant brother.</p>
<p>It was a thing Loki had worked hard to keep held back, the wrath of his brother Helblendi, the past several years, he couldn’t take the beatings, the torture, none of it any longer. Stepping up to the giant he went back to his side to await orders sure not to look at anyone but to stare off in the midground.</p>
<p>“My queen. May I escort you to the dining hall? It has been rebuilt and I believe you will like how it was constructed this time,” the giants tone quiet towards Y/N, obvious to the two gods the giant was very familiar with her, it wasn’t fear but it was reverence he spoke to her in as well as a protectiveness, a cobalt blue lined hand reached to shuffle Loki away from her.</p>
<p>“What about your guest brother,” she spoke making the men take note, they knew there were no sisters or females born to Laufey.</p>
<p>The realization dawning on Loki, having read when he was allowed to this was his deceased middle brothers wife Y/N, queen of a people that lived on Midgard, a large collection of berserkers and ulfhednar. It was marriage that got his brother Blyster disowned but had Helblendi making it known the middle brother was a part of the family after Laufey’ death. Though Blyster was dead it left Y/N as the next to take up the treaties and trade agreements which had been happening all along just with no claim to the middle brother for making it so.</p>
<p>“He was just leaving. Where you not Odinson,” the giant rumbled low in his chest a warning as he turned to look at Thor who uttered out curses to him before being escorted out by the palace guard, the leathery skin giant turning back to Y/N who was looking over Loki, her heart ached, she knew that felling, the lost, the damned before looking back to Helblendi who had caught her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry my queen, he hasn’t received a beating in some years now, he is a loyal servant of the crown now are you not runt,” Helblendi spoke hotly to the man, the broken slave next to him who answered with a yes master, before the giant took her hand once again hoisting the fur clad woman into the crook of his elbow, sure to keep her pulled close to share a little of his warmth though it was far and few between since their skin locked it deep inside at their core to keep them warm in this environment.</p>
<p>“I see the gift of the cask has made the palace grander than what it once was,” Y/N spoke, thankful it was closed off from the blowing cold, the halls actually lit with what she referred to as cold flame, it was a cold whitish blue light that flickered from the large wall sconces, a light that came from the cask itself.</p>
<p>“That it has,” Helblendi admitted the two talking like old friends as they continued to the dining hall.</p>
<p>Loki sure to keep pace with the giant, but occasionally looking back to her guard studying them over, it had been centuries since he had seen a berserker and he had never seen an ulfhednar, just read about those and it was peeking his curiosity, a thing that hadn’t happened in a long time. The god, the old god, wanting to know more, wishing he could speak with her, maybe, just maybe he could get lucky enough to sit in with them at the negotiations. It would be enough just to study her movements, the way she spoke, the brief grab to his shackle in the throne room made him note she was no weakling of a creature, that would run true if she was in fact ulfhednar.</p>
<p>The god almost forgetting his place as they entered the dining hall which was lit with a massive cold fire in two fireplaces, one on each end of the hall as they entered from the side, Loki so focused on Y/N and his brother he completely missed the servant carrying a tray to the table and slammed into them to stumble and bump into Helblendi.</p>
<p>Emerald orbs looking up to his brother in fear of what the punishment would be since this was the first time he had fucked up in years which meant bottled rage. A low growl from the giant had Loki moving back to stand ready for his punishment as Y/N slid from the giants arm to take the hand and pull Helblendi to get his attention away from Loki.</p>
<p>“It was an accident brother, show me my seat,” Y/N spoke steadily, the giants gaze falling on her with a smirk, he wasn’t stupid, knew what she done but went with it.</p>
<p>Helblendi ignoring Loki to guide the woman to the seat that was to be hers next to his own, noting Loki taking a stand behind the giants seat as he took his seat, her guard sitting on the opposite side of the table, everyone settling for Loki to sit between Helblendi and Y/N like a dog begging for scraps as they were served.</p>
<p>It was what one would possibly call a normal meal, everyone spoke even the berserker guard who were occasionally asked questions of their personal lives and spoken to by name by the giant king. Well, all for the fact the giant fed pieces food to Loki like a begging dog that hung on his brothers every move, an extra cup on the table handed to the once god that sat like a beat dog between them. It made Y/N’ stomach churn to observe it, he may have tried to destroy the realm, tried to take over Midgard, but this was too much for her to witness as a thought sprung to mind.</p>
<p>“Brother, may I,” Y/N hinted to the piece of bread in her hand then to Loki who was watching both interact, it was apparent he was trying to figure out the dynamic between the two royals, the giant nodding an OK for her hand it to him and that Loki would be permitted to take it.</p>
<p>Reaching down slowly Y/N was sure he had to touch over her fingers to take it, a gentle caress that had his eyes growing wide as he was not permitted to touch those above him, not daring to meet her gaze but the touch was all she needed as her senses where engulfed by pain, betrayal and submission to his fate. It tore a hole in her chest that ached even more so since they were still connected when Helblendi jerked him up by the collar, blinding fear consuming her insides before contact finally broke as Loki was hoisted into the air, the giant cursing him for touching her.</p>
<p>“How dare you touch her runt,” Helblendi snarled out, “you will ruin her with your vile mentality!”</p>
<p>“Helblendi! STOP,” Y/N roared to the giant who paused at the viciousness in the queens voice, it was a command when spoken had the entire room stilled, her guard at the ready but no one dared move as she hinted for Loki to be placed back to the floor between them.</p>
<p>Helblendi dropped Loki to the frozen floor between them, the god struggling to breath gripping to the collar and falling to his back to take in lungs full of burning cold air that scorched his lungs, head reeling and spinning. Vision was coming back slowly as was a bruise he could feel painting the skin under the collar as he remained laying in the floor for fear being thrown back to the stone if he got up to soon, his masters rage having not passed enough to allow it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Covenant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn more of the readers past with Helblindi and the reader. And talks of trade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With stoic features, Y/N looked over the choking Loki as she was helped back to her seat. The berserker guard returning to their own as Helblendi snarled at the struggling god that was beyond terrified. She knew she had to draw attention away from Loki because the longer the giant watched him the worse the punishment.</p><p>“What do you want for him? I could use him,” Y/N spoke up. A thing the giant admired about her, straight to the point and never sugar coating it. Helblendi smiled at her as he glance down to the broken creature that was now moving to clean the mess from the dropped bread and the cup of drink he had been given. The cloth having been dropped to Loki by a servant with a sneer.</p><p>“Straight to the point as always sister. I see why Býleistr forsake this realm for you. What do you see as a fair price my queen,” he asked quietly eyeing her close as everyone settled.</p><p>The giant reaching down to hint to the empty cup Loki had and refilling it. Y/N slipping the god a piece of meat for his troubles and sure to not allow him to touch her. Had she realized that was to be Helblendi’s reaction she would have done better at concealing the action. Noting the servant stepping up next to the giant king on the opposite side to speak with him.</p><p>“Well, I am sure you have one in mind. Or the generous offering Thor gave you earlier would have been enough to procure him, as well as plenty left to put in your stores,” Y/N smirked at the giant who turned to look at her.</p><p>Watching him glance to Loki and knew he seen the generous portion of meat she had given the slave but knew not to say a word. The giant opted instead to serve her more from the tray at the middle of the table. Beef, a commodity he traded with Y/N for, it kept excellent in the freezing cold and it was a change from the constant meal of fish.</p><p>“I wasn’t about to return him to his brother. That would break the agreement with Asgard, the kingdom slaughtered, and the cask taken once again. Laufey may have been willing to let Odin destroy Jotunheim, blinded by his need for revenge to have it almost destroyed once more by siding with Loki, but I am not about to allow it to happen. Our people have suffered enough. I would trade him to you for there is nothing in the treaty that states I have to keep him in my possession. Just that he isn’t allowed to return to Asgard or be placed with his brother,” Helblendi explained.</p><p>The giant hinting to the servant next to him to fetch the contract signed with Odin. Helblendi noting Y/N glance down at Loki who was taking his time with his small meal.</p><p>“I may be a frost giant sister but I am not so cold that I would allow our people to suffer a third time when it can be easily prevented. Think on a price and we will discuss over the trade papers when it comes time in the morning. That way you have the night to think on it. Is that an agreement that will suffice,” he spoke handing the scroll over the servant had retrieved. Y/N taking it gently to lay it next to her plate to finish her meal before passing another portion of her meat to Loki, sure to let it drop in his outstretched hand.</p><p>“It will,” she responded, careful not to linger on the huddled creature between them. She understood Helblendi knew better than to go against her. Though the giant would possibly drive an even harder bargain if he felt it would make her pay up for the discarded son of his father.</p><p>“Good. I trust you will read over the contract to ensure the trade want cause Asgard to rain down Hel on us sister, that is the last this realm needs,” the giant spoke as they continued about the meal and spoke of the trade deals they where to go over in the morning. Then focusing on how her people were doing on Midgard.</p><p>Loki feeling his own heart skip a beat at returning to the warmness of the realm he had tried to rule. All the while Y/N was just glad Loki wasn’t female Jotun. The queen had a feeling she would have been bringing more back to the realm with her than the broken creature between them.</p><p>“You know I will, as well as Ulrich will check along behind me. Sometimes those runes run together and the All-father has a tricky way of wording things to snare the signer,” Y/N spoke up filling a slight shift in the mood of Loki. She swore the god chuckled, but it was almost undetectable if it wasn’t for her gifts.</p><p>“That he is sister, that he is,” Helblendi spoke as they finished up the meal. She was ready to get to her quarters to speak with Ulrich and to go over the treaty. Though truthfully she wasn’t sure if she could take looking at Loki much longer, especially as it seemed the longer she looked the more scars she noted. They were scars that she needed no one to tell her how he received them for she knew.</p><hr/><p>“Ulrich, pen,” Y/N spoke out to the bear of a man that was always at her side. The man stepping from where he stood on the opposite end of the table she sat at to hand her the requested pen. The pen nice and toasty since it had been purposefully kept against his skin to keep it from freezing. The two of them thankful the room they were in was warm enough to remove furs and not freeze the ink thanks to the Midgardian fireplace.</p><p>“Here. You come up with a price?” It was late in the night, possibly early morning hours as she put the pen to parchment. A quick thought to her words as she scrawled old runes over the paper in concentration.</p><p>“I have. As well as no loop holes,” she began, focusing as she began the actual bargain.</p><p>“Why do you…,” Ulrich began and immediately bit his jaw. The berserker knew why his queen was bartering for Loki and kept it to himself. Sure to watch the runes she placed on the paper for loop holes, the room quiet but for the scratching of the pen.</p><p>“What I seen, all that chaos he left in his wake, it was not all Loki. There was a darkness there, as well as several vile things caused by Odin himself,” Y/N spoke quietly, it was no secret the queen harbored ill doings with Odin, but this situation was wrong in all ways.</p><p>“You plan to trade him more food. I would add in grains, that was a thing I picked up on him asking of when we spoke of the last pickup. Helblendi liked the rice and quinoa you served him on Midgard, as well as fabric along with gold,” Ulrich spoke to Y/N who stopped her scratching to look up at him with an amused glare.</p><p>“Who’s writing this? Me or you,” she smirked at the guard. Ulrich was her second in command, having been her husbands as well and almost slaughtered when Blyster was massacred before her.</p><p>“By all means princess. I’m sorry I trampled all over your dress,” he bantered back, knowing she would only laugh at him and continue.</p><p>“I have planned to trade gold, fabric, meat, seasonings… Sorry, Helblendi calls it spices. As well as herbs, grains, and several other luxury items,” Y/N spoke up scratching at the paper.</p><p>“He wants you to warm his bed,” Ulrich spoke up to Y/N who nodded that she knew what he spoke of.</p><p>“I have already done that decades ago. He knows the agreement and I held up my end of the bargain as did he. It is settled and as he promised it was to never be spoken of between us,” Y/N spoke still scrawling on the page and not taking her eyes from her task.</p><p>“He still fawns over you,” Ulrich spoke, watching her adding in terms of the contract to note she was covering loop hole after loop hole. The continuous loop stating Loki was not to be taken back in any way or under any circumstances by Helblendi or Odin.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you fawn over the woman who bore your brood,” Y/N sighed out, adding the last bit to the contract as she made a place for her signature and Helblendi’s.</p><p>“Aye. I would, and I do. My mate hardly lifts a finger, you know that. What if he wants more in return,” Ulrich admitted as he read over the contract. The berserker noting that Y/N was sure to leave no room for negotiation as she scooted it to allow him to look it over.</p><p>“Then he will have to find another because I can no longer carry. Besides, he was pleased. The ones I bore were female but for the two princes, were they not? That was what he longed for more than anything was girls and now they rule tribes of their own, all of them. They are strong leaders, he couldn’t ask for much more than that,” Y/N admitted as he nodded in agreement, a hand on her shoulder as he gave it a gentle squeeze before starting to the warm fire.</p><p>Not a cold flame, but a real flame to warm his hands as she stood to stretch while rolling parchment to place it in a cylinder.  Then moving to do the same to the one from Asgard and placing the pin in her bra. Irritated, she pulled at the traditional leathers she wore, preferring comfortable Midgardian garb in place of the tight clothes that looked bulkier than normal thanks to the fur under them.</p><p>Finally stepping over to join the berserker by the fire to get warmed before lying down for the night. No doubt he would be sharing the bed because of the cold.</p><p>“Tell me why Y/N,” her guard asked quietly as he looked over to his queen. He knew she had her reasons for bartering for Loki, having seen the forlorn look in her eye the first time Helblendi contacted them to tell them of the latest peace with Asgard and show off his prize from the All-father.</p><p>The prize, Loki, the giant had already been breaking in. The god lashed to an ice column, his back bare and covered in vicious gashes that gushed blood. The shackles that bound him preventing the use of seidr to heal himself. That meant Loki had to rely on his own healing factor that was barely able to keep up to prevent him from blacking out.</p><p>That was the day she asked to be left alone. The queen taking to hiding in her cabin but more importantly the bathroom. Ulrich never mentioned it, but he knew it made her sick. It had kept her that way for weeks and after every projection ended with Helblendi she had to be alone for the rest of the day.</p><p>“I don’t need a reason,” was all she stated, looking at him to put an end to the conversation. It was evident now wasn’t the time to argue with her, nodding and heading to the bed.</p><p>Y/N watched Ulrich make his way to the bed to settle. He was a good man, one not to question her unless he was worried for her safety. The bulk of a man bigger than a bear, though he was technically a bear, so to say having all traits and strength of one, just as she mirrored a wolf in many aspects. A rare and almost extinct breed themselves, ulfhednar and berserkers were not shape shifters, they were what they appeared to be, man and beast crossed to blend in with the mortals.</p><p>After it appeared he had settled, Y/N made strides to the bed to hurry in hopes of keeping the warmth she had soaked up by the fire long enough to cuddle in next to the bear of a man. The man pulling her  close, making sure to keep her under the furs that had been strewn across the bed. Furs that where first rate and put there possibly by Helblendi’s own hand,</p><p>“What if Thor finds out? The Avengers,” he murmured sleepily as the queen settled against his side, pulling close.</p><p>“I will take care of it. The disturbances of the atmosphere is kept to a minimum every transport. I know Thor will be back to bargain and he isn’t as stupid as he looks. He will realize I have taken Loki and demand to know where we are. The god of thunder is smart, he will find us, but until then we play this by ear,” Y/N sighed, pulling tight to the heater of a man who pulled his own fur coat tighter around them both.</p><p>“Aye my queen,” was all the guard spoke as they tried to get some rest before the day dawned and it was time to work over the trades.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Haggling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are given more insight to the relationship between Helblendi and the reader. And the question is, will the giant king drive a harder bargain for Loki?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hard rap on the door had Y/N preparing to go out into the freezing corridor. The berserker guard had already been in her an Ulrich shared quarters waiting with her as she finalized all paper work. The queen had been making sure all was in order as Ulrich opened the heavy door to reveal a very young frost giant.</p><p>This one was slightly taller than Helblendi, distinguishable as young due to the look of his skin. Not yet leathery, the light blue flesh covered in numerous lines to attest to his heritage of royal lines while his bright, blood red orbs fell on Y/N who smiled up at him.</p><p>“Father sent me to escort you, said you may want to see me,” the young giant smirked at her, his own guard behind him, a young guard at that.</p><p>“Norns you have grown Bjorn,” Y/N spoke happily, reaching up to him as he bowed at the waist. The queen going to her tip toes to wrap her arms around the giants neck. Bjorn standing straight, taking her with him to wrap his arms around her smaller body.</p><p>“I’ve missed you mother,” was all he whispered so only she heard. It was best no one knew who Bjorn’s, or his siblings mother was.</p><p>“Missed you to son,” she breathed out as he sat her on the floor. For whatever reason Bjorn was the more lovable of the children, more tenderhearted so to say, but he was the best fighter of the children she had borne while the others made up for this by being stern.</p><p>“Father says you are going to trade for Loki,” the giant brought up as they started down the corridor toward the dining hall. They knew Helblendi would be waiting to discuss the trades.</p><p>“I may trade for him Bjorn. You know how your father is,” Y/N admitted to the giant who was sure not to walk ahead of her.</p><p>“Well, it being you he may not argue,” Bjorn spoke quietly, both sure to calm the banter as they neared the room. The young frost giant entered with Y/N at his side and their guard behind them.</p><p>Finding Helblendi already seated, looking over the documents given to him the previous evening with Loki standing quietly. The pale skinned slave at his side doing his best not to be seen, but it was hard to miss the one Aesir skinned man in the sea of deep blue’s, grays, and darkness despite the cold fire that kept the hall lit.</p><p>“Did you write your trade agreement sister,” Helblendi began without looking up from the papers he went over. The queen stepping to the edge of the table that struck her at eye level, documents in hand. Bjorn holding a hand for her to use as a step so she could take a seat on the table.</p><p>This made it informal but Helblendi wouldn’t say a word to her. Delicately Y/N placed the document she had penned last night in the kings leathery blue hand as she took a seat on the table. Y/N dangling her legs over the edge and sitting almost flush to Helblendi’s arm. The older giants dull ruby orbs beginning to look it over carefully, a thing he and Y/N where keen on was loop holes.</p><p>The giant smirking as he read over the document. Y/N watching his eyes sparkle when he read of the gold that was to accompany the trade. The fact she required less payment from him was making it an even better deal as he looked to the bottom, noting the places for their signatures. The giant looking to her with a smile, knowing what he was about to ask, and he knew the answer.</p><p>“A night to warm my bed is out of the question isn’t it my queen,” he smirked, pushing the paper to the side without a second thought before going back to the others.</p><p>Typical Helblendi, making one wait until the last minute, but it would do no good to pressure him or he would take longer and have her staying in this frozen Hel longer than she wanted to.</p><p>“You know the answer my king,” was all she retorted, taking the papers he had already went over to reassure the giant hadn’t circled or called for changes. Which for once was very minimal.</p><p>“No discrepancies Helblendi,” Y/N spoke up as he looked up to her with a grin.</p><p>“You are a sly creature that leaves little for loopholes yourself queen Y/N. You were taught well when it came to matters like this. All I ask to add is more grains, more fur and a night of your company,” he spoke up once more, obvious he wasn’t going to let this go as she scooted to sit close and sure to be in his face.</p><p>“What of your new mate, dear Helblendi? How would she take to that? I hear she doesn’t hold to older traditions, as she is very young,” Y/N smirked at the giant who was returning the stare, blue nose dipping close to her furs to take in the scent that was exclusively her.</p><p>“She would be understanding of it. May join us,” he breathed out.</p><p>Y/N couldn’t deny it, the time spent in Helblendi’s bed was beyond heavenly, but that was thanks to seidr and careful planning. Though all that aside, it really was a good time when she thought back on it. Giving her beautiful children other than what she shared with Blyster.</p><p>Y/N glanced over to Loki who was studying them close. The slave looking to Bjorn, who stood opposite he, realization lighting his grim features when it dawned on the god what this meant, but it was information that would prove fruitless to him, of all in the realm.</p><p>“Helblendi,” Y/N began quietly, filling a cold hand working its way over fur clothed leg. It was turning warm thankfully before it pushed inside the fur lined cloak. Carefully the giant caressed a finger along her side, sure to not hurt her.</p><p>“I scent your desire little one, like you scent mine. An hour. No more, no less. I sign all papers and you may leave,” he spoke calmly, his nose still dipped closely to her shoulder, the queen turning her head so that their gazes met and to lay her forehead to his.</p><p>“The hour. What trade is it for,” she echoed as he ran his hand to her clothed spine to stroke over it, inhaling her scent deeply to commit it to memory.</p><p>“Both,” he echoed. The giant enjoyed her warmth, it made him feel alive, so to say. Y/N was a woman he desired to stay with him. He could command it, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t treat her like others had. Helblendi loved her and didn’t want to torture her spirit.</p><p>“Mmm. Ylva. She here in the palace? I will speak with her first,” Y/N spoke noting the look Loki gave her out of her peripheral. The queen knew this had to be a strange arrangement that she had with the giant, but to her it was nothing unusual any longer and she knew how to play Helblendi, so to say and she knew Ylva.</p><p>“She is not, my little she wolf. I will sign the papers and we will speak of this on my next visit to Midgard,” he lamented, though there was no hurt in his voice as the two remained close in quiet discussion.</p><p>“All papers?”</p><p>“Aye. All papers. The runt is yours, you know not to kill him correct,” Helblendi spoke calmly leaning back to look her over but kept his warm hand on her side. The king knew she had him by the balls and he wasn’t going to press his luck with her. Y/N’s loyalty was worth more to him than having her in his bed and Loki was broken now, he no longer provoked him.</p><p>“I know my king. He will be taken care of provided he doesn’t revert to his old habits,” she spoke darkly, looking over to Loki who caught that part of the conversation.</p><p>The god had a feeling she would and knew how to act on her promise to cause Hel to rain on his head.</p><p>“Let me sign the papers so you can leave. I know you hate it here,” he spoke kindly to Y/N as he allowed her to move so the papers could be looked over. The contract for Loki on top, a sun kissed hand falling to the blue one that had taken up the quill to sign.</p><p>“Wait,” was all she said as she got to her feet to step across the table to the side Loki stood on. Taking a seat as she had on the opposite side with her feet dangling off the edge.</p><p>The fur clad woman hinting to him, the slave, to step forward. Loki shot Helblendi a nervous look, not 100 percent sure of what was happening with the trade, he had learned the hard way not to ease drop.</p><p>A nod of the giants head had Loki stepping forward towards Y/N. Loki shied of her touch due to the events of the night before but stopped when the king cleared his throat. She noted the shiver, the flicker of fear that he tried to hide as she wrapped bare fingers in the collar he wore. Free hand reaching out to grab his short hair, jerking his head back to expose his neck. Releasing the collar, Y/N used it to place her thumb to his lips to push the top one back, checking over his teeth.</p><p>It felt out of place, Y/N was cold, calculated. The queen was inspecting him, this is what this was. Noting her take stock of Helblendi’s brand very prominent on the inner bicep. Loki had seen it with prisoners sold as livestock before, why would this trade be any different? He was nothing but a piece of flesh, cursing himself at having thought maybe he had paid his dues and was getting a better master.</p><p>A master that would possibly be gentler, like the fingers he had ghosted over the evening before, but the rough hands jerking his head weren’t nowhere near that. Y/N harshly thrust the god back so he almost stumbled. The queen sliding from the table to her feet before him, stepping forward to continue her inspection.</p><p>Loki swearing, she may be just as ruthless as Helblendi. A harsh grab to his hip making him turn his back to her, once gentle fingers pressing his spine hard enough to make him grunt and bruise the flesh. He was glad he was broken because, Loki Odinson-Laufeyson, would have put her in her place; but now all this Loki could do was follow her prompts. Her fingers digging into his hip as she turned him back to face her. With a cold glare she left him in his spot to take her place back on the table next to Helblendi.</p><p>“Does he get approval sister,” the giant spoke up, watching her closely, possibly for emotion and waiting for her to speak before signing the paper.</p><p>“Aye. I will sign for him, though he seems a bit scrawny,” she spoke, the quill Helblendi held scratching on the trade paper before handing it to her to do the same.</p><p>“I have faith you will fatten him up like you did Blyster,” he smirked to Y/N who laughed under her breath, the other papers pulled before them.</p><p>“When do you expect first delivery? We need to space them out, so it isn’t detected. I don’t need questions and we especially don’t need the Avengers sniffing up our asses,” Y/N asked quietly, the giant signing then passing the quill for her to do the same.</p><p>“A month, but if you get the opportunity due to interference from other sources send it sooner. You know I will have a guard waiting,” he reassured quietly, a hand resting on her thigh which it appeared she didn’t mind as drinks where called for.</p><p>Y/N glanced over to Loki who was trying to busy himself with the frozen floor. He carefully rubbed a hand over the opposite bicep for a moment as if examining an old wound. The motion made her rub over her heavily covered left forearm. A large hand returned to her thigh, rubbing a thumb over the fur covered flesh.</p><p>Turning her gaze back to Helblendi, the giant gave her a small smile since all focus was turned to gathering drinks. It left the two of them in quiet, a stolen pocket in a den of chaos, the king laying his forehead to hers. The queens hot breath fanning over his cheeks as both shut their eyes, having a quiet conversation to themselves.</p><p>“My little she wolf,” he hummed low in his chest. The hand on her thigh moving to take her right forearm, rubbing his calloused thumb over the underside of it as she turned the palm up on her leg. “Return to Midgard and rest snowflake. It is all settled, and the shipments can wait.”</p><p>A motion, a feeling, caught Loki’s eye. Emerald orbs looking up to the queen of the ulfhednar and the king of Jotunheim. He had taken to avoiding watching the two because he didn’t want to be punished by his new master for staring but was shocked to note the two having a moment. A tender moment. It made him cock his head as he studied it for a second before the two parted to enjoy a drink. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Distress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How does Loki’s return to Midgard play out?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk back to the portal that had led them to Jotunheim was a calm one, it even surprised Loki Y/N had flung a cloak over his shoulders. The god trying to keep his features stoic, but it was tricky since this was the first time in years that he had full covering over his body.</p><p>It had Loki secretly relishing in the warmth and clean scent of the cape so much so he almost ran into Y/N who stopped before they were to step through the barrier that would take them to Midgard. A quick recovery had him apologizing, referencing to the queen as master and noting the flicker of hate in her eyes.</p><p>The sudden flare of her anger made the god, the slave, prepare for whatever she deemed his punishment. Her eyes looking him over in the cold light of the realm, jaw tensing as if about to reprimand but stopped. Settling instead to bark an order over the biting winds for him to disguise himself as one of her berserkers and to stay at her back the entire time.</p><p>Not wanting to upset his new master, Loki done as told. Falling in directly behind her with Ulrich in the lead. The group of 8 stepping through the barrier to walk a cavern like passage, a light not far ahead of them. In moments they were stepping out on to a brightly lit out cropping, the sunlight making everyone pause to adjust. The air was freezing but not like Jotunheim and here they had patches of snow.</p><p>They were all glad the animal skin hoods helped with it. Hearing the god shuffling close to her back in efforts to avoid running into her as he tripped on the uneven ground. Y/N forgot it had been almost a decade since he had been in natural light, it had to be a shock. Swiftly stepping to his side to force him to stop, taking a shackle gently to make him pause, telling the others to stop.</p><p>“We will wait for you to adjust,” was all she uttered to the god that could only look down at the rocks.</p><p>Noting her boots were close to his false ones, he was really barefooted, just a charm, the rocks cutting into his feet. Loki hadn’t realized how tender they had become. The god was only allowed in a cell, kept in Helblendi’s chamber like a prized dog that followed the king dutifully .</p><p>Not wanting to hold up the progress any longer, Loki looked to Y/N, squinting his eyes but nodding he was ready. The track down the craggy trail had him hobbling by the time they had made it to the bottom of the steep mountain side. Though it had been a short walk, the rock and debris had cut into his feet faster than he planned and without the command to use seidr he had to rely on his body to take care of it.</p><p>It had the queen cursing herself for not thinking about him being barefooted and that he knew not to use his seidr without command. Berating herself for needing to be more diligent and clearer in her commands to the god so anything similar to this wouldn’t happen again.</p><p>“Damnit Loki,” Y/N breathed out, stepping to his side to loop a finger into a shackle and gently pull him to a halt. She felt him cringe and berated herself again about how she spoke to him.</p><p>Loki began to notice her gentleness from before, when they first met in Jotunheim now that they were free of the realm and in her territory. The god hoping, she was actually the quiet soul he had first met. The woman who went out of her way to make sure Helblendi didn’t punish him for minor infractions. Not daring to meet her gaze, he studied her face as Y/N pulled him to sit on a boulder.</p><p>Sparkling emerald studying her features over, she wasn’t mad, she was worried, he noted as he took the seat. An old incantation muttered under her breath that made his guise drop. It amazed him Y/N knew such old seidr as she kneeled to look his feet over.</p><p>A hand hinting to one of the others to lend her a water bottle to wash over the foot she took gently. Ulrich stepping up to hand her a cloth, then fur to wrap around the foot with the leather cord she was given before turning to the other. His body had healed them by the time she had wrapped them, but this would prevent them from having to stop every few feet to allow them to heal.</p><p>Standing once finished, she took him by the shackle again to get him to his feet. Y/N trying to meet his gaze, but like a good slave, a broken one, Loki was sure not to look her in the eye. He quietly thanked her, waited silently and diligently at her side for them to continue.</p><p>With out a word they continued down the path, everyone quiet. Though every once in a while they spoke but not more than asking about where they were going to eat this evening. Y/N speaking up to say she was going to head on to her cabin and for them to go on without her.</p><p>Loki sure to stay close to Y/N and keep pace. All he needed was another strike, the god could only think of how harsh her punishments could be. No telling what she had in mind for him when they got to where they were going.</p><p>The entire group pausing to remove the packs and begin to get rid of the heavy attire. Everyone pulling the pelts off along with the leathers and furs to expose Midgard clothing, Y/N hinting Loki change his appearance as well. The queen explaining in a quarter of a mile they would be coming to a road where they had all parked.</p><p>The rest of the trek fast paced as it seemed they were all in a hurry to make it off of the trail. Loki on her heels as they walked along the dirt and gravel road towards a row of parked vehicles. The entire line of vehicles a jeep or some type of four-wheel drive.</p><p>“The gray one, passenger side back seat,” Y/N spoke to Loki who nodded his head. The queen dropping the pack she carried at the back of said jeep for it to be loaded by Ulrich. Y/N going to get into the driver’s side, waiting for Ulrich with Loki seated and buckled in. The queen slid into the driver’s seat to crank the jeep to get it warm inside, Loki just glad he wasn’t out in the glaring sun.</p><p>“Drop your seidr,” Y/N spoke back to the god who done so quickly, the cloak she had slung over his shoulders in Jotunheim folded over his lap.</p><p>The first time she got a look at him in the light. The guise having kept hidden just how pale he was, he didn’t look as lanky as she first thought but he still looked underfed. By no means weak, he walked the entire 5-mile hike without breaking a sweat or huffing in exhaustion. Noting him nervously fidget with the shackles as Ulrich got into the passenger seat to look at Y/N then Loki.</p><p>“You had planned this hadn’t you? That’s why you drove out here alone,” Ulrich spoke up, looking to Y/N who released the park brake. Focusing on the rearview mirror, she put the vehicle in reverse to pull out of the spot and start down the muddy dirt road.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean,” Y/N spoke up, the jeep bounding along to earn a grunt from Loki who definitely wasn’t prepared for the rough ride down the mountain. Quick to look up into the rearview mirror to see him gripping the handle on the back of the seat and the roll bar of the vehicle. Wait he was looking paler.</p><p>“You getting sick,” Y/N spoke back to Loki who looked towards her but not meeting her gaze. Her voice was calm, and he could swear she worried for him. It was probably more like she didn’t want him throwing up all over her vehicle.</p><p>“No,” he spoke up quietly, not sure why she asked. Glancing at his reflection in the door glass made him see why she had. Loki barely recognized his pale self. Despite keeping his Aesir appearance it appeared it had taken on a pale look in itself.</p><p>“Well, you let me know and we will stop,” she spoke quietly as they continued. The god in the back seat nodding in understanding, continuing to hold on as they made their way out of the woods.</p><hr/><p>The god was thankful to be on the main road, even falling asleep in the back of the vehicle. Only waking up when someone, Ulrich, shook his shoulder. Out of fear of punishment, Loki jerked slightly, prepared for the berating he was to face. Looking away from the older man to note it was now dusk, his door held open to afford him a look of the area.</p><p>It was actually a calming scene, there was a cabin before him, looking it over as he slid out of the vehicle. The lodge before him had a Viking style to it, the walkway to the front steps was lit to show a stone paved path. The house two story he noted as he began to follow Y/N up the path at her prompting. Loki made sure to take in what he could in the dying light and noted the cabin appeared to sit in a meadow on the top of a mountain.</p><p>Y/N opening the door without a key which meant it was unlocked. She heard the god stumble slightly as they entered the brightly lit foyer of the home. The queen turned to check on the god to make sure he hadn’t fell out in the floor. Ulrich reaching to dim the lights via a switch. Stepping up to Loki, Y/N watched as he studied the area. He was processing it quickly.</p><p>The sitting area was open with the kitchen and dining area, a deck off to the back, stairs to his left leading up to what looked to be a loft. Looking back to the sitting room to note the fireplace already lit, and what looked to be more rooms via a hallway that sat between the sitting room and kitchen. The entire open area surrounded by glass, which meant it was well lit when the sun was up. Tired emerald orbs ultimately stopping and focusing on Y/N who hinted for Ulrich to leave.</p><p>“I’ll be by with breakfast in the morning,” he nodded as he left the two.</p><p>Y/N gave the god a tired smile, noting his overwhelmed look but could tell he was preparing for what her treatment possibly entailed. She couldn’t help but study him close. Feeling his apprehension to her very core made it ache and caused her to shield herself quickly. It was bordering on a panic attack, and if he did have one she needed to be clear headed to help him.</p><p>“Showers that way. I will bring you some clothes and place them by the door. By that time, I will have dinner on the table and no more this,” she spoke hinting to the shackles that fell with a nod of her head. The action making Loki jump slightly at the loud clang on the hard wood but staying focused on her as she hinted down the hallway to the bathroom. A hand reaching out for the cloak he held which he quickly handed over.</p><p>“When you come out throw that in the fire place,” she hinted to the loin covering. This was beginning to perplex him.</p><p>Y/N seemed like she truly cared if he was comfortable, it could just be she hated the state of the covering though it was new. Maybe she treated her slaves differently, maybe this was how she toyed with them. Wait, she just stated she would make dinner, he did know how to cook, but it was apparent she didn’t trust him with that task as of yet. As well as he was still due a punishment for the fiasco on the trail was he not?</p><p>“Go, get cleaned. I’m sure you haven’t had a hot shower in sometime,” she hinted to the bathroom. It made her soul shatter the way he seemed to skitter off for one so tall that once commanded authority. It was an odd look on the man that rushed to do as she said.</p><p>Letting her mind study on how to help him, Y/N hurried up to the loft to find clothes for him. The queen allowed no one to throw away outfits in the group, she hid them back until she decided to clean out her closet and donate. Fortunate for Loki she hadn’t yet, pulling out a pair of lounge pants, socks, and t shirt out of the closet. Anything had to be better than that damn loin covering.</p><p>The feel of her own garb making Y/N decide to change her own clothes for a t-shirt and sleep shorts before heading down the steps to find the god hesitantly looking at her. Loki appeared to not have made it to the shower yet, she was clear on the command what could she have missed?</p><p>Then it dawned on her he was cleaned, his short-cropped hair slicked to his head. The god was waiting for the clothes, bare before her and showing numerous scars all over him. Her guts twisted as she noted the ones over his shoulder and sides. Those came from an overzealous whip.</p><p>“You showered that fast,” she spoke, shaking the thoughts of a whip across her own back. Taking sure strides towards him, ignoring his nakedness to take a slight sniff of him to realize he just washed off.</p><p>Loki froze, the brands on her forearms catching his eye. The marks looking elegant for what they were. Brands like that were usually ugly, distorted due to the receiver jerking to get away. But these were works of art in themselves, the left rune belonging to Blyster and the right Helblendi. The runes surrounded by beautiful knot work and the heritage lines that adorned each giant.</p><p>The only thing that brought him out of the realization she was marked was the curse that passed her lips. The god looked at her worriedly, had he studied to long? Or did he not follow through? His body stiffening to brace for punishment, looking off into the distance to send his mind somewhere the pain couldn’t reach.</p><p>“Damnit,” she cursed herself, not meaning to put him on edge. Y/N was quick to correct herself. “Not you Loki, myself. Orders, I forgot. Go back and use the soaps and shampoos and take a little longer,” she explained as she handed him the clothes, Loki careful not to touch her as with a nod he hurried off to do as she asked.</p><p>The queen starting over to the kitchen to see what she had to cook, and it looked to be spaghetti since it was all she had the ingredients for.</p><p>This time when Loki came back he scented clean and for that Y/N was grateful. The rune branded on his inner right forearm catching her eye, that of Helblendi. Her gaze catching the faint redness of another on his left forearm as he moved in a way that exposed it. It must have been put on him after the arrangements were made and Loki ordered to not heal it. She hinted to him to take a seat at the bar while she prepared dinner but was in shock as he stepped next to her to take over preparations, but she pushed him away.</p><p>“No,” she began, looking the reddened skin over before he hid it. It worried her but she continued to explain to him. “I cook you clean, you cook I clean. That is the rules and I don’t want to clean. So, take a seat or stand if that is what you prefer, but I prefer you sit,” she commanded kindly. The god nodding quietly to answer with a gentle, as my master wishes.</p><p>The redden skin eating at her as she saw it once again. In worry she reached out and wrapped her hand lightly around the arm in question. Her body cringing as he did the same. Shit, Helblendi possibly threatened him if he touched her in any way. Looking up into terrified emerald orbs as it was obvious he didn’t dare pull away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How does the reader handle Loki’s breakdown and what does she truly expect of the newest addition to her tribe?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Loki’ mind this was it. Her fingers were wrapped tight around his forearm, or that was how it felt. His new master had taken all she could of his ignorance. Helblendi, he would know, Loki wasn’t to touch her, his new master had to know the giant had threatened him. In fear the god, locked gazes with her and it sent a jolt of cold fear up his spine. The only thing he could think of now was what type of punishment was she about to bestow on him?</p><p>Loki’ eyes grew wide as she gripped lightly to his forearm, she was strong. The god, the slave, had been ordered, do not touch, they would be consequences. His chest tightened, his heart hammered, and he swore he was breaking out in a sweat. This hearkened back to the first week he had been handed to Helblendi, the first time he had almost been beaten to death. The slave felt like he was losing his mind the longer the two of them stayed froze like this.</p><p>Helblendi having berated him and growled orders over him as he was readied to be sent with Y/N to Midgard. Her rune placed on his right forearm to mark him as her property. The brand placed personally by his brother and the giant’s seidr. The slave knew Helblendi would come to Midgard to personally reign Hel down on him.</p><p>Panic shivered thru the both of them, he had already failed the first command to not touch her though she was the one gripping to him. Y/N was empath and he could hurt her. If he hurt her then it would be his head. Loki dropped to his knees at her feet in efforts to beg for mercy, but no words came. His mouth opening and closing like a dying fish, but no words would tumble forth.</p><p>The god, the slave, was unable to take his eyes off of her as she moved with him. Loki knew he was causing her undue anxiety as well<em>, </em>he was hurting her. The slave needed to stop but for the life of him he couldn’t. The familiar ache in his chest, along with shallow breaths told him if he didn’t calm he would pass out, and worse things happened when one lost consciousness.</p><p>Y/N’ own body began to shake with Loki’s panic. She had to calm him, or he was going to black out, Y/N thought as darkness was beginning to creep into her own vison. Slowly the queen managed to shift the lanky god around to help him settle against the cabinets. Truth be told she really didn’t feel like having to lift him off the floor, at least if he was sitting up she could move him easier. The hand she had wrapped around his forearm gingerly released so she could place it and the other in his up turned palms that rested on his thighs.</p><p>“Norns I hate this,” she spoke under her breath keeping her abilities shielded. With a squeeze to his hands she was trying to make him realize he wasn’t hurting her. Calling to him, trying to make his eyes focus, he wasn’t looking at her, he was somewhere else, and she had a feeling he was in Jotunheim.</p><p>It was an easy enough task, but it wasn’t easy for Loki. She didn’t need empathy to know <em>she</em> had driven him into a panic attack. Helblendi’s bitter orders for him to not touch her echoing in her own ears as she tried to talk him down. The god, the slave, still not hearing her as she felt the tension, preparing for a punishment.</p><p>Gingerly she took a seat on his legs, still holding to his hands. Gradually she rubbed her thumbs over his pulse points, talking to him like a wounded animal. Her own seidr gently working over his tense muscles  to pull free the knots and finally emerald orbs sparkled to show her he was back.</p><p>“Hey. Look,” she hinted to her hands in his, he looked at them in shock then back to her. “I’m not mad, no punishment. I didn’t know they marked you. I’m sorry OK?”</p><p>Her plea made Loki cock his head slightly. Why was the queen apologizing to him? A slave. A creature below her and by all rights one that should be beat. Though the look she gave him, the smile said that she didn’t see him that way. But why didn’t she?</p><p>“Look; breathe. I’m going to get you to your feet,” Y/N explained slowly, it was what needed to be done, slow steps and everyone explained in detail. “I’m the one initiating it. Breathe with me, you’re safe here. Come on, to your feet,” Y/N spoke, getting to her feet to prompt him to his. She left her hands in his as he stood and slowly she walked him to the couch.</p><p>Pushing him back onto the fur draped couch as she sat back on the coffee table. Loki was breathing easier now, and for that she was thankful. Carefully she took the arm with the fresh brand, the Viking symbol for a wolf along with her own personalized filigree. The queen felt Loki struggling not to watch her, not stare, but couldn’t help to as her free hand ghosted over the reddened brand. Taking note when she uttered old words over the rune, in awe as the skin healed and took on elegant lines like the ones on her own arms.</p><p>He kept watching, this time she took the opposite arm. This time different words uttered, noting the Helblendi’s rune fade to unmarred skin. Focus going back to Y/N when she released to sit back, her arms resting on her knees. The god, the slave, noting the appearance of  <em>his</em> rune, the old Loki’ rune, on her left forearm, over Blyster. His gaze meeting hers as he finally calmed enough to process she had bound him to her.</p><p>“I’m not worried about you running. I’m more worried about someone trying to hurt you or take you and I’m not going to allow that to happen,” she smiled at him before getting to her feet. “Sit here, relax best you can. I know this is a lot, but you don’t have to fear touching me and causing me harm. And you don’t have to fear punishment,” Y/N admitted as she stepped to the kitchen, using her gift to make sure he was calming.</p><p>Quiet took over the room but for the cooking in the kitchen. Loki finally snapping out of his calming panic to realize she was almost done. He had to get up, he wasn’t allowed to sit for long, that wasn’t what a slave did. Getting to his feet he headed to the kitchen sure to give her room as she moved and began to study her movements. A thing the bulky furs had prevented in Jotunheim, finally seeing her full figure for what it was and understood why Helblendi would want children from her. Loki taking a step towards her as she began to reach for plates in one of the higher cabinets.</p><p>“Allow me,” he spoke quietly, the queen nodding at him and taking a step back. Y/N taking the time to explain where the silverware was while returning to finish the spaghetti and informing him he sat next to her at the table.</p><p>With practiced moves she reached for a potholder as she started over to the table with the pot of sauce. Before she could return, Loki had drained the noodles and was carrying it to the table for her. The god even grabbing a pot holder from the same drawer, it was evident he knew the dish and was a quick study. Though, sadly enough a slave had to be to survive.</p><p>The god serving them both, careful he didn’t take to much before taking a seat in the floor next to the queens chair like in Jotunheim. Y/N looked down at him, Loki sure to keep focus on the food he had but he started slighly when a calm hand reached down to take his plate.</p><p>It left the slave fearing he had done wrong, had taken to much and watched intently so he knew in the future what was expected. Studying the woman as she put more food on his plate before giving it back, the slave giving her a quiet, “thank you master.”</p><p>“OK. Another thing,” she began, scooting the chair back and taking a seat in the floor with him to eat next to him. It didn’t matter her knee bumped his thigh, Loki thoroughly confused now. This was very complicated and disorienting, leaving him wondering if she was doing this to toy with him. It was her right after all as his master, but he wished she would make her intentions known. Or had she already?</p><p>A wave of her hand, along with a small utterance had a glass of water before them. This made the god pause in his eating to hear what she had to say.</p><p>“Quit calling me master. I really cannot handle that. Call me Y/N or what have you, just not master, and you eat at the table. But I don’t want to argue with you on that one so I will join you down here. And last, you eat as much as you want. We don’t ration here, if anyone gets less it is me, understood,” Y/N spoke to Loki who nodded he understood.</p><p>“Yes, my queen,” he spoke, Y/N wanting to correct, but one step at a time.</p><p>“That will work for now. So, eat up. I’m turning in early. Sleeping in Jotunheim isn’t easy, I’m sure you know,” she explained before continuing, “the loft is where we sleep. It is big enough for two beds. You have one to yourself. I don’t want you sleeping on the floor, I would hate to trip over you when I get up.”</p><p>With a quiet, yes my queen, Loki went back to eating at her prompting. He was quick to eat so he could clean up while Y/N informed him when he finished to come on up to the loft. In no time Loki was done and walking quietly up the steps. He was a surprised at how the loft was laid out.</p><p>Once at the top, he noted the rail that over looked the sitting area. The entire loft surrounded in glass like the down stairs. To the left of the landing was a room that looked to be a closet, and to the right he seen the enclosed full bath. On the wall that would be the bath there was a full-size bed and at the center was a king-sized bed. His queen wasn’t exaggerating when she said there was enough room.</p><p>The glass walls that looked out to the dark landscape made him only imagine what the sunrise looked like coming thru the glass. A motion at the entrance of the bathroom had his attention turning to watch Y/N step out fresh from a shower and tugging the shirt down over plump stomach and ugly scar. The old wound looked to have come from a jagged blade. The pale mark spanning from her hip bellow her belly button to disappear into the top of the shorts.</p><p>“I can thank Laufey for that. Rendered me barren,” Y/N spoke calmly evident in her tone she was at peace with it.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to,” Loki stammered as she moved to her bed hinting to his. He was upset he had been caught looking over her bare flesh.</p><p>“Well, it was a century ago. I bared my fair share of children and raised them. It’s in the past, can’t do much about it,” she smiled obvious it no longer bothered her as she took a seat on her bed, glad to be home, letting out a sigh as she fell into the comforter.</p><p>“Oh, by the Norns! I missed this,” she moaned in ecstasy. Her childish actions made Loki chuckle as he took a seat on the bed that was to be his. Yes, it did feel a lot better than sleeping on the floor of Helblendi’s chambers like a dog.</p><p>“Don’t mind me. I’m going to get reacquainted with my bed. We are sleeping in, no need to get up early,” she informed Loki who responded with, “yes my queen,” before turning into his bed, hiding a sigh of content over how soft it felt.</p><p>Y/N knew he would wake early, it was the nature of a slave, it was beat into them just like the fact he would not shuffle in his sleep or cry out if he had a bad dream.</p><p>How could he sleep in? I wasn’t what the slave done. Loki was to get up before her to make sure she had food prepared when she was ready to wake, but Ulrich had made the comment he would bring breakfast. That meant he was to wait for her first command, wait for her to wake. It was what he was supposed to do, he thought.</p><p>Silently his hand reached to touch over her healed brand before he stilled for the night. Loki knew better than to shuffle, laying facing Y/N who had grown deathly still herself. He found himself looking close to see the comforter rise and fall with her breath.</p><p>His queen was curled tight, the pillow pushed out from under her head and using her arm to sleep on. The blanket gripped tight in her hand as if someone would take it. Loki pushing his own pillow around to lay on his arm as well. The god not bothering with the covers as he kept watch over her before he finally drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sunrise and Reservations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now! We finally learn more about the reader and a nervous tic!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before sunrise Loki found himself waking early, the sheet slipping from his body as he sat up. His first instinct told him to check on Y/N. One look at her sleeping form told him the queen hadn’t moved the entire night. Though the sheet attested she had to have gotten up, or maybe she was more adapt with her seidr than she let on.</p><p>Her hand still wrapped in the blanket, quietly the god sat up looking her over to assure he didn’t wake her. Thoughts of going down to see what he could do for her before Ulrich showed up with breakfast, but realized he hadn’t a clue to where anything was or her morning habits.</p><p>That stated, he sat on the edge of his mattress and watched over her as the sun came up. There was nothing to do but wait, but he had to admit his first sunrise on Midgard was beautiful. Gaze falling on the huddled queen, making Loki think the way she slept was familiar, it was the way a slave slept. Quickly he chastised himself for categorizing Y/N with the likes of him as he continued to watch over her waiting for her to wake and give orders.</p><p>After a while he looked at the clock, 10 am. The sound of the front door opening brought Loki out of his continued study of Y/N who had yet to move. Quietly he got to his feet, moving to the top of the steps to see who entered.</p><p>Ulrich, the berserker was carrying a few canvas bags as well as what looked to be clothes. The man quick to note Loki and hint for him to come down, but the god looked back to Y/N. If he wasn’t there when she woke she would be upset.</p><p>“She’s a heavy sleeper and want be mad,” the man coaxed, as if knowing what he was thinking. Loki reluctantly began down the stairs to stand before the man who placed clothes in to his hands first thing.</p><p>Immediately he noted the leather coil hanging from a belt loop. Fingers rubbing over the braided hide that was sturdy but soft to the touch.</p><p>“We all have them,” Ulrich hinted to his own loop, nodding for Loki to follow him. With one quick look up the steps, Loki headed over to the kitchen on the mans heels. Now he was curious to the loop and what this man had to teach him.</p><p>“I want you to make sure she eats. She gets caught up in all the trade agreements when we get back and she want stop to make or eat anything. But I think the first on her agenda is to go to the store,” Ulrich began to explain to Loki who nodded he was taking the information in. Yet it felt as if the simplicity of orders was causing it to slip his grasp, the berserker beginning to pull out what looked to be ingredients for breakfast.</p><p>“Why don’t you go put those on. I have a feeling she will be ready to go after she eats. When you get back I will explain breakfast to you,” he clarified to Loki who hurried to the bathroom to put the clothes on, rushing back in a t-shirt and jeans. Still puzzling over the loop and the fact Ulrich was showing him the same amount of respect as he did Y/N.</p><p>“You will understand when you are around Y/N enough,” he admitted, nodding to the loop before motioning Loki to step close as he explained the meal. This didn’t prevent Loki from catching the flushing of a toilet, followed by Y/N shuffling around upstairs getting ready.</p><p>Still half-asleep, Y/N stepped into the kitchen, noting Ulrich going over breakfast with Loki. She shuffled towards the two men, looking over what they were doing and noting the commands Ulrich gave. It was obvious the berserker remembered slaves needed a purpose, even broken ones.</p><p>“Informing him I want eat,” she mumbled with a yawn, tugging the loop on Ulrich’s pants as she passed. Shuffling behind Loki to pause at his side when she spotted the loop on his jeans, giving it a gentle tug before stepping around the island to take a seat.</p><p>The god moving slightly to look her over, noting the flannel shirt she had on, but the sleeves rolled up to show the brands. Y/N still looked tired, he was waiting for her to lash out at him for not being there when she woke but she gave him a kind smile.</p><p>“You know how to drive,” she spoke up, taking her phone out of her pocket to start a grocery list as it seemed Ulrich had it all under control.</p><p>The older bear of a man stepping around the counter to wrap an arm around her shoulder. Ulrich felt that Loki had a handle on it, and if she trusted the god then so should he. Quietly he told her to call him if she needed anything. Hugging her and placing a kiss in her hair before he left.</p><p>“Um, yes I do my queen,” Loki answered as he began to cook her eggs like he had been told.</p><p>“Good. Then you will drive to the store while I make a list. Anything you don’t like to eat,” she asked already starting on it.</p><p>It surprised Loki. No one had asked him what he would and would not eat. A troubled gaze falling on Y/N, worried it was a double-edged question that would lead to punishment. Flipping the egg, remembering he was also told if he did not eat with her she more than likely wouldn’t eat herself.</p><p>“No, my queen. I haven’t found anything I want eat,” he finally spoke, Y/N looking up to study him.</p><p>“Well, I’m sure we will find something. Just let me know, I’m not going to make you eat something you hate. I’m not that cold hearted,” Y/N spoke up, the god plating the food. Sure to serve himself as well, placing her food in front of her along with his own next to her.</p><p>The god placing the cups at their seats and pour what he had been told was sweet tea for her, and he opted to drink water. He wasn’t permitted what was hers.</p><p>“We are going out in public. I want you to call me Y/N. I can’t chance calling you Loki. If I have to call you by name I will call you Gunnar. Understood,” Y/N explained to the god that finally came to take a seat next to her. With a sigh she laid her phone down as she looked over at him, waiting for him to settle.</p><p>“Yes, my qu…,” Loki prepared to say but the look he got told him to start now. “Yes Y/N.”</p><p>“Good start, I will fill you in on where we are and about the others on the ride to the store,” she admitted as she took the silverware he handed her. “It will take about an hour and a half to get there so I have a lot to explain in that time.”</p><hr/><p>Loki felt strange as she forced a hat over his head when they readied to leave.</p><p>“They didn’t do a very good job the last time it was cut. I’ll have Ulrich even it up when we get back,” she explained with a kind smile, no condescending in her voice. The queen taking a hoodie from the coat rack next to the door to give him and placing a pair of boots at his feet to put on.</p><p>Quickly she pulled on her boots, tugging the sleeves of the flannel down before throwing her own hoodie on, grabbing the keys on the table to place them into Loki’s hands. It felt odd that she was always giving him reassuring smiles, ones not painted on, despite he had barely been there 12 hours.</p><p>Before he could study her much longer she turned to cram her phone into her pocket along with needed cards and stepping to the door. The god close and catching her utter about picking him up a cell phone as he rushed to get the door for her. With a smile, she headed out the door with the god quick on her heels and telling him to not worry about locking it.</p><p>It was a cold morning but not like it had been. The sun already warming up the once frost covered jeep, so it didn’t need to be scraped off of the windshield. Y/N studied Loki close as he went to the driver’s side and she the passenger. His movements were sure as he got the vehicle started and began to head down the drive the way she instructed.</p><p>The fact Loki knew how to drive the manual Jeep surprised Y/N, but then again he was a quick study and was no stranger to Midgard. The drive down the dirt road that led away from the cabin had the god realizing just how far off the beaten path they were compared to the rest of the clan of berserkers. The queen having explained she was one of the 3 remaining ulfhednar known. The other 2 living with the berserkers in the small cabin community two miles from her cabin, which he took to be the main one.</p><p>The community was well kept, nothing looked rundown and he even spotted small children running to get into other 4 wheel drive vehicles. It was still a lot to take in and had Y/N calling Loki’s attention back to the road as he counted 15 cabins that where just as neat as hers with Viking adornment. Even noting the children waiving to Y/N who waived back.</p><p>Loki visibly cringed in the seat as she called his attention back to the road, having driven off into the grass. The god daring to look over at her as she only laughed at him, jokingly telling him he was to wash her jeep if he got it muddy since she had just cleaned the outside due to the recent snow. Quickly Y/N corrected what she said, watching the stress noticeably melt from his shoulders.</p><p>“I’m joking Loki. You will know if I make a command, but that is still a thing you don’t have to worry about. You don’t have to skirt around me like a beat dog,” she smiled kindly at him as he came to a stop at what he guessed was the main paved road.</p><p>“Take a left,” she pointed, with a nod Loki done as told and started out onto the paved road since it appeared it was clear.</p><p>“Have you figured out where we are at yet,” she asked casually, pulling her phone out to continue the list, making sure to add toiletries for Loki so he didn’t smell like a powder puff.</p><p>“No, I haven’t,” he admitted, observing the road carefully and not daring to take his eyes away.</p><p>“We are right off the Blue Ridge Parkway, smack in the middle of the Cherokee Reservation in North Carolina. That said, don’t be surprised if time to time we have to make a trip to one of the natives houses, especially the chief. We all look after each other. I had to speak with them before I made the decision to bring you back. They were reluctant, but I pulled some strings so don’t let me down,” she admitted to the god. She wasn’t meaning for the information to make him feel bad or what have you, Y/N wanted him to know what was at stake. Noting him shoot her a quick glance before looking back to the road.</p><p>“I don’t plan on it my queen. Sorry, Y/N,” he spoke with a slight smile as if proud of himself for correcting his actions and looking to her for praise. With a smile Y/N looked over to the god, not thinking as she laid a hand on his thigh to let him know she wasn’t upset. She pulled away as if it had never happened and went back to her list.</p><p>“Good, because I have no desire to live on Jotunheim and I know you don’t either. OK, give me your hand,” she spoke up, putting the phone under her thigh and reaching out to the god for his hand.</p><p>Immediately Loki made sure he had control of the vehicle before he allowed her his right hand, which she took gingerly in hers. Keeping it palm up she used her free hand to ghost over the palm with the tips of her calloused fingers.</p><p>It made the god realize she was ‘talking’ to his seidr, she was checking for any binding to it and he knew she was shocked to find none. It was technically, mentally instilled in him not to use it. Unfortunately, she knew what kind of physical and mental torture it took to accomplish, but this wasn’t at the hands of Helblendi. No, it wreaked of dark magic and only one she knew for sure was spiteful enough to use it, Odin.</p><p>The mood instantly shifted in the jeep, Y/N retreating into herself. The tension becoming so thick around them it had Loki pulling the vehicle to the side of the road to steady his own nerve. Carefully he looked over at his master, his queen, and realized she was physically there but not mentally.</p><p>He knew the stare that she fixed out of the windshield. Worriedly he turned to her, he knew he needed to speak to her but what he wasn’t sure. What more could a slave say to his master? Cautiously he ventured to reach out to touch her shoulder but stopped to draw it back as the berating of his brother bore down on him.</p><p>No, he cannot allow it to affect him as well. Deciding it was best he tried to speak to her, to tell her it wasn’t real as he allowed his hand to fall on the center console. He could feel her emotion, could see her trying to regain control as her hand moved to lay over the one he had laid between them.</p><p>“It’s fine,” was all she uttered as he noted her holding to his wrist, trying to ground herself, within an instant Y/N was back and giving him a kind smile. The mood lifting as she released his wrist, her eyes beautifully clear as he smiled in relief.</p><p>“It’s OK, let’s get back on the road,” she smiled at him and with a nod Loki did as she asked.</p><hr/><p>Y/N was sure to keep close to Loki once they entered the large grocery store. The queen having put him to pushing the buggy, walking at the gods side, and taking time to get what they needed. The god still out of his element, though the people around him didn’t worry him as much as pleasing her.</p><p>The god taken to busying himself stacking the items she handed him in a neat order, as well as reaching things for her if it was too high on the shelf. The two stepping up to the meat case to look over the selection the moment the store was becoming busier. Loki keeping close as she was still doing the same, hearing her mumble about not wanting to use what was in the case.</p><p>Y/N moved even closer, uttering about trading for elk from the tribe. The god distracted for an instant by a screeching child but the tug on the leather loop made him turn his attention back to Y/N. The woman pressed as tightly into his side as possible, fingers looped in the leather and continuing to look over the meat case.</p><p>Slighly confused, Loki noted her tugging the loop on her own jeans as well, it was made of metal. She looked to be studying the meat case but then again she looked lost in thought of other things. The way she held to the loop, slighly ushering him to move made him think of Jotunheim.</p><p>The realization dawning on him where the loops had originated from. During his stay on Jotunheim, Loki noted when they were children in the palace the parents had a leather loop on their belts; the young, who were of walking age held to in order to assure they wouldn’t be stepped on. Frost giants could be cruel to their own, it was a safety measure.</p><p>Though it was also a thing he noted with favored slaves. Helblendi never allowed him one, Loki guessed it was so he had an excuse to punish him. Another tug and she had forced her hand into the ring tighter and closer to his side as they moved through the store.</p><p>It made him realize that his new master was once a slave. Cursing himself for being stupid and not seeing it earlier. No wonder they all acted protective over her and demand he do the same. She was an oddity, having been broken, then going onto lead and command an entire people, but was now showing a nervous tic.</p><p>The only time they snapped out of it was when a man with long black hair stepped up to them. He was tanned skinned, he must be part of the native tribe she told him of.  As if the fog suddenly lifted between he and Y/N, she released the hold on Loki to step up to the man who was quick to embrace her like a sister.</p><p>“Robert, this is the one I had spoken to the council of,” Y/N spoke to the man as she took a step back to stand protectively next to the god, who tried to seem less intimidating if it was possible. Loki knew his reputation on Midgard and all he needed to do was ruin his queens name. Robert holding his hand out to Loki without any hatred towards him, the god quick to return the shake.</p><p>“Doesn’t look like him,” the man spoke as they released. His honey brown orbs looking back to Y/N who smirked as they began to speak like old friends, with Loki brought into the conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is it. We find out how the reader and Loki are connected by more than his brothers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once back from the grocery store, they stopped by Ulrich’s cabin to have the berserker clean up the hair cut Loki had been given on Jotunheim. From there they went on to put the groceries away, Y/N motioning Loki to accompany her to the door opposite the down stairs bathroom once finished.</p><p>The god shocked to realize it was a large study, the wall that would adjoin the dining area dedicated to books from floor to ceiling to walls. The entire left corner of the room floor to ceiling glass as well as doors, ones that slid open to allow one to step on the deck or just to let fresh air in. The glass corner overlooking the blue ridge mountains that looked beautiful in the midday sun.</p><p>There was a large oaken table it the middle of the room with various carvings of wolves and runes along the legs and sides. The table top itself stacked with parchment, note pads, pens, and leather cylinders from Jotunheim as well as a laptop computer that was open and waiting.</p><p>There were two seats, Y/N pulling one out, motioning him to sit as she slid hers out before he could do it for her and taking her seat in front of the computer. The queen placing a pad and pencil before Loki, apparent he was needed to write.</p><p>“I want you to go over the signed treaties and make a list of how much and what is to be sent to Jotunheim. Then when you have done that, go find a book on the shelf, have a seat on the couch and read until dinner,” she smiled as he nodded in agreement but sensed his shock. Obvious the god wasn’t expecting an easy day, one in which his master was allowing him to choose his own book to pass his time before she was in need of him again.</p><p>“Yes, my queen,” he began, trying to not sound to excited at the prospect of getting to read literature for the first time in almost a decade. He noted her looking over his shorter cropped hair that was needed due to the unevenness of his previous cut.</p><p>“And you can grow it long if you want,” she hinted to his hair, Loki nodding before beginning with the task she had given him. Y/N turning to the lap top to begin to search over various websites to order what was needed to send to Jotunheim, as well as look over the news.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, Loki having completed his task and sat watching over Y/N who had refused lunch. The queen promised she would stop for dinner and would be glad to show him how to make the dish she was wanting for the night. Informing him it was homemade pepperoni pizza with sausage and a lot of cheese. Even going as far as to tell him to let her know when it was 4 o’clock.</p><p>The god looking up to realize she had begun to drift off to sleep while at the computer. He understood trades could be boring, as did gathering the requested materials. Getting to his feet, Loki closed his book and placed it on the couch before stepping over to Y/N. Careful when he reached out to shake her shoulder to not startle the queen. As she woke she gave him a sheepish smile.</p><p>“It’s 4 o’clock,” her groggy voice asked as she pushed back the chair and looked up at him. Getting up to stretch out as she indicated for the god to follow her.</p><p>Not thinking, Y/N removed the flannel, it felt hot and she didn’t want to get flour all over it, flinging it to the couch as she passed. Stopping at the kitchen island, opening the cook book that sat there. Y/N had forgotten she had a spaghetti strap shirt on under it in case she became hot. The god that was on her heels stepping cautiously to her side, looking over her left shoulder in awe.</p><p>Loki froze. There on her left shoulder blade, exposed by the garment was a seal he hadn’t seen in centuries. The god having the feeling this one was older than the others on her forearms and perfectly legible.</p><p>Y/N felt his eyes on the shoulder, knew he spotted it. The queen had been wanting to keep it hidden a while longer, stilling under his gaze. Sensing his panic rising, the dawning realization of what it meant and who she was. This would jog a memory for the both of them and hoped it didn’t send them into a panic attack.</p><p>Taking a step closer, Loki stayed focused on the brand, the rune. A rune stating the barer was the personal servant of Odin himself. The only woman, or girl he had seen branded this way was 5 when he first seen her, and 16 the last time he laid eyes on her. Odin had claimed she had escaped, and no one could track her when Loki and Frigga asked of what happened to the girl.</p><p>Y/N was very small when Odin brought her to Asgard. Her parents committed treason was the lie told. They all knew it was a lie. Loki continued to approach her carefully, this time he was worried he was going to have to stop <em>her</em> panic. His gaze catching the slightest shiver to squared shoulders as she refused to move, the cook book held tight.</p><p>It was best to keep focused on her task. Ignoring Loki, she unfroze to continue flipping to the page with the recipe for pizza dough. Shielding herself so she wouldn’t be drug into his panic and possibly make her own worse. The god stopped facing her left side as she pretended to busy with the book, looking over the brand and almost pulling flush to her side.</p><p>“Do you remember,” her voice asked calmly, flipping the pages to stop on the desired ingredient list scanning over it.</p><p>“I do. You were a child. Odin refused to allow anyone to heal the brand so it wouldn’t cause you pain. That was how I came to find you hiding in the All-fathers closet,” Loki began to recount the day. It was actually what he remembered as one that Odin wasn’t on his back about some meager thing that had disappointed him. Yet when he discovered who was hiding in the closet of the old gods chamber it all made since. Odin had found a new scape goat for the time being</p><p>“I healed it. I didn’t want you to suffer and knew if Frigga found you like that she would do the same,” he admitted quietly, looking over the brand that was a 6-inch circle of knots and runes that marked Y/N as personal property of Odin alone.</p><p>A tug to his pants had him looking down to realize she had looped forefinger and middle finger in the leather. Still she refused to look away from the page that she had scanned Norns knew how many times, knew the question burned to be raised as to what happened to her but he wouldn’t ask. Slaves are not to ask their masters questions, only the other way around. A gentle nudge to her side had Loki taking her place to take over preparations but she still held to the loop.</p><p>“What was Odin’ excuse for me not returning,” she asked quietly, finally looking up to him and releasing the loop. Loki met her gaze for an instant, well he was doing better about that at least.</p><p>Taking in a breath Loki began to tell her the lie he was told. Y/N hoisting herself up on the counter to listen to him and watch as he took on the task of gathering the things needed to prepare the dough mix which was already on the counter, but for the hot water.</p><p>“Odin said you managed to escape during talks in Vannaheim. Claimed he sent warriors out for you, but you were too hard to track,” Loki stated simply as he returned with the hot water needed.</p><p>“Hmm. I’ve always been curious. What did he tell you was the reason for branding me? Taking me from my parents,” Y/N now asked the question her soul burned to know for centuries since she wasn’t permitted to speak to anyone but Odin. The one time she did, well that was a thing she didn’t want to remember as she looked up to Loki who was studying the recipe as he put it together, the god feeling her tension.</p><p>“Well, we, Frigga, Thor and me. We were told that your parents went against the crown. They were traitors trying to foster trade with Jotunheim that caused the death of numerous Einherjar to keep the threat contained,” Loki admitted solemnly, he hated to know more of Odin’s secrets. As if his own parentage wasn’t enough, it seemed the old god was drowning in his own lies. Loki staying focused on making the dough, glancing at her quickly before looking away.</p><p>“Yeah, he would blame his screw up on someone else,” Y/N huffed out. No, she truly sounded like a defeated slave at this point. Bracing her hands on the counter she stared off down the short hallway that led to the study and bathroom. A resigned sigh escaping as he now looked at her, the queens shoulders slumped, obvious she was preparing to recount a history.</p><p>“I take it he never owned up to fostering trade with Laufey himself? That he was trying to bring about a peace with Jotunheim so when the time arose they would help in battles in the near future,” she asked turning back to Loki and thankful he locked her gaze, she wasn’t sure she could continue if he didn’t. Y/N was sure he knew this as he finished to push the bowl back and turn to give her his attention.</p><p>“I’m afraid you know the answer to that,” he admitted, seeing the scared child he found hidden in the wardrobe all those centuries ago looking at him now. Her eyes studied over him, she was seeing the young Loki, and with a weak smile she continued.</p><p>“Yes, my parents where fostering trade between Jotunheim and Midgard. Yes, they were successful, but this was all at Odin’ very urging. When the all-father realized it was going to be brought before the Asgardian council ahead of time due to rumors, ones that would cause the Asgardian people to rise against him; he blamed the ulfhednar and berserkers placed on Midgard to prevent any threats from Jotunheim. Odin killed half of the berserkers and almost all ulfhednar,” she continued, toying with her own loop, looking away to regain her thought. No tears in her eyes, just needing to summon the strength to continue as her fingers coiled in the leather loop on Loki to tug.</p><p>“My parents had hidden me in a root cellar. I watched as they, my brothers, and sisters were slaughtered by Odin and his guard. They used the cask. Made it look like frost giants. Odin called for me to be found. I was the last of the royal line and he nearly slaughtered my entire race before I could free myself from the cellar. I wanted it to stop.”                                                                         </p><p>“Blood had muddied the ground, ran into the underground store. I was sick for days but that didn’t stop him from branding me. It was good you found me. No 5-year-old should contemplate how to take their own life,” she finished, slipping off the counter to look up at him. She felt a weight lift slightly as she watched his emotion close. Whether he meant for it to show or not she did see anger in his eyes that burned brightly.</p><p>“He was going to Jotunheim in secret, he took me with him. Odin had made plans to have me take over the trade. To use me as his hand on Midgard to keep it all in check. His loyal servant. But I guess when he was offered a handsome sum from Blyster he couldn’t pass it up,” Y/N spoke, stepping to the stove now with Loki close to watch as she preheated the oven.</p><p>“Seems like Odin had secrets worse than our own,” Loki breathed, Y/N not realizing just how close he was to her. The god quick to back up with an apology as she gave him the usual polite smile, both pausing for the moment.</p><p>“Indeed he did. But, I have to state that when I was bought by Blyster I was treated better. Despite Laufey telling his son he would tire of me in a few weeks. Boy was he surprised when he found out we were married in secret,” Y/N admitted as she hinted to the pan on the stove. Gracefully she moved to take the sausage she had laid out earlier to cut the seal in preparations for the pan to heat.</p><p>“He didn’t take it well,” Loki spoke, knowing he was stating the obvious. The scar across her lower abdomen proved it all, wondering if she had been used as breeding stock up to that point.</p><p>“No, revoked all Blyster’s pedigrees and ties to cast us out on Midgard in hopes we would be killed. We managed to find my people, what was left of them. Blyster was well versed with his seidr, perhaps more so than you, he was the one that took time to help me regain my own.” </p><p>“But, we managed to gather my remaining people. Helblendi reached out to us since he was now the one tasked with the Midgard trades but were it not for us it would have been impossible,” Y/N explained as she placed the meat in the pan and Loki took over preparing it as well. The queen turning to grab a cutting board and begin to cut the onion.</p><p>“We lived on Midgard for 4 centuries without problems. Easy trades, Blyster, my clan and I got it working only for a Jotun army to step through the same mountain pass that we came through. Slaughtered us, almost killed me had it not been for Helblendi making his way into the realm. I first thought it was a guise, but it really was a tribe opposing Laufey and the trades. Almost killed Ulrich, he was and still is our most trusted second.”</p><p>“Children,” Loki asked, the god forgetting his place and quick to apologize. It was a thing he had turned over and over wanting to understand about the relationship between her and his brothers, Y/N smiling at him.</p><p>“Yes. Just as it was, 9 from Blyster, 6 living. They have their own clans to attend to across Midgard. I am very proud of them. There are 11 from Helblendi. It was a trade agreement, a barter, what have you, that I bore him children. At the time Helblendi lived with a tribe of his own away from Utgard. It was stated he needed to bare children or he would possibly be killed by Laufey for defying him. Helblendi propositioned me, there was no way to start trades with another Jotun, so we came to an arrangement. I spent 50 years on Jotunheim until Laufey found out I was back. That’s how I got the scar, joke was on him, his grandchildren are not full frost giant. The old giant never figured it out, that is why it is known in the palace, but no one speaks of it. It sounds odd I know. But you know how frost giants think of such things and it didn’t seem an odd request. I know you don’t believe me but Helblendi always treated me well before we were banished.”</p><p>“I am glad you survived, my queen,” Loki spoke with a smile, Y/N allowing her gift to search over his feelings to be sure he was at ease with it and thankfully he was.</p><p>“Aye, glad I did as well or you would still be stuck with Helblendi,” she joked even though it was obvious by his mood he truly was grateful. “We have to go out to the reservation tomorrow, so we will be making an extra pizza,” Y/N began changing the subject.</p><p>“A trade,” Loki spoke up to Y/N who smiled, glad he was picking up on what she really done besides stay in the cabin to herself. Truthfully Loki had caused her to interact more, probably what Ulrich had in mind and why he didn’t oppose the barter of the god.</p><p>“Yeah. They want some of the textile and steel brought from Jotunheim. They have offered elk and deer meat. You know me, I’m not turning it down,” Y/N smiled at Loki who returned it. Truth be told he enjoyed it as well. Possibly because his senses were keen like hers, the taste was preferred due to no hormones and the like in the meat that gave it an off-putting taste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking place 6 moths later, what type of surprise is it and what leaves the reader sick after making a command she promised she never would?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6 months later</b>
</p><p>A knock sounded at the front door, the two occupants looking at each other over the pile of laundry they had just stared. No one ever knocked, not even Robert, usually they entered and called out to Y/N or now, Loki. Another knock had the two stepping to the top of the stairs, the queen holding the god behind her, but it seemed he was not obeying this time.</p><p>Loki moved to the first step and paused in front of Y/N who stared at the door. Both using their senses before the door finally opened, ready for a fight as an 8 foot tall man with black hair ducked in the door, followed by several other taller gentlemen before shutting the door.</p><p>“You almost got yourself killed,” Y/N blurted out form the top of the steps as the first to enter and the other 2 with him turned to look up at them. The man not sure what she meant until noting the green seidr that was dancing across Loki’ right hand that rested at his side.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare, would you brother,” the man spoke with familiarity toward the god who looked at him, a loss of who he was.</p><p>“What? Don’t recognize your old master Helblendi,” the man smirked as he began to change hues to reveal deep blue skin, leathery, littered with lines and much taller. Still it seemed Loki wasn’t about to stand down, he was no longer his master, Y/N was.</p><p>A tug to the loop on his jeans made the god look back to Y/N who he realized was using her gift to help calm his scrambled thoughts. With a nod he moved and allowed her to pass but kept on her heels, the giant reverting back to the man he entered as.</p><p>Stopping at the bottom of the steps, Y/N was quick to turn to Loki who noted the look in her eye, one that told him she wasn’t wanting a confrontation.</p><p>“Go back up,” she began, sounding almost cold in away he had never heard from her, a cold that made his chest ache. “Finish with the laundry, and when you have done that wait for me to call for you,” she concluded, the look in his eyes killed her own soul. She didn’t mean it harsh and thought of stopping him as he looked to the floor with a nod, but he was gone before she could find her voice.</p><p>“He obeys you better than he ever did me,” Helblendi spoke up as she turned to look up at the man with a smile. Y/N didn’t want Loki around Helblendi at the moment, not until she figured out why he was there.</p><p>“Come here my queen,” he smiled as he stooped down to wrap his arms around her in a hug, but instead he lifted her up when she returned it, her arms around his neck.</p><p>She tried to stifle the yelp at the sudden change but failed as it appeared he wasn’t about to let her down as one of his arms released her waist to slip under her plump ass. Helblendi held her tightly as he stepped through the kitchen and out onto the back deck. Y/N released his neck to look across the lush mountains, it was the almost the end of spring and everything had bloomed nicely.</p><p>“Today is your birthday my queen, so I thought-,” the giant spoke as he still held her tight, her legs wrapped around his waist as she finally met the deep blue orbs that he had donned. “What better way to celebrate then here on Midgard, with my beautiful queen,” he smiled at her darkly nuzzling at her neck and nipping at her soft clavicle.</p><p>“One OK from Ylva and you couldn’t wait to come see me,” she smiled as Helblendi took a step forward to sit her on the rail of the deck. Straightening to pull an item wrapped in a high-quality leather and heavy as he placed it into her hands.</p><p>Carefully she opened it to reveal a long dagger adorned with running wolves etched into the blade. The handle was smooth horn and simple. It laid on top of it’s scabbard that looked to be made out of stiff hide and was made to strap to her calf.</p><p>“Ylva designed it, and I had it commissioned. I haven’t gifted you anything in a while,” he smiled as he leaned down to place his foreheads to hers. The giant Aesir nuzzling at it as he slipped his hand around her waist ghosting over her curves through her thin tank top.</p><p>“I forget how loving you can be when not on Jotunheim,” she began looking at her watch and then nuzzling at his nose. “I’m not ready,” she murmured as he moved to nuzzle at her neck, wrapping his arms around her, cold hands pressing flat to her back as he just held her gingerly.</p><p>“I know, this is enough, my little she wolf,” he spoke calmly as he lifted her as before, nuzzling into her soft neck to take in her scent.</p><p>“It’s dinner time. Loki will be starting it by the time we get back in,” she was quick to change the subject. Helblendi only gave her a smile and lifted her into his arms as before to carry her back into the house. The giant sitting her to her feet in the kitchen, the other two who had accompanied him sitting on the couches already comfortable and had the tv turned on.</p><p>Looking around, the queen realized Loki was no where in the kitchen or sitting area. Then she remembered, and her guts wrenched. Y/N realized she had done the one thing she had promised Loki she never would, treat him like a slave.</p><p>With a quick glance to Helblendi that told him to stay put she kept her calm, knife still in hand as she stepped towards the steps. Quietly she made her way up to the loft, and what she found made her heart ache even worse. The room was spotless and at the foot of her bed in the floor knelt Loki, head bowed, and hands palms up on his thighs.</p><p>“Loki, get up,” she uttered frantically, not meaning to sound so irate, so strained, but it was a sight she truly couldn’t handle to see. In her mind he wasn’t moving fast enough, tossing the dagger on the bed behind him, she rushed forward to jerk him to his feet. He cringed, he cringed in her hands and that wasn’t all. Loki wouldn’t meet her gaze, a thing she had finally broke, finally gotten through to him it was OK to do.</p><p>“Nonononononono,” she rambled like a mad woman, taking is face in her hands and making him take a seat on her bed as she stood between his legs. One hand on his chin to lift his gaze to hers as the other brushed over his lengthening hair.</p><p>“Loki, look at me, please,” she spoke worriedly and silently to the god who carefully met her gaze. She seen the Loki from Jotunheim and it made her stomach twist even harder. <em>She</em> had done this to him, <em>she</em> had failed him, <em>she</em> had undone all the work she, Ulrich and the others had accomplished over the last 3 months with the god to get him out of these habits.</p><p>She felt sick, like she was about to throw up and as her stomach finally lurched she hurried to the bathroom to fall before the toilet. Lunch apparently didn’t win out with her nerves as she stayed over the toilet, her entire body shaking as she felt a cool hand lay between her shoulder blades. The heat washing over her body making sweat break out, but the hand between her shoulder blades sought to keep her cool.</p><p>Siting back on her feet in time to look up to Loki who was next to her, he was meeting her gaze all be it worriedly. Or that was before the Aesir skin Helblendi stepped in, growling at Loki and before she could move he had back handed the god into the wall. Without thinking, Y/N fell over the addled god, hearing Helblendi growling at Loki about touching her.</p><p>“STOP,” she finally growled out herself, her own smoke black seidr showing itself as it pushed the giant back into the wall opposite them, pining him but not hurting him. She and Loki getting to their feet, black seidr boiling around the two like stardust as the giant was allowed to his feet.</p><p>The two men seeing the look in her eyes, she want seeing them, she was somewhere else. Another time, when she had to defend herself, when she was a child.</p><p>“Easy little one,” she heard Helblendi’s voice in the distance, it was wafting around her in the haze of mud and gore. The burned-out long houses smoldering around her as she looked up terrified through her seidr. Her body shook as she locked gazes with the man before her, his one eye looking her over, trying to keep herself from throwing up from the days spent in the gore drenched underground storage.</p><p>“Loki,” Helblendi spoke to the god evenly, meeting his gaze. “You need to help her. You need to see what is playing behind her eyes and stop it,” the giant spoke calmly, terror filling Loki’ eyes as he locked his sights on Y/N who was had wrapped her arm around his, black stardust billowing around them.</p><p>“I resend my orders. Help her,” Helblendi spoke as Loki nervously looked over Y/N, a tear falling form her eye as she continued to look head on at whatever was behind her eyes.</p><p>“My queen,” Loki began quietly, carefully allowing his own seidr to tangle with hers. Slowly fading into her vision to stand in the darkened ruins of a village, one that smoldered in the darkness and looking forward to what she stared at.</p><p>Odin, he should have known it was him. The vision of the old god that declared himself his father made his own panic rise and worsen as he looked down to the little 5-year-old girl that stood, pale and covered in gore. The little girl shook with sickness and fear. Tearing his own gaze away from Odin to sink to his knees next to the terrified child.</p><p>“Look at me my queen. It’s not real,” he began, turning the child to look at him. Tears had cut through the gore and mud on her face as she shivered in his grasp. Norns, he forgot how small she was when he first met her.</p><p>“My-,” he began to say queen, but this wasn’t what she was now. Now she was a frightened child that needed to know this wasn’t real.</p><p>“Y/N, it’s not real. We are on Midgard, in the mountains, not Norway,” he began, remembering that was where the little creature had told him she had came from. “You are a queen now; your tribe is safe. This is the past, let’s not dwell on it, yeah?”</p><p>The little girl melting to the present, the stardust clearing as she finally focused on the god before her and tried to steady her rattling heart.</p><p>“It’s dinner time,” Loki began, knowing a change of subject and distraction was in order for her.</p><p>“Um, yeah. dinner,” she spoke quietly as she looked to Helblendi who nodded he was OK.</p><hr/><p>Dinner was quiet, calm. The two guard, Helblendi, Y/N and Loki all eating at the same table, side by side. Come time for bed Y/N didn’t make Loki sleep in the study or the sitting room, he was allowed his bed while Y/N a Helblendi took her large bed.</p><p>They knew the god watched them, studied them as both laid clothed with the giant in his true form. Which his feet would have hung off the edge of the bed had she not used seidr to make it larger. The queen propped on the giants chest as he told her about their children, pushing her loose hair from her face.</p><p>It was as if he was witnessing the tender moment he first seen on Jotunheim between the two. It was quiet but for the recounting of tales that Helblendi told her, careful of who and what he spoke. The giants fingers tracing her clothed spine, petting her, but never in a way that was trying to coax her into anything more than to lay her head to his bare chest to sleep.</p><hr/><p>“I need to speak with you,” Helblendi spoke to Loki who was loading the dishwasher after finishing breakfast the following morning. The god righting himself to look up at the giant Aesir then back to Y/N who was busy speaking with Ulrich.</p><p>Carefully he nodded as he shut the dishwasher and followed the giant out to the deck. Loki was sure to keep his distance but sure to keep close as the giant looked out across the mountains before he finally spoke.</p><p>“He was a runt like you, Blyster,” Helblendi began, still looking out across the misty blue hills. “So, in other words, you weren’t tossed out on the waste to die.” Helblendi looked over to Loki now, meeting his gaze before looking out to the peaks again, obvious he wasn’t done with what he had to tell him.</p><p>“You should know,” Helblendi began once again, turning to look at Loki then back into the cabin at Y/N who was smiling as she spoke with Ulrich and the guard. “Ulfhednar are akin to real wolves as a pack mentality. It is not good for her to be alone. When we were in Jotunheim and she bore my children, they slept in our bed.  When Blyster, her mate died, it almost killed her. Wolves mate for life Loki.”</p><p>“You know what happens to a female when she loses her mate? She will pine herself to death. For 50 years she shared my bed and that entire time was her huddled to me. It kills her to sleep alone, to not have contact that is why she sleeps on the edge of the bed. It is also not healthy for her. I have no right to speak to you as a brother now, but I am asking you to not leave her alone,” Helblendi paused as if to give Loki time to comprehend what he told him.</p><p>It was as the giant said, he had no right to speak to him as a brother, but this was more than the hatred between them. This was about Y/N and Loki depended on the queen for his very own survival.</p><p>“All she needs is a warm body next to her. Her yearning is worse than before. So, I ask you now as a brother, to make sure she doesn’t suffer in silence. You will be able to tell, especially after I leave. If she doesn’t ask, you carefully slip in and allow her to settle. This is what she knows Loki. There is nothing sexual in the act, it is only comfort. Will you do that much, brother,” the giant spoke solemnly as he finally looked back to Loki.</p><p>Loki was at a loss as he looked over the giant before him, seeing a side of Helblendi he thought he never would see. “Of course,” the god finally spoke looking back into Y/N who was looking for the god, apparent by the way she moved. Relief washing over her features when she seen him on the deck.</p><hr/><p>Loki studied Y/N as she settled on her side of the bed, curled tighter tonight, and for once restless. The tired queen showing trouble getting settled, kicking the blanket away to curl on the now bare bed to sleep. Swallowing his own fear of what he was about to do, he quietly got to his feel to step over to the mattress next to her, he knew she sensed him.</p><p>“What is it,” her tired voice asked as she sat up and looked at him worriedly in the starlight that filtered in the window.</p><p>Without a word Loki stepped to the opposite side of the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. The god testing the waters, not sure how she would react or if Helblendi had sat him up. The rustle of the sheets telling him that she was shuffling to face him.</p><p>He looked over to her, noting her small motion to show him to settle to the mattress. Gingerly he did, feeling odd to settle against a pillow she had yet to toss out of bed, but he stilled instantly. No hesitation from the queen as she shuffled to lay between his legs, placing her head on his chest as both grew silent and still.</p><p>Quietly she sighed out as her hand reached for his, placing it on her shoulder before her breathing evened out and he felt his own self calming with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Visitor and Old Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who is the visitor and what exactly could they want?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Several Weeks Later</b>
</p><p>Without a thought, Y/N pushed the unlocked door open. Loki behind her with one of the coolers traded from the Cherokee. Taking a quick glance back to the god to make sure he didn’t trip on the threshold and never noted the man who stood in the middle of the kitchen. Looking back to the kitchen she paused, not truly surprised at who it was. But the dropping of the cooler told her Loki was.</p><p>“Loki,” Thor spoke fondly, looking to his wide-eyed brother who nervously looked to Y/N. The queen sensing his panic but in shock as Loki rushed in front of her protectively. Lithe fingers reaching back to loop in the metal hold on her pants, hers instinctually done the same to his leather one.</p><p>“Leave this instant! You risk reigning Hel down on not only Jotunheim, but my queen as well,” the old Loki ordered, shielding Y/N.</p><p>Thor was taken back, he didn’t expect this, his heart aching that his brother was rejecting him. Though Thor had stood in idle while he had been traded as a peace treaty when they last truly spoke. Thor helpless to do anything to stop it and the arrangement. He had risked banishment when he ventured to Jotunheim months ago, then risked it again to learn Loki had been sold. It didn’t take him long to figure out to whom but took time to find her.</p><p>“Father knows I’m here, with the Avengers. Please, queen Y/N, allow me to purchase my brother back,” Thor tried to bargain with Y/N. Noting Loki was refusing to allow the large framed woman in front of him, his fingers wrapped dangerously tight in the metal loop on the side of her jeans. Thor studied the action, it was odd, thinking it looked familiar before looking to Y/N, but Loki snarled once more.</p><p>“No! It will break the treaty and risk the people of Jotunheim! Thor! Leave! Now,” Loki spat, a hint of a plea as if it would help lessen his punishment; though she still had yet to bestow any on him this would surely warrant it.</p><p>Y/N felt the panic rise, it was bordering on a panic attack once again for the god. She felt him wanting to speak to Thor like old times, to embrace him as a brother, but too much had transpired for it to return to as it was before. Her hand falling to the one on her loop, drawing attention to it. Loki finally released as she did, Y/N stepping to his side and gazed up at him with a kind smile.</p><p>“Put the meat in the freezer. Then when you finish go get the other,” her voice began eerily calm, but it was what was needed to break his concentration on the chaos around them. “It will be OK. When you finish, go wait in the loft for me,” Y/N finished with yet another reassuring smile. Her order appeared to appease the nervous slave in Loki. Thralls need direction and in this case, a task to keep their mind busy, though she never seen him as one.</p><p>“Yes, my queen,” Loki spoke, giving a slight nod as he retrieved the dropped cooler and hurried past Thor.</p><p>“Loki,” Thor began as his brother passed solemnly. Without thinking, Thor reached a hand out to stop him, but a small heated one grabbed his forearm, Loki ignoring them and doing as asked.</p><p>“This way Odinson. We need to talk,” Y/N spoke to the god with authority. The blond looking back to Y/N as Loki disappeared around the wall through a door under the steps that led to a basement.</p><p>With a nod he allowed her to tug him to the right and into a study. Thor preparing to light into Y/N before she turned, and he seen the brands on her forearms the instant she pulled the coat free. More specifically he noted Loki’s rune.</p><p>“Please allow me to purchase, or trade for Loki. You can have whatever you wish. My life for his even,” Thor spoke stoically as he watched her prop on the heavy table scattered with rune laden parchment and scrolls. With a smirk she folded her arms over her ample chest, the spaghetti strap shirt doing little to hide thick curves.</p><p>“It’s not that easy Odinson,” she began.</p><p>“Thor.”</p><p>“Thor,” she huffed with the same kind smile she gave Loki before continuing. “If he is released into your care, Jotunheim will be slaughtered, the cask taken, and the realm laid barren. I know you care little for the realm, but it can’t happen. It would be a slaughter of innocence. You are to be crowned king in a few months, but this will help you understand,” Y/N spoke pushing off of the table to grab the scroll that was a copy of the one that bound Loki to it and her. Smoothly she handed it to Thor, the god noting how gracefully she moved, everyone calculated like a warrior. He still knew little about this queen Y/N and her tribe.</p><p>“When I am king it will be amended,” Thor spoke up. Y/N smiled at how sure he was of his statement, but it was easier said than done. It may prove a problem for more than just Thor but Loki as well.</p><p>“I know, but, until then I can’t release him. Though I promise you, Loki is well taken care of. I have raised no hand to him, not forced him to do anything humiliating. All I ever ask of his is he help me in day to day task. He is not a slave to me, but a friend and I treat him as such. He’s broken, I’m trying to help though you may not think it. <a>It takes a lot to right a slave and even then they still need guidance.</a>”</p><p>“You were slave to Jotunheim,” Thor began, hinting to the brands on her arms, but Y/N was quick to stop him. The blond watched her close as she turned to show the All-fathers seal, before turning to face him once more.</p><p>“I was slave to Odin. Sold to Jotunheim after he was offered a hefty sum by Blyster. I was treated far better with the frost giants than Odin.”</p><p>“Only one person I know was given that brand and she, she was a child. You ran…,”</p><p>“No, I was sold to Blyster. My family slaughtered because the All-father needed a scape goat and I was taken as a supposed payment,” Y/N snipped back to Thor. The tension was becoming thick in a matter of minutes and she hadn’t the want to make it calm, she wanted to taste the fight.</p><p>“This is a lie, a trick! This is just an excuse to keep him here! You will…,” Thor bellowed at Y/N who didn’t flinch.</p><p>“I will not! You will not come into my home! Our haven and demand a thing that will wipe out an entire race! When you take the throne, it will all come to light! What don’t you go to Asgard and ask Odin now instead of bellowing insults at me! I have suffered long enough at the hands of Odin!”</p><p>“You will do as I command! You will release my brother and…,” Thor bellowed advancing on Y/N who was readied for the fight.</p><p>Green seidr shielding her and pushed Thor back, Loki stepped into the study fuming. She could feel the pain he was in by using the seidr without her command, the mental anguish it caused, even though it was to protect his master.</p><p>“You have seen with your own eyes how quick Odin was to throw me to the highest bidder! Don’t deny that he has not wronged us all Thor! Either speak calmly to my queen or LEAVE,” Loki snarled like a mad dog, Y/N’s fingers twisting into his loop, but he didn’t lose focus. Loki was to protect her, or it was his  head.</p><p>It was tense, or at least until Thor backed away. The older god looked wounded, but it was obvious he was sure they weren’t lying. Thor holding the scroll tight in his fist as his anger finally calmed, looking from it to Y/N. With a defeated sigh, he calmed his own nerve and pulled himself out of the battle stance he hadn’t realized he had taken.</p><p>“Can I stay, read this,” he hinted to the roll in his hand. Noting how Loki moved enough to allow her to respond but kept close. Thor noted his brother looked at her not as a master, but as one would a person they revered, possibly even treasured.</p><p>“Yes. Let’s go to the sitting room, you can have a seat, read it over as we make supper,” Y/N spoke, stepping beside of Loki, hinting to the thunder god to follow.</p><p>Releasing the loop, Y/N led them out of the room. Loki on her heels, finger looped in the chain unaware of his action as Thor followed them out. A dawning realization what the loop was; a statement made when they were younger of how Jotun kept up with children and favored slaves. It had been a statement made by Odin himself not long after Y/N had disappeared.</p><p><em>It takes a lot to right a slave and even then they still need guidance</em>. Where the words Thor thought of as he took a seat in one of the armchairs that faced the kitchen. Silently he watched Y/N and Loki while he read over the numerous pages of the contract.</p><p>With an elbow to Loki’s side, Y/N motioned the god to go sit with Thor and speak with him. A careful nod and Loki stepped over to take a seat on the couch that was beside the chair Thor sat. The blond looking up at Loki with a smile that spread over his entire features, the puppy god rushing forward to pull Loki to his feet into a bear hug.</p><p>“I have missed you brother. I feared the worst when I returned to bring you home,” Thor spoke as they parted and took their seats. Loki gave him a kind smile, but there was sadness behind it. Something burned in the gods blue eyes that was dying to be told.</p><p>“How is Frigga,” was the starter Loki chose to go with. By the sorrow that crossed Thor’s feature’s and settled into his large frame made Loki realize it was the wrong one. The two having frozen, that was before Loki felt her hands slip over his shoulders. Loki knew she felt the mood shift, or she wouldn’t have come to stand at his back.</p><p>“Thor, what has happened,” Loki finally spoke up, realizing he was heavily dependent on Y/N, who was trying to help him keep the panic down.</p><p>“There was an attack, on Asgard by the dark elves. They came for the Aether,” he began looking at the two, how they interacted more specifically.</p><p>“Aether? It isn’t on Asgard,” Y/N spoke up, the blond looking at her before he continued.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. Not until Jane found it here on earth,” he admitted, noting the sour look Loki gave him over the mortal. “It attached itself to her. I had to take her to Asgard, to help her. The dark elves followed it there due to the Convergence. When they attacked, we weren’t prepared, they killed our mother in the battle.”</p><p>Y/N felt Loki cringe at the admittance. Frigga may not have been his biological mother, but she was always Loki’s mother. The woman meant more to him than any on Asgard ever would and now there was never any way of seeing her again. It weighed hard on the god that was trying his hardest to refrain from showing any emotion.</p><p>“Dinner is ready,” is all Loki uttered as he got to his feet and stepped around the couch.</p><p>Thor was quick to his feet, reaching out for Loki who was quick to spin on his once brother.</p><p>“No! Don’t you dare come to me now and expect me to embrace you like a brother over the death of <em>your</em> mother! Not when you were one of the very ones who refused to listen to what truly happened on Midgard! You were just as quick to condemn me as Odin,” Loki snarled as the three froze in the building friction.</p><p>“Loki. She raised you. Loved you as her own. I know how you feel about her, you don’t mean it,” Thor snarled back.</p><p>Y/N had lost her focus on the growling gods before her. The bitter words leaving a sting in her own soul as it became more heated, more hate filled. There was no need for this, no need. The queen wasn’t stupid, she had seen with her own eyes how much he cared for Frigga, how much the woman kept Odin away from Loki, Hel, even her when she was a child.</p><p>The longer it continued, the more of the old Loki surfaced, snarling at Thor’s throat. The anger bitter and making darkness haze around her own vision, and not due to the storm clouds rolling in. Y/N’s breath hitched as she took a step to touch the small of Loki’ back. The god spinning on her, the venom on his tongue bitter, but wasn’t about to spit it at her.</p><p>She was his queen; his savior and he would not harm her. Though it was evident he was doing it now with the hatred and anger he was spitting at Thor and the death he could not prevent.</p><p>“Loki. This is enough. Stop it now,” she spoke in a silent plea/command that made the god fix her with a worried gaze that he had gone too far this time, that she truly would punish him.</p><p>“It’s dinner time. We will continue this later, is that understood,” Y/N spoke up as she looked to Thor. A silent nod from Loki and he turned to start to the  kitchen leaving her standing with the thunder god.</p><p>Thor looked at her in awe, Y/N had calmed Loki quickly, at how fast his brother was to obey her. This made the blond fully realize what all had been done to Loki that had left him a shell of who he once was. Even if this outburst showed a part of the old Loki, there was still a slave that needed to be helped. Unbeknown to Thor, the queen was using her gift to help him calm as Loki began to take food to the table.</p><p>“I’ll speak with Loki and after dinner I will leave you two to talk,” she reassured Thor as she hinted for him to accompany her to the table. The atmosphere calming and the storm outside dissipating.</p><hr/><p>The entire meal Thor watched how the two interacted, there was no hint of Y/N covering up slave treatment towards his brother. If anything, she was treating him as an equal, and true to her word she left the two in the sitting room to talk while she retreated to the loft. She was just thankful they kept it quiet and wasn’t at each other’s throats.</p><p>Having a feeling Loki would stay in the sitting area all night, Y/N decided to go ahead and make an attempt to rest without him. The two had been sleeping together for the past month and had actually been getting rest. Well, she could at least go take a long shower since he wouldn’t be coming to bed tonight.</p><p>Unsure how long she had showered, Y/N entered into what she thought was an empty room to get the clothes she had left lying on the edge of the bed. A shuffle getting her attention to the top of the steps to realize Loki was standing in the darkness, apparent he had just come up the steps and was staring at the scars that graced her lower back.</p><p>“I thought you were going to stay and speak with Thor,” she began, not turning as he stepped up behind her to mindlessly run a finger over the soft, scarred flesh.</p><p>“We talked it out as you would say. Who did this,” he asked quietly as she pulled the long shirt over her head. Y/N turned to look up at the god that was looking her over worriedly.</p><p>“One of the guards. After I refused his advances, I guess you would call it. He came up with a reason to have me whipped. Of course, Odin would believe his personal guard over a 14-year-old,” she admitted as she looked him over, she could see the heartache over losing a mother that he truly cared for in his features. “I’m sorry Loki,” she began as he tried to snap out of his daze, he was looking at her closely and before she knew it he had jerked her into his arms.</p><p>In several quick moves, Loki had them both laid in bed. Their legs tangled as he held to her tightly, his head buried in the crook of her neck. The god wasn’t crying but she could feel his sadness as she buried her face into his shoulder and took the moment they both needed. Both tangled together, relying on the other to keep them calm before Loki finally spoke.</p><p>“Never again,” he uttered into her neck, his lips ghosting the flesh to make it pebble. Damn, what was it with her and the Laufeyson men.</p><p>“What…,” she began to speak before he pulled even tighter, if it was possible.</p><p>“No one will hurt you ever again,” he uttered so darkly she could fill the gloom of the statement in his tone. She could taste the acridness of it and knew he meant it as he wrapped around her more.</p><p>“I mean it. You are mine, my queen, no one else’s. Thor wants us to return to Asgard when he takes the throne,” Loki spoke up, the way he said we, inferred there had been an argument she didn’t hear.</p><p>“When,” she asked, feeling him relax in her arms, running her fingers over his clothed spine.</p><p>“Directly after his coronation in a few days. He is planning on keeping trades and peace with Jotunheim but breaking the contract that binds me to you. Wants me to help him rule,” he admitted. “I’m not going without you.”</p><p>“Loki,” she seemed to warn and felt him tense in her arms. “It’s-,” she began until he looked up at her, locking gazes to note once emerald green was swallowed by lust blown pupils.</p><p>“Please don’t break the bond,” he admitted, laying his forehead to hers. It was heart felt, she would be able to tell if it was a lie and it wasn’t. His want, his need for her swallowing her alive, making her feel as if she was drowning in a sea of longing.</p><p>It was dizzying but finally calmed as he laid his head to her chest, the two tangling together as the entire cabin grew quiet. The two curled against one another to try to get some rest before having to deal with Thor when dawn came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Bitter Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More company shows up and makes the reader command Loki to submit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn came with the thudding of Thor as he thundered up the steps to realize both Loki and Y/N were tangled together. Loki in lounge pants and t-shirt. His brother the first to wake and untangle from the scantly covered Y/N.</p><p>“What’s wrong,” Loki spoke as it seemed no explanation was needed as a knock came at the door.</p><p>“You two stay up here. Stark and Capt. Rogers are here,” Thor explained as Loki grabbed the blanket and flung it over Y/N who was waking but stayed glued to the god.</p><p>“Then you better answer the door,” Y/N’s groggy voice began as she finally sat up. Thor rushing back down while they got out of the bed to pull clothes on.</p><p>“They must have noted a change in the atmosphere when you and Thor argued yesterday,” Y/N began, jerking on clothes but a shift made her look out the window in time to note a glint a ridge over. The glint in the scope catching keen sight to realize they aimed for Loki.</p><p>Quickly she moved him out of the way before they both were swallowed in her stardust seidr Loki had never witnessed before. The smoke subsiding to leave them standing in the foyer behind Thor who was having an argument with Steve and Tony.</p><p>“What the hell is this,” Tony bellowed as he started for Loki who stood close to Y/N.</p><p>She sensed the charge, and on instinct she did the only thing she knew to make it all stop. Yelling a command for Loki to stay made her sick but it was to stop needless bloodshed. The god dropped to his knees at her side, hands palm up on his thighs as the entire room froze at the sight of what was once a powerful being reduced to a submissive in mere seconds.</p><p>“I repeat. What the hell is this and who the hell are you,” Tony began as he stopped. Looking the two over, Y/N moving flush to Loki, her hand falling to between his shoulder blades as if to comfort him.</p><p>“I was taking them back to Asgard,” Thor began, the ghosting of Loki’ fingers over her bare calf made her realize she was only clothed in the t-shirt that barely covered her naked core.</p><p>“You just can’t expect us to be OK with what ever this is Thor,” Steve now spoke up as he looked them over. He noted the brands on her arms, the one on Loki’ and how the god busied himself with looking at the floor as he snaked a hand around her bare calf to stay flush to her, as if someone was going to take her away.</p><p>“I don’t expect you to be OK with any of this! This is Asgard’s business, as I told you earlier! They are under my protection, there is no need-,” Thor began hotly as he moved to block the two from their sight. The blonde god catching how Loki held to Y/N, if this queen truly was helping him, then Thor couldn’t allow her to be taken from his brother.</p><p>“We aren’t on Asgard! This is earth,” Tony now bellowed as he got into Thor’s face, jabbing a finger in his chest.</p><p>“Loki is an intergalactic fugitive! He can’t just be free to roam around with his whore-,” Tony snarled.</p><p>At that Loki clutched tighter to her leg, obvious he was trying to keep his cool as her hand now moved to his hair to soothe over it. Y/N was using her gift to help keep the gods calm, was using it to soothe the situation and it became obvious Steve knew something was up.</p><p>“What are you doing,” the captain began as he stepped towards Y/N who looked at him without fear.</p><p>“I’m trying to keep us out of a blood bath. My tribe is surrounding us as we speak. How about we all go into the study to talk this out and allow me to call my second in command before this gets out of hand. You may think you are superior and have us by the balls, but I assure you, you don’t. Thor can attest to the prowess of the ulfhednar and berserkers,” Y/N spoke calmly as Loki was trying to calm his anger so it was less a strain on her, and she could focus on the bigger picture.</p><p>“Then what is the deal with him,” Tony spoke pointing at Loki.</p><p>“He is bound to her, he is her servant so to speak. He obeys her every word and will die protecting her,” Thor spoke up as she ached to get Loki to his feet, out of this humiliating position. She was afraid someone would take a shot at him again. It wouldn’t kill him, but then again they have advanced all weaponry as of late.</p><p>“And you owe me a new pane of glass by the way,” she spoke up, glaring at the two men who where in shock at her demand.</p><p>All attention going to the front door as Ulrich stepped in, hauling a man with him and a sniper rifle in the other. With a harsh fling, the man was thrown to the hardwood with a  bloody brow but other than that he looked unharmed.</p><p>“Took care of the problem,” Ulrich began as it was apparent by the shift in mood, the sniper in SHIELD gear wasn’t expected.</p><p>“Who the hell is this,” Tony now huffed out as she motioned Loki to get to his feet but to stay close.</p><p>“SHIELD must have sent someone ahead to scout. We,” Steve began hinting to him and Tony. “We  were to be the ones to come speak with you first. It’s obvious Fury didn’t expect us to succeed.”</p><p>Fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt made her note Loki was missing the loop as he stayed flush to her back, not daring to look at any of them.</p><p>Y/N looked up to Thor who had apology in his eyes for the events as Ulrich made his way next to Y/N and Loki. In a flash of her own dark seidr she had herself and Loki clothed in jeans and t-shirts. The change got a response from Loki who finally straitened at her side, he was preparing for orders.</p><p>“Come on, to the study,” Y/N began as she hinted to them all to follow her, Loki in tow and knowing it had to be a strange sight for all of them as it appeared he depended on the woman for stability.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Several Hours Later</b>
</p><p>“OK,” Steve breathed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Odin traded Loki as slave to his own brother, along with this cask to help their people, Loki’ people, and foster a trade between Asgard and Jotunheim. But, in turn Loki’ brother sold him to Y/N, who is a queen of these people, the berserkers and ulfhednar?”</p><p>“In short, yes,” Thor spoke up. The three Avengers left in the study to hash out what was truly going on as Y/N, Loki and Ulrich went to the sitting room with a discussion of their own</p><p>“Can you handle the tribe for the few days we leave for Asgard,” Y/N asked the old bear of a man who smirked at her. They were glad someone had come to remove the sniper that had attempted to take Loki out.</p><p>“Of course. So, you leave after his coronation then,” Ulrich spoke as the door to the study opened. The three men stepping out looking thoroughly confused, but Thor had a scowl on his face.</p><p>“Show me you have control over him,” Tony began as the three in the sitting area got to their feet looking between the men who had exited the study.</p><p>“What,” Y/N snarled at the three, eyeing Tony harshly, swearing if looks could kill he would have been dead 10 times over by now.</p><p>“Show me you have control over him, and we will leave,” Tony spoke in irritation as without warning Tony went for Loki as his suit bled on.</p><p>The billionaire knew Loki would try to defend himself. This would make him loose his composure and drop his illusion, but as he pinned him to the couch the god didn’t make a move.</p><p>“What the Hel is wrong with you,” Y/N shouted as she wrapped her hand in the suit, the Nano tech caving under her hand before bleeding over it, crushing her hand back.</p><p>This only pissed her off as she hauled Tony away from Loki and drug him out to the front yard of the cabin, wrenching her hand free of the suit. It was a bloody wreck when she flung Tony into the dirt, holding her hand as it dripped blood all over the stone path.</p><p>In shock and anger she glared at it, her temper flared as black stardust engulfed the wound to heal it. It had been a very long time since she felt the urge to fight like this, burning in her bones as she advanced on Tony who was getting to his feet.</p><p>No, he would learn that it wasn’t Loki he needed to worry about. A hard blast to the billionaires chest had him sprawling to the ground on his back, obvious he wasn’t prepared for her vengeance. Stalking  towards him as she heard others yelling at her to stop, the only thing that got her attention was Loki falling to his knees before her like a failed slave.</p><p>“Please stop my queen,” the slave before her uttered quietly, not looking up as she called her seidr to return.</p><p>“Loki get up,” she spoke quietly herself, feeling the gaze of Tony lock onto her forearms in the sunlight and the mark on Loki’s. Slowly Tony got to his feet to watch the two like the others were doing.</p><p>“Will you stop,” he actually bargained this time. It was killing him to bargain, to ask of his master, but he needed her to stop. This could possibly cause them to be separated and he wasn’t sure he could survive that.</p><p>“Loki, get up,” she spoke in her own plea as she stepped forward, his head pressed into her stomach. She felt the pain he was in by not obeying her, the mental hell and torture his body was shaking with.</p><p>“Will you stop,” he gritted out in pain as she squatted before him taking his head in her hands. “If they take you from me I want survive,” he admitted as he finally met her gaze, she seen the tears of pain in his eyes.</p><p>“I will stop if you promise to stand by my side,” she admitted as he nodded in agreement and stood with her.</p><p>Looking around Loki who was flush to her, his arm snaking around her thick middle, she glared at Tony before she spoke. “How is that for control? Is that enough,” she snipped as Loki placed his forehead to the side of hers, asking forgiveness for disobeying.</p><p>“They are done here,” Thor spoke up as he made his way to stand beside Y/N, Ulrich stepping forward to stand at her back.</p><p>Without a word Y/N turned to the berserker with Loki close to her and followed the man into the cabin, it seemed the three Avengers weren’t done at the moment. Y/N pausing at the front door after she made sure Loki was in the cabin before she spoke.</p><p>“Thor,” Y/N began, getting the gods attention as he turned from the conversation to look at her.</p><p>“Dinner is at 6. If your buddies plan on staying they better bring manners with them,” she spoke calmly as the god nodded his head at her before turning back to Steve and Tony.</p><p>“We were leaving,” Steve spoke up, deciding it was best to try to salvage the fiasco of a day.</p><hr/><p>After the day’s events, Y/N felt she deserved the hour long shower that she was now emerging from. Pulling the towel around her as she stepped out and paused in the doorway. The room was dark and silent, the full moon lighting it perfectly and glad the broken glass had been taken care of. That wasn’t why she paused, it was the figure looking out across the mountains through the glass, hands behind his back.</p><p>The god was tense, as if he was preparing for her to scold him as she padded over the hard wood. Snaking her arms around his midsection, forcing his fingers to release their hold so his arms fell to his sides. Softly she placed her damp head against his clothed spine, feeling him tense before he finally gave into the fact she wasn’t going to hurt him.</p><p>“I’m not going to ever hurt you,” she whispered as he placed a hand over hers that were folded in front of him. “I know it’s hard to accept. I still flinch when Ulrich raises his voice at anyone when he is around me,” she admitted as he let out a quiet huff.</p><p>“Is it wrong that I don’t wish to return to Asgard,” he finally spoke solemnly, feeling Y/N wrap tighter around him.</p><p>“No,” she answered in all honesty. The god knew she hated the realm just as much as he did. “We don’t have to.”</p><p>“But,” she spoke as he finally moved to pull her to his side and wrapping an arm around her thick middle. “I believe we should. It is important to Thor, and he has truly not wronged either of us. He is as much a victim of Odin as we are. He is trying to make it right between you two and for that I can’t condemn him.”</p><p>With a quiet breath Loki nodded as he laid his head on hers, continuing to look out the window.</p><p>“You are extremely loving tonight,” Y/N hummed, the god pulling her tighter and the arm wrapped around her middle squeezed. A cool hand sliding into the towel as it found the edge of it, fingers ghosting plump flesh.</p><p>“Loki,” Y/N spoke as it seemed he snapped out of the moment and was quick to release her. With quick strides he stepped to the bed quietly, leaving Y/N looking after him from the window.</p><p>Y/N knew he was beginning to show more of his old self in more ways than one and she was shocked that this was going to be apart of it. Normally when she helped to right the slaves she acquired, they went on and left, but it appeared there was more to Loki. Padding to the edge of their bed, she stood and looked him over as he refused to meet her gaze.</p><p>Loki cursed himself in his head. He was slave and she was master, his queen, he had no right to make the move he had. Silently he stared ahead, scolding himself. It was stupid, unsolicited and went against what his purpose was for her. The hand she placed on his cheek was warm and calming, her weight settling across his clothed thighs. Y/N finally in his line of sight and finding her gaze reassuring.</p><p>Y/N could feel his resolve crumble as she laid her forehead to his, her other hand threading into his longer locks as he let out a shaky breath. She needed to know if he really meant it, her fingers massaging over his scalp as she reached to his thoughts. Black stardust tangling with the old Loki, the slave Loki, and what was now becoming the new Loki. Still unsure what the new Loki was going to turn into at the moment, but she sensed a truth in his moves from earlier.</p><p>This was the first time she had the desire to act on any sexual nature in a while. She thought it had been taken when she was almost disemboweled 50 years ago. Breath shook between them as he finally laid his hands on her towel covered hips. Now was her turn to shiver in his hands as he moved back to look up at her.</p><p>Crystal clear emeralds sparkled in the moonlight as he noted the nervous look in her eyes that mirrored his own. Slowly he released one of her hips to place it to her warm cheek, it was softer than he had ever expected it to be as his thumb cherished over it. The weight of her leaning into it surprised him like the shiver he felt make it’s way up her spine.</p><p>“This is enough,” Y/N spoke as he tugged her, curious if he would be pushed away but she leaned forward to place her lips carefully to his.</p><p>It was tender, meaningful and like she said it was enough as Loki leaned back on the pillows to place her head to his chest. It was enough, Loki smiled for the first time in a long time as his fingers ghosted her spine and she nuzzled under his chin. It was enough and it was what they needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ragnarok: Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FINALLY! SOME LOVING! But how long will it last? And does Thor pressure the reader into releasing Loki?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something felt off this morning, Y/N stretched out across Loki’s clothed back as she rolled over to hers, laying across him and looking out to the darkening sky upside down. The god under her stirred slightly but it only seemed for him to bury under her to hide from the sun. With a sigh she rolled back to his side to place her forehead to his.</p><p>“We need to get up,” she groaned as he reached out to pull her into his side, a sloppy kiss to her lips as he attempted to get her to settle back with him.</p><p>It had only been two days since Thor left for his coronation, that meant it had been 2 days since Loki had let his intentions with her known. For two days they had cuddled to one another, in private, whenever they got the chance. Like they both thought, it was enough for now.</p><p>“What time is it,” he rasped out as he shuffled to get up, pulling her with him. It was a relief he was allowed to hold her like this now, that his queen allowed it. Sitting her in his lap as she settled to tug at her shirt before laying her head to his shoulder.</p><p>“Looks like 9. You know the guard will be here to pick us up early,” she uttered as he laid his head to hers.</p><p>The thoughts of returning to Asgard made Loki nervous. Made him worry of what Thor was going to do in order to break the contract that bound him to Y/N, his queen. The fear of the upcoming day’s events making him worriedly pull her tighter, feeling her fingers lace into his to pull it from her bare leg.</p><p>“It will be OK. He may break the contract, but nothing will change between us. As long as you need me to, I will be by your side,” she spoke quietly as she moved to slip out of his lap and out of bed. Loki didn’t release her hand and diligently followed her to the bathroom.</p><p>“Are you showering with me this morning,” she hinted to his hand that appeared to be refusing to release hers. Quickly he released her hand and looked at her as if he hadn’t intended to accompany her to the bathroom, and he possibly hadn’t. It had been a thing she noticed when helping slaves return to a normal life. Many times, they began to pick back up their older habits and mannerisms, they unconsciously done them. Though, she wasn’t sure what this was as he watched her nervously.</p><p>“I should go prepare breakfast,” he began, but didn’t seem to be making any moves to leave. The look in the gods eyes told her he may have the same foreboding feelings as she had when she woke.</p><p>“Ulrich is bringing breakfast,” she reminded as he stood close to her. Carefully, she took his hands in hers and gave him a gentle tug to the shower stall, and he followed close.</p><p>“This is enough,” she smiled kindly, releasing him to do what he wanted. Turning her back to him, she started the shower, hearing him leave before she pulled her shirt free and stepped into the shower to shut the door.</p><p>Ducking under the warm water, the stream relaxing her completely. The water closing off the sounds around her, stepping back out of the stream to reach for the shampoo to find her back pressed into a cool, bare torso. Slowly she turned to look up into emerald orbs that were asking for forgiveness. Y/N reached up to place her hands on the nape of his neck and rub soothingly under his tense jaw with her thumbs.</p><p>Loki noted she wasn’t shy, she wasn’t embarrassed of their nakedness. It was a thing that came with being a slave, things that once humiliated or once been taboo, no longer meant the same as before. Gingerly he placed his hands to her hips, it felt it was the safe place to allow them to fall as she pulled his forehead to hers.</p><p>“This is enough,” Loki was the first to speak as he massaged circles with his thumbs over plump hips. The god tipping his head to place a careful kiss to wet lips as they stepped back under the rain head to get lost in the moment.</p><p>Cool arms contrasting with the warmness of the shower made her shiver as they snaked around her naked curves, but she didn’t hesitate to pull flush to the god, laying her head on his chest as the kiss broke. It was silent as they held to one another, Loki laying his head on hers and holding her tight.</p><p>“Would it be too much to ask for you to stay close for the rest of our lives,” Loki finally spoke, keeping his arms around her but leaned back to look down at her.</p><p>“Possibly not,” she smiled as he bowed for a kiss but allowed her to decide if she wanted to take it. Y/N’s lips tender as she dug her fingers into his neck to press his into her’s in a more passionate kiss. It deepened with a nip of fangs Loki hadn’t a clue she had.</p><p>One of the god’s arms slid along her spine and laced into damp locks to keep her from pulling away. The god grunting into the kiss as his tongue swept her bottom lip and they parted instantly for tongues to tangle. The move awoken sensations in Loki, almost primal as he pressed her back into the tile wall, assuring the hand laced in her hair cushioned her head on the hard tile.</p><p>Her body arched off of the cold tile and into Loki. It left nothing to the imagination what he felt as his feelings, pressed into her plump stomach, making her shutter in anticipation as he released her lips. His own falling to her neck to make her shutter harder against him as he nipped at the soft flesh. The hand on her hip sliding down to her plump thigh and paused.</p><p>“Is this permitted,” he spoke quietly as he moved to lock gazes with her. With one nod of her head he helped her place her legs around his waist. Carefully he held her, letting her guide him.</p><p>She shuttered as the tip of his engorged cock teased slick drenched hole. Y/N shaking her head as it leaned against his, letting him know she was ready. Gradually he lowered her over his throbbing cock, it had been so long since he had felt pleasure like this, it made him nervous if he was doing it right. The raspy moan that passed her lips made him anxious, he would have paused if she hadn’t reassured him it was OK.</p><p>Norns, she didn’t expect him to be this well-endowed or for the burn and stretch to be this intense. Her thighs began to shake, her head falling to his shoulder as it felt overwhelming, pain and pleasure hazing. Her cunt clenching tight, earning a grunt as she was finally seated over his throbbing cock. Y/N knew how it felt for him, pleasure for a slave was forbidden, punishable by pain.</p><p>All he could do was hold tightly to her shivering body, Loki feared he was hurting her, that he had done wrong, he was going to be punished. It sent chills to the base of his skull as she placed her lips to his neck, under his ear. Her voice reassuring him it was OK, he was doing what she asked. Steadily she moved to lay her head to his, pressing his lips to hers again in need.</p><p>“You can move,” she murmured on his lips as he took in a shaky breath. Loki’s free hand going to the nape of her neck to press her lips to his again, taking time to pull out of juicy cunt and slide back in.</p><p>Her thighs shook as she became accustom to him. It felt as if she was losing her maidenhood again and she possibly was. It felt like they had centuries to explore each other as the god took his time with her, it was what they needed. Y/N felt Loki shiver against her, she knew what he was doing, denying his own release to make sure she got what she was after.</p><p>“Loki,” she rasped out across his lips, the shower thick with lust. The emotion clouding over her as she didn’t shield her gift, she craved every moment of this, and she wanted him to feel it as well. “It’s OK, let go,” she breathed into his mouth as his head fell back, her fingers lacing into his wet short locks for him to feel what she did.</p><p>With a shuttering groan, the god couldn’t stop himself  from falling into the abyss with her pulled tightly to him. Greedy cunt milking the god of all his spilling cock had to offer. Her head falling to his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his to hold flush, shuttering with their release, both stilling under the water. Meaningful kisses placed on her shoulder as Loki laid his head to hers. “This is enough,” he rasped out as he held to her.</p><p>His head swam, he was waiting for the recoil, the curses, the punishment; but no, she wouldn’t. This was them, this was all theirs and he wasn’t going to let it be robbed from them. He felt her shivering stop and gingerly allowed her to her feet but kept flush as the water continued to rain over them. Soothingly he ran his fingers over her spine, allowing his seidr to take away any soreness.</p><p>With a kind smile she looked up at him, she could feel him using a small bit of his seidr and it wasn’t causing him anguish. “This is enough,” she murmured up to him as he pressed her to step back and cut off the water.</p><p>Taking her lips carefully, Loki put his hand behind her head again to press her into the tile wall, but this time he was slightly timid. Breaking the kiss to hover over her, giving her a small smile as he opened the door for her and took her hand to escort her out in front of him.</p><p>“I wondered how long it would take you two too get over it,” came Ulrich’s voice from the doorway, the man standing with his back to them but leaned against the jamb.</p><p>“Spying old man,” Y/N smirked as Loki placed a towel around her shoulders. The queen moving it to wrap around her as he took another to wrap around his waist.</p><p>“It’s not spying if I can hear you the moment I entered the cabin,” he chuckled, still not turning around as Y/N stepped around him followed by Loki who looked nervously at the man.</p><p>“Come on, breakfast is getting cold,” he began as he pushed off the door jamb with a smirked and started down the steps. “Though as short as that was, it is probably still hot,” he chuckled.</p><p>“We aren’t dressed,” Y/N shouted after the old berserker who continued on his way.</p><p>“Use your seidr, rabbits,” Ulrich shouted from the bottom of the steps, hinting to the quick nature of their love making.</p><p>“Rabbits,” Loki asked as with a wave of her hand she had them clothed. Y/N in traditional ulfhednar dressage leathers, while she dressed Loki in Asgardian dress armor, green and gold of course.</p><p>“Our session was short lived,” she laughed, hinting for him to follow down to the kitchen. The god surprising her by taking her hand and pulling her back to him, spinning her so she faced him and was flush. She began to speak before he took a greedy kiss, allowing her to take charge of it before it broke.</p><p>“We can try again,” he asserted, she seen the look to please in his eyes along with mischief.</p><p>“We will, not now,” she smiled as she turned to leave but he lifted her into his arms to carry her to breakfast.</p><p>“Allow me,” he spoke, nuzzling at her nose before taking the first step down to the kitchen. Both were trying to suppress the feeling from earlier, the one that nagged at them that it was all about to go wrong.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Asgard</b>
</p><p>The guard that escorted them out of the golden observatory was emotionless compared to the god that waited for them on the rainbow bridge. Y/N’s arm looped in Loki’s, quick to let go as Thor grabbed his brother into a tight bear hug. Then releasing him to do the same to Y/N who took it all in stride while  Loki glared at Thor and was quick to place her arm back in his when he released her.</p><p>“It is done,” Thor spoke up as three horses where led towards them, the two looking at him in puzzlement before it dawned on them what it meant. “The contract is amended, and we keep peace with Jotunheim and Midgard. As well as both of your banishments have been lifted,” the blond smiled as the two still stood frozen, it felt no different than before, but then again.</p><p>“Release him from you Queen Y/N. That is the last act,” Thor smiled as Y/N looked up to Loki who wouldn’t meet her gaze. She felt his body vibrating with anxiety at the statement of what she needed to do.</p><p>“Loki,” Y/N spoke swallowing hard, ready to utter the sentence that would break the bond, but he stopped her.</p><p>“No. She will not break it,” Loki stated, glaring at Thor whose turn it was to puzzle over his brother.</p><p>“If I order it, then she must,” Thor began calmly, no threat in his voice as he leveled Loki’s gaze and finally noting how white knuckled he held to Y/N’s metal gauntlet, decorated in running wolves.</p><p>“Then do not order it,” Loki spoke through gritted teeth, Y/N stepping in front of the god to push him back a step. Her free hand going to his cheek to make him look at her, apparent he wasn’t letting go of her arm at the moment. “Don’t,” he gritted out to her as she smiled at him, cocking her head to the side.</p><p>“Nothing will change,” she whispered as he leaned into her touch. A heated hand on the small of her back making her turn to look up at Thor as he stood at her side.</p><p>“Later then,” Thor smiled, Y/N sensed he knew the pressure it was putting on his brother and thankfully he realized now wasn’t the time for this battle. He would have to allow Y/N to go about this in a way that wouldn’t cause Loki torture.</p><p>“Yes, later,” Y/N smiled as they were interrupted by a guard who hurried up to them.</p><p>“What is it,” Thor asked as he turned to look at the Einherjar.</p><p>“The All-father is awake and demanding he see his sons. He is asking for the both of you by name,” the guard spoke breathlessly, looking to both Thor and Loki.</p><p>“Use your seidr,” Y/N spoke up to the raven-haired god who nodded. Y/N reached out to take Thor’s arm before they appeared in front of the All-fathers chambers. “I’ll wait here,” she began but the grip on her arm told her it wasn’t going to happen, Loki pulling her through the open chamber doors. The three of them coming face to face with Odin sitting on the edge of his bed. Everyone leaving the three of them alone with the All-father.</p><p>“My sons, Queen Y/N,” he greeted the three fondly, both Y/N and Loki not sure what to do as they followed Thor’s every move.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ragnarok Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At Hella’s arrival, things are done and said in hopes of making it a ea sire battle but there is a secret to the reader and her people. They live to serve Asgardian royalty.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why am I not surprised you two have a sister,” Y/N spoke as they stepped back into the room from the balcony, Thor looking at the two in anger but not at them.</p><p>“We should ready ourselves,” was all Loki got out as the Bifrost lit up, the three watching closely as it shut off.</p><p>“Let us go greet our sister,” Thor spoke up as he leapt from the balcony of the chamber. Loki beginning  to join him until Y/N stepped in front of him and pulled his lips to hers.</p><p>“Loki. I, Y/N, queen of the ulfhednar release you from your bond to me. I release you as a free man with no ties to no one but yourself,” she murmured across his lips as she took a kiss. Both shutting their eyes to realize they had transported to the rainbow bridge, Loki’s arm wrapped tightly around her plump middle.</p><p>They felt the tingle of the brands on their arms as they disappeared. “Then, <em>I </em>will bind <em>myself</em> to you,” Loki breathed before they separated to face the woman who stepped onto the Bifrost. The two of them taking a stand next to Thor and ready for a fight.</p><p>The woman that walked out before them paused to look over the three of them, but more specially her gaze paused on Y/N. The glint in Hella’s eyes telling Y/N she knew what the queen was. The wicked smirk crossing the goddesses face making it known her intentions of what she planned to do with Y/N.</p><p>“You should kneel before your queen, should you not,” Hella spoke as Y/N felt the All-fathers seal begin to tingle on her shoulder. The two gods at her side looking to Y/N for an instant.</p><p>Y/N had been told that Asgardian royalty had complete control of the ulfhednar when the right was invoked, but she had never felt it before. It ached at the back of her skull, but so far, nothing unbearable as she stared back at the goddess of death who glanced over Loki, then sneering at Thor.</p><p>“Well, should I make you kneel then,” she spoke taking a step forward as Thor released Mjolnir. The hammer stopped and shattered to pieces.</p><p>“Thor no,” Loki yelled as he started for the woman only to be knocked from the bridge without any effort and into the void. Loki making a move to fight but the hand on his forearm made him stop or he thought that was what held him. It was Hella, she held him paralyzed with seidr.</p><p>“KNEEL ULFHEDNAR,” Hella bellowed at Y/N who fell to her knees as if she had been struck in the back of them.</p><p>“Stop,” Loki snarled at Hella, moving to stop her, but she had him by the throat in no time. The goddess jerking him close to glance him over. This, Loki, was very familiar, and then it occurred to her who the trickster was.</p><p>“I thought Odin would have killed you, given your heritage,” Hella spoke as she put him to his feet next to Y/N who was still on her knees, head hung, and hands up turned on her thighs.</p><p>It made Loki’ heart stop, she was submitting. The thought springing to mind as he watched Hella jerk the leather coat from Y/N’s back, then tearing the tunic to expose Odin’ seal.</p><p>“This want do,” Hella spoke up as she twisted her wrist and all markings on the ulfhednar were gone with nothing but soft skin in their place. Y/N not daring to make a sound as she bit her cheek.</p><p>Hella turned back to Loki, looking him over once more then to Y/N. Noting how his gaze lingered on the submissive creature that Hella held Loki next to with power neither had witnessed before.</p><p>“Allow me to take possession of her,” Loki, the old Loki spoke steadily as Hella paused next to Y/N with a sinister smile.</p><p>“Do you know how to take possession of an ulfhednar,” Hella began as she stayed put but ran her fingers into Y/N’ hair as if she was a prized dog.</p><p>“I do. I have read it in many history books,” he admitted as he watched Y/N shutter at the goddesses touch, or was she shuttering at his admittance?</p><p>This truly terrified Loki, he still felt every bit of a coward as before. This was just another illusion he was putting over the terrified slave he truly was, even though he was free. This could break Y/N, this could ruin her, ruin them, but he couldn’t fathom what Hella had planned for her. There was a movement at Hella’s back, in the observatory, it was Heimdall.</p><p>“Then, take possession of her,” Hella smiled darkly as she stepped away to allow him free.</p><p>Loki stretched the soreness of his muscles out that lingered thanks to the frozen stance he had been forced to keep before stepping before Y/N. Stopping before her, so close her head almost struck his thigh as she continued to stare down at the bridge. The god knew she wouldn’t move, the words he was about to speak felt like he was about to choke on them and vomit.</p><p>“It’s OK Loki,” she murmured so only he heard just before he swallowed the bile in his throat and began the binding spell. This time it caused an elaborate work of knots and runes to take over her chest, shoulders, and arms. The scent of charring flesh anointing the air as did her whimper. The binding runes healing to beautiful scars, leaving her shivering as Loki placed his hand on her head, knowing Y/N felt how sick it made him to do this.</p><p>This was just long enough to make a plan to rid them of Hella. To keep Y/N safe, until they can work out a plan. Loki looked up to Hella as a black whip appeared in the goddesses hand and held it out to Loki who stared at her, wide eyed.</p><p>“She needs to be punished. She did not kneel when told. You can not afford to go easy on a creature such as her,” Hella spoke as she forced the whip into Loki’ hand before reaching down to rip Y/N’s ruined tunic free, bare flesh exposed to the whip.</p><p>“This is necro, it will kill her,” Loki spoke up as Y/N wrapped her arms around his leg to pull tight. Shivering worse now, a slave begging for him to be easy on her.</p><p>“No, it want. Her kind have a certain immunity. Well, come-on I haven’t got all day. We still have to take care of the city then the other realms,” she spoke looking at Loki.</p><p>“Unless you want me to,” Hella spoke stepping forward, Y/N gripping tighter to Loki’s leg.</p><p>The thought of lashing out at Hella with the whip crossed his mind, but it would do no good against the queen of the dead. He thought of his seidr, but he wasn’t powerful enough, it couldn’t be done alone, they would need help. She was trapped here on Asgard since Heimdall had taken the sword, so that was one less worry. He didn’t want to hurt Y/N, all she had done was help him, this was sickening, and he felt her using her gift to take all his remorse as he jerked the whip back from Hella.</p><p>“No,” was the last word Y/N heard Loki speak before the sting of the necro whip flayed across her spine and side as she gripped to Loki’s leg even tighter.</p><p>“She didn’t cry out. Again,” she heard Hella speak as without warning it was laid across her spine and the previous wound. Y/N jolted into Loki’s leg, doing all she could to contain her cry and his emotion. Still no cry of pain.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Another lash, this one closer to her shoulder blades as she dug her nails into the leather of his thighs, shivering as the whip pulled away. Her emotion tangling with his own, taking the burden of his regret as she clung tighter and felt the hand he had placed on her head twisting in her locks. Y/N knew he was reliving his own beating, and knew it meant she had to take that memory on as well.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Y/N didn’t cry out, Loki closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at her stubbornness, his hand tangled in her hair tightened in frustration. That was when he realized what she was doing, she was sparing him the regret of doing this to her and that made him regret it more, but he couldn’t because of her.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Cry out my queen. Please cry out. Loki thought, bringing the whip up to bring it down again. His arm felt heavy as the harsh whip slid across her bare flesh. It was cutting and singeing at the same time, Y/N should be bleeding out, but all that appeared was a blackened wound with black spider veins that ran across her reddening flesh. Damn, she didn’t cry.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>Y/N knew that a slave broken effortlessly would be frowned on, so she had to endure long enough to show she could carry the weight that was to be placed upon her shoulders.</p><p>Another lash and another command for Loki to do it once more. Loosing count, losing her hold on all the emotion that was breaking through the pain to escape as a gut wrenching scream.</p><p>“I yield,” Y/N shrieked out as loudly as possible. The ulfhednar releasing Loki’s leg to fall to the bridge a huddled heap. Losing her grip on Loki’s regret for a few seconds, hearing his breath hitch for a moment before she was able to call it back and hold it in her shivering form.</p><p>She never heard anyone speak as a cloth dropped over her back prior to the command to stand was barked down to her along with one to pull on the tunic. Sitting up, Y/N was sure to do as told and keep her eyes down cast. Jerking the shirt over her head as she stood and swallowing  the bile that was rising in her throat. Hella pausing before her as the ulfhednar stood shakily beside of Loki, feeling his gaze on her and words murmured before she felt the coldness of necro steel circle her clammy throat and lock.</p><p>“Now. You and your pet will return to Midgard and bring her tribe here,” Hella ordered as Loki stepped towards the observatory but immediately noted the sword gone.</p><p>Y/N didn’t need her gifts to know what Hella was feeling as she spun and turned towards Asgard. It was all she could do to keep from falling to the rainbow bridge in pain and crying out for them to kill her. She had to endure until they could figure a plan, she had to-</p><p>Within seconds Y/N collapsed at Loki’s side and fell to the bridge before he could catch her. The god reaching down to take her into his arms to be hit head on with the despair, and recoil of his actions she had kept from him. Bile rose in his throat, choking him as he stood with her in his arms, thankful Hella continued on her way and paid him no mind.</p><p>Y/N’s head lulling to his shoulder, he looked straight ahead as the fragile slave died with in him. That wasn’t who Loki was anymore, he had to put his head in the game if they were to survive to find a way out of this. His emerald gaze hardening as he glared into Hella’s back.</p><p>The pain he knew Y/N felt made the god shake with rage, he wanted to place her down gently and go for the queen of darkness now, but they needed to prepare. Y/N had held his life in her hands for close to a year, now, rolls were reversed, and he planned to not fail his queen. A thing that Hella would never be to them.</p><hr/><p>A slave knew not to wake screaming, not to expect to be tended to or not wake up in pain in some shape or form. They knew not to jerk awake, they were to wake up quietly so not to disturb any around them and set to work as soon as they did, or patiently wait for their master to return to direct them.</p><p>Quietly she sat up in a lavish bed, the previous events flooding back and making her rush to stagger out of the sheets that wrapped around her to find some where to throw up. Royal quarters had a bath, and she just had to find it before she made a mess in the floor. Worriedly she stumbled through the doorway that she hoped was a bath and finding the perfect place to throw up.</p><p>When the sickness subsided, she cleaned herself and the bath. Y/N weakly stumbling into the bedroom. Numbly she focused on pulling the sheets out of the floor, making sure they weren’t dirtied and fighting the swimming of her head. The slave she had pushed back waking to take over, so she wasn’t allowed to succumb to breaking down at the onslaught of sentiments from being enslaved and beaten for disobedience for the second time in her life.</p><p>Once the bed was straightened, the slave looked around to note there was nothing else to do. Solemnly she looked down at the garments she wore to make sure they were presentable. She had been dressed in loose pants and a tunic with sleeves that stopped below her elbows to show off the runes and filigree. Smoothing over the deep green fabrics, she reached up to touch the collar around her neck, the metal cold and jagged feeling, noting her flesh felt raw.</p><p>Looking over to the balcony, the slave knew better than to go to it as she noted it was dark out. That meant her master, Loki, would return soon. The sound of opening doors beyond the bedroom made her hurry to place herself in the center of the room. Getting to her knees, head down and hands upturned on her thighs as she waited for him to enter and tell her what to do.</p><p>Loki wasn’t prepared for the sight of Y/N on her knees, he wasn’t prepared for the resigned creature she had become. In haste he rushed towards her, the sudden movement had her panicking and he could do nothing to stop it as she stumbled to her feet to get away from him. He knew firsthand the state she was in, trying to stay put but trying to get away in fear of punishment.</p><p>With ease he caught her when she gave into her fear, sinking to her knees next to the bed but he grabbed her before she ever touched the floor this time and had her sit on the mattress. Loki shielded his own feelings from her, it was the last thing he needed and right now he needed to make sure she was OK.</p><p>Remaining standing, Loki lifted the tunic she wore to assure her wounds were healed, which thankfully they had. The only evidence were the black veins that were fading, but slowly. Meticulously he allowed the shirt to fall over her back and stepped between her legs to lay her head on his hip. Gently he placed his hand between her shoulder blades, feeling her take in a breath but not dare to touch him other than where he permitted.</p><p>His leathers stank of blood and sweat. It even scented as if he had been walking through dense foliage, feeling him rub between her shoulders softly. She scented his longing along with his tiredness as he got her to her feet, but she still knew better than to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Let us go bathe,” Loki spoke quietly as she nodded and followed him to the bath.</p><p>When they entered she knew what she was to do. Taking her time, she was sure not to touch his flesh as she tugged his long coat off, but he stopped her. This time she looked at him briefly before he pushed her back gently. Quietly he took the hem of her tunic in his fingers and lifted it over her head as she held her arms up to make it easier.</p><p>Then, ghosting his fingers over her clavicle, over the tops of her bare breast, tracing the runes that bound her to him. Her soft flesh pebbled under his touch as she kept her gaze down cast, following his hands as they went to her hips to push pants over the plump flesh and to the floor.</p><p>“Go wait for me,” he nodded for her to get into the large pool of water which she did quietly and quickly. Y/N made sure to keep her back to him, still numb to the entire situation as she heard him enter the water.</p><p>Lithe fingers caressing over her bare marked shoulders made her eyes flutter closed at the gentleness of the action. “Turn and look at me. My queen,” a calm voice echoed in her ear, his breath tickling across the shell of it.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she did as commanded and faced him, looking up to emerald orbs that sparkled in the dim light. She moved to look away, but the hand on her chin stopped her and made her hold his gaze.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid to hold my gaze,” he murmured as he pulled her close and placed her head on his chest. Delicately Loki took her wrist and wrapped her arms around his midsection.</p><p>“Yes master,” she whispered as he let out a huff and she braced for punishment, sensing his rage at her statement.</p><p>“Loki, my queen. You call me Loki,” he spoke halfheartedly, the severity of the situation weighing on him as he began to sway her gently in a calming way. “Not long,” he echoed as she shook her head that she understood what he meant.</p><p>“This is enough,” he sighed as he laid his head on hers and continued to hold her. Loki wanted to speak to her of the latest development with Hella. The fact the queen of darkness was his mother remained more unnerving than he cared to admit, as all he had done to keep Heimdall and the other Asgardians hidden in the mountains. The god knew he couldn’t allow her to know for fear of Hella using it against them.</p><p>With a quiet sigh her eye lashes tickled his bare flesh as she nuzzled lightly at it, leaning hard into him. “This is enough,” she hushed as she allowed her gift to create a calm for them, even if it was to be short lived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ragnarok Pt.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What becomes of Loki and the readers newest shift in dynamics? And what does Hella expect of the reader and Loki?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t a shock Hella summoned them at sunrise. Loki made sure Y/N was prepared for whatever Hella asked of her. The god quietly and sternly informing her what was expected while wrapping the linen strips he had found in the armory around her body. He had read how her people had a way of wrapping these strips around different parts of their body to protect them from injury.</p><p>Watching him close and listening, Y/N knew that he could do all this with his seidr, but it was evident he wanted the excuse to caress over her soft flesh. Scenting his longing as a cool breeze came in from the open balcony doors that made her eyes flutter closed as he continued her instruction.</p><p>“Did you hear a word of what I said,” Loki deadpanned as he stopped before her. Watching her eyes open quickly with a flash of fear.</p><p>“Yes Loki. Every word,” she admitted as she looked down to her hand as he tucked the end of the wrap, so it didn’t cause her discomfort under the metal gauntlet. “You suspect she will test me?”</p><p>“I suspect a lot pet,” was all he uttered as he took a step back to make sure the wraps looked right.</p><p>It had been a long time since she had been wrapped in the traditional battle cloth. It was a cloth that had been made by the dwarves to function as armor. The last time she had them on she had to do it herself, but she remembered as a child her parents would wrap one another. The thought making her take a deep breath, resign to your fate, she thought as she cleared her mind before looking up to Loki but not meeting his gaze, like a good slave, a good warrior of Asgard.</p><p>A loud knock had her looking to him for an instant as she was ingulfed in golden light and adorned in a generals battle armor. It was light but covered all vital parts. She nodded as he hurried past her and followed him every step of the way. Not looking around but keeping her senses about her as they were led to the court yard by Skurge.</p><p>“I see your pet has made a full recovery,” Hella spoke up as Y/N stared straight ahead. The goddess looking her over as Y/N stopped next to Loki opposite her. Hella watched the ulfhednar as she studied the guard that stood before them along with the wolf. They were the undead, they followed Hella, they-</p><p>Loki must have nodded because it wasn’t long Hella called Y/N out of her stance next to him. Carefully she stepped where she could be seen, looking at the goddess but not meeting her gaze.</p><p>“Come here,” Hella spoke up to Y/N who didn’t hesitate, she had to shield her emotion from Loki who was about to drown her in silent worry as he followed her steps in front of him to Hella.</p><p>This time she didn’t wait for the order, she didn’t want to be whipped again. The cold bite of the necro collar enough to remind her of how it felt when the whip, the very one Loki wore on his hip, felt as it raked her flesh. Going to her knees, completely submitting and cursing herself for becoming excited at the praise she received.</p><p>“I want you to show me your skill. If you are a true queen of your people then that will pose no problem,” Hella began hinting to her to stand and look out across her warriors. The goddess barking orders for them to clear the yard and 10 to step forward.</p><p>“If you kill her then her people will revolt. I have been with them long enough to know they will die before we can ever take possession of them,” Loki spoke hotly, he shielded his true emotion but berated the goddess, his mother none the less. So be it if she tried to hurt him, it just meant the trap was to be sprung sooner.</p><p>“Then all the more reason for her to not die,” Hella smirked at Loki. “Go on then, queen of the ulfhednar, show me what you can do.”</p><p>That was the signal. Taking in a deep breath Y/N started down the steps to the waiting warriors who were already standing at the ready. Forcing her mind to go blank, she wanted to think of a happier time, but what kept coming to mind was she and Loki in the shower back on Midgard. Shutting her eyes, letting her senses guide her into the center of the undead, she pushed it all away. Her mind blanked, good that was what she needed as one came for her, blade raised.</p><p>Loki kept his outward appearance stoic as he watched his queen, his Y/N swallowed up by the warriors and their weapons. The 10 undead swarming her, if she died, if this killed her, he wasn’t sure what his next move would be other than going for Hella head on. Good, best he die with her then.</p><p>Wrapping her arms tight around ones waist, she downed him and crushed its skull to powder on the ground.</p><p>One.</p><p>The others came at her back, wrapping her hand around the sword blade, she spun and wrapped her other around the hilt to wretch it free. Taking the hilt in her hands, she swung hard.</p><p>Two. Oh! And three!</p><p>Dropping the blade, she grabbed the helmet of another as it tried to wrap arms around her waist. Wrenching the helmet and skull free she turned on the other to drive the horn of the helmet into its eyes.</p><p>Four, five.</p><p>Ducking down low, she captured another’s legs and took the battle axe he swung at her. Necro burned across her cheek but didn’t register as she took the handle near the head of the blade and rammed the handle into its chin up through its skull.</p><p>Six.</p><p>The god wanted to shout for it to stop, but she moved to beautifully in battle to utter a word. He was afraid if he did she truly would be killed. Keeping his sentiments in check, he chanced a side glance at Hella and Skurge. Hella looked impressed, good, that would help Y/N. Skurge, well he looked as troubled as he had the moment he was made executioner.</p><p>Seven.</p><p>Looking back to Y/N who downed another by crushing its neck with her bare hands, the skull popping free. His heart stopping when a blade fell on her armored shoulder, slicing the guard but she didn’t budge. The binding, it was intact he noticed the split second before she spun to swipe it’s legs from under it.</p><p>Battle axe raised, she plunged it into it’s skull as a blade cut through the air in attempts of wedging in her ribs.</p><p>Eight.</p><p>Wrapped hand catching the blade to jerk the warrior to her and drive the battle axe handle through the helmet then skull.</p><p>Nine.</p><p>Holding to the sword she jabbed it back to the one coming for her. Impaling it effectively and turning with the battle axe to lop it’s head from its shoulders.</p><p>Ten.</p><p>Dropping the blades, she stood in the middle of the chaos as the warriors returned to their former state. It didn’t faze her as she looked to Hella for another order, feeling the sting on her cheek and a bruise forming under the wrap of her guard-less right shoulder. Mind still blank, the only thing that made her function was the knowledge of the slave and the fighter.</p><p>“Oh good, she survived,” Hella smiled at Y/N who didn’t dare meet her gaze as the goddess sauntered  down the steps followed by Loki and Skurge. It made Loki’s heart ache as Y/N fell to her knees before Hella again. The survival of the slave showing more now as her head bowed and they all paused.</p><p>“Take your pet and go to the mountains. There has to be ways off of Asgard without the Bifrost. Return at night fall and tell me your findings,” Hella spoke as she looked over to Loki who nodded.</p><p>“Go with your master ulfhednar,” the goddess barked at Y/N who inclined her head and got to her feet to step to Loki’s side.</p><p>Without hesitation Loki hurried out of the courtyard with Y/N close and barking for horses to be readied.</p><hr/><p>The two kept silent as the horses stepped lazily through the foliage. It was only them, Loki thankful that Hella hadn’t insisted on guard. Going deeper into the forest, the palace seemed to become an after thought as he began to study her close. He could feel her shielding herself, thinking blankly of the task at hand, eyes scanning seeing everything then again not.</p><p>Nudging his horse faster, there was a glade up ahead, it was small, but it would afford them privacy if he put up a barrier. Hearing her nudge her own faster along behind him and both halting in the glade. She studied him close, furrowed her brow as he rushed to slide off his horse, and hurried to her.</p><p>Flicking his wrist slighly she felt seidr shield them from prying eyes and it made her nervous. The slave screaming to submit, the warrior telling her to fight and her old self nowhere to be found as he jerked her from the saddle.</p><p>She wasn’t expecting the crushing of his lips to hers. The salty taste driving her over the edge and into the memory of the shower she had sought to destroy during her fight with the undead. His hand going to the back of her head as he collapsed with her into the soft grass. Careful to not put any weight on her as he settled between her spread thighs.</p><p>The leather that covered them creaking in protest as the kiss deepened. His tongue sweeping her lips which willingly parted for it to tangle with hers. Y/N was unable to stop the moan she let out in time with his grunt as in impatience he had their clothing gone with a thought of seidr. Releasing her lips to trail over her jaw, the collar to her clavicle.</p><p>Pressing his lips to the bruise that was spreading over her right shoulder. Rutting at her with leaking cock, teasing wet folds and met with a bucking of ample hips. He felt her lips fall to his shoulder, nipping at the flesh, a thing no slave would do as he carefully slid into her aching cunt.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around her thick torso, he pulled her to sit up on his thighs, angling to glide in and out of her gently. Looking up at his queen as she gasped out at the sensations he was giving her, a hand freeing to reach up, cupping her cheek and pull her to his lips. Her hands slipping around his neck to wrap around him tightly as she rutted in desperation.</p><p>It was heated passion as her lips slammed into his, tasting hot copper as <em>she</em> deepened it this time. Loki didn’t care, he wanted her, needed her as he fell to his back to let her have control. Turning frenzied for the two as he slammed up in to juicy cunt, making her gasp out. A tug to his neck had him sitting up for her to ride him furiously as lips clashed again.</p><p>He tasted it, he finally tasted her impending orgasm, just like she explained to him she done the same in the shower. Releasing her lips, he needed to hear her release as he moved to nip hard at the top of her breast, breaking the skin, tasting her again. Her body shook as she fell over the edge with a scream out to the sky.</p><p>She felt him spill into her womb, the taste of him on her lips as she began to shiver in a haze of ecstasy. If this was all she got then this-.</p><p>“This is enough,” Loki whispered into her ear as he pulled her to settle into him. He sat leaned back on one arm while the other held her shivering form close.</p><p>The glade going quiet around them but for the sounds of the horses that had found a patch of grass to munch on. Brushing over her spine gingerly, he relished in her shivering form draped over his. No longer would he stall small pieces of happiness between him. Not in the Hel that was becoming their lives.</p><p>This was the second chance at stopping Hella, Thanos. This was the second, the last and the one and only way now. Strange said there was no other way to stop Thanos, but he hadn’t any clue it would have played out like this.</p><p>There was no insight, no indication that pointed to Odin throwing him to Helblendi to be broken. Loki had been broken, that wasn’t a ploy, that wasn’t a coverup and had left him wondering how that stopped Thanos. The creature shivering on his chest brought him back to now. Thor knew this as well, but like him had been ignorant to Y/N’s involvement.</p><p>This was his Y/N, she would forever be his, and if they survived this, he was going to make sure she was free but at his side. He wondered if he should explain it to her. That this had already happened once before but in a different way, a different time, with different people and outcome.</p><p>No, not yet. He couldn’t risk Hella knowing that this was a repeat of past events to stop a titan. Fingers running over her spine, calling the wraps back to their place. They couldn’t stall long or they would have an undead wolf breathing down their backs.</p><p>No, he wasn’t that Loki any longer. He wasn’t the Loki captured by the Avengers before the reset. No longer the slave, the one that died out on the Bifrost when Hella returned. This was who he was, a new Loki so to say, he was <em>her</em> Loki, Y/N’s Loki and he dared anyone to state otherwise.</p><p>Using seidr to fit the wraps to her as he had placed them earlier, hand moving from her spine to card through disheveled locks to braid it back to the way he had it. Moving to his feet with her still tucked tight to him as he called their armor back.</p><p>“We will ride until dusk, but I feel all ways out of Asgard are closed,” was all he uttered as the horses obediently stepped up to the two. Loki helping her into her saddle as he noted her take up her blank look from earlier though she still shivered with her orgasm.</p><p>Calling the magic back that was keeping them hidden, Loki got onto his mount and nudged him into a run with Y/N fast behind him.</p><hr/><p>It wasn’t what Hella wanted to hear, the goddess knowing the only way off the Bifrost was the sword. That meant they had to find Heimdall, and odds where she was going to send Y/N. Thankfully she dismissed the two.</p><p>Loki hurried to their chambers to get reprieve from the mad goddess. One more day, it would be close to morning when Thor showed up, he had to keep her safe one more day. Hastily Loki grabbed her gauntlet wrist the moment the doors to the bedroom clanged closed and drug her to the bath.</p><p>Not caring they were still fully dressed, he jerked her in front of him and walked her backwards down the steps that led into the large pool of water. Taking her lips in haste and nipping hard at her bottom lip to allow his tongue to slip past for a taste.</p><p>He couldn’t get enough of her and he didn’t fully know why. He wondered, because of his years of being a thrall and now he was free to do as he wished with someone he felt deeply for; or if Y/N was just an addictive drug he craved.</p><p>His hands went to cup the back of her head as his lips pressed harder into hers. Her hands wrapping tightly in his long coat to make the leather creak. With a harsh jerk, she had it free and he felt the tingle of her seidr wanting to rid them of their clothes, but she didn’t dare use it without his say so.</p><p>“Do it lover,” he breathed out the command she was all to happy to carry out.</p><p>This wasn’t the slave wanting to please, as her seidr took their clothes and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This wasn’t the slave craving him between her thighs. This was Y/N, only Y/N and she would take him with a smile on her face as she sank around him for the second time that day. She could never get enough of how he stretched her, filled her up or made the shivers shoot up her spine to the base of her skull, coming out as a wonton moan.</p><p>Feeling him swallow it down she tasted his ending coming soon, especially when soaking cunt clenched tightly around him and pulled back to sink over him again. Their panting mingling as he held her flush to him, this time his teeth raking over the crook of her neck as she shuttered in his grip. She wanted it, needed it as his lips wrapped around her flesh sucking harshly, tasting her as he bit down.</p><p>Arching into him, Loki released her neck in exchange for a hardened nipple that was thrust into his face. Sucking it into his mouth to nip at it and feeling as well as tasting the pleasure it gave her. Panting breath, quiet moans and grunts mingling with the water that lapped at the edges of the pool due to their motions.</p><p>“Norns you are a magnificent creature,” he breathed out across her breast as he thrust harder into her begging cunt, feeling it clench around him. “How I worship you.”</p><p>The statement taking her off guard as gaze snapped down, locking onto lust blown emeralds that swallowed her in. A smile spreading across her face as she wrapped her hands around his head and face to place her lips to his. She panted out a whimper on his lips as he thrust harder, making her aching cunt begin to twitch.</p><p>Wanting to pull away to scream out to the room her release, but the hand he clasped on the back of her head had her panting down his throat in cries as her nails raked his scalp. Swallowing his grunt as his head fell between her breast to leave a harsh bite when he came inside her greedy womb. Throwing her head back but no sound would escape as it hung in her throat and her needy cunt milked him of his worth.</p><p>One last thrust and he stilled. Holding deathly tight to her as he laid his forehead to her chest. Shaking arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders to lay her head to his.</p><p>“No matter what tomorrow brings,” his voice echoed from her chest as he continued to hold to her. Slowly allowing her to her feet in the pool, kissing the bites he had left on his way, as well as the rune that was his, resting below the hollow of her throat. “I will keep you safe. But I need you to trust me lover.”</p><p>Pushing back to look at him, Y/N wanted to ask what he meant, but knew it was better off she didn’t. There was no need for her to know due to Hella’s power over her. The goddess could rip the truth from her and not think twice about it.</p><p>“I do,” she uttered as he held her tight. The god hiding his worry from her, he could feel her trying to keep the calm, even it was just for the moment. Tracing along her spine, the runes that bound her to him tingled under his fingertips. He ached to release her, but not now, not when it could cause more harm if Hella noted the change in her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ragnarok Pt.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Does Ragnarök play out like WE KNOW? Or since the addition of the reader, has it changed everyone’s fate?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Skurge came for them again, but they had already been up, tending to other needs as well as Loki taking extra care with her wraps this morning. She sensed his tension, she knew something was going to happen but thought it best to block it all and listen to him directing her for the day.</p><p>Following him out like before to find Hella in the throne room, the goddess getting to her feet to walk down the dais looking the two over. Y/N automatically sank to her knees and bowed her head. This time Loki’s distress at this action was so strong Y/N’s stomach twisted in knots, never realizing Hella was before her until the goddess placed her fingers into her hair that Loki had taken care with. The action made her jolt, aching to still her nerves so she didn’t try to scramble backwards at the touch but couldn’t suppress the shiver that escaped.</p><p>“I need you to stay here and guard the throne,” she spoke to Loki who watched her close, eyeing Y/N at his side. “Skurge and I will be taking your pet into the mountains. One of the villagers gave up the location of the sword.”</p><p>Loki opened his mouth to protest, wanted to tell her to, fuck off, if he was honest with himself but nodded as he chanced a glance at <em>his</em> Y/N.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will bring her back unharmed. I want her to taste blood, to taste a true fight,” Hella spoke as she motioned Y/N to her feet and leaving Loki the only one in the throne room.</p><p>No, this wasn’t the plan. Damn, Y/N was to go help Heimdall and he was to go with Hella, but he knew if he had protested she would have possibly of killed Y/N and him. Turning to step out of the throne room he watched Hella leave with Y/N in tow, the ulfhednar looking back to Loki who could only look after her coldly.</p><p>The instant they disappeared out of the palace, Loki done the same but out in the open wood and next to Heimdall who was ushering others along.</p><p>“Where is Y/N,” the gate keeper immediately asked. Y/N was a strange breed, one he couldn’t track and seen as a blank spot in his vision from time to time. Or at least it was until she had become bound to Loki, but it was told, seen, she was to help not Loki.</p><p>“Hella,” was all he uttered as the gate keeper nodded. “Then help me get them to the Bifrost quicker and we will go back for her.”</p><p>With a nod Loki hurried down the hill to collect the first group. The god barking orders for them to listen to him and do as he says, or they could be hurt. Loki went through selecting the most adept at fighting since they would be needed in place to protect the weaker. Teleporting, then popping back to gather more, or that was until they heard the bang of Gungnir on the throne room floor. It echoed through the very ground they stood on.</p><p>Loki looking back to Heimdall who nodded at him to go where he was needed. The god appearing at the doors to the palace to watch Hella enter but bark orders to Y/N to stay put and Skurge to gather her army. He knew Y/N had no choice but to obey, but she was to obey him first.</p><p>Swiftly Loki hurried forward to wrap his arms around her and transport her to the Bifrost.</p><p>“Protect the people and help Heimdall,” was all he said as he left her with the Asgardians at her back.</p><hr/><p>The fight was nothing like she was prepared for. She forced her mind blank again and set to her task. To protect, to fight, to survive. The ship that hovered over head and fired on Fenrir as another larger ship landed next to the Bifrost to load passengers. Her gaze falling to Fenrir and the dead body it nosed at.</p><p>She knew if she didn’t act the beast would be on them. Grabbing the necro blades the guard had dropped, Y/N pushed through the crowd, yelling for the beast to focus it on her. It made its lunge, took her in its jaws and closed them as she balled tight.</p><p>Once in the beast’s mouth, the ulfhednar drove one blade into its tongue and lower pallet, then done the same to the roof of his mouth. Fenrir let out a terrible sound as he slung his head and spit her to the Bifrost. Y/N skittering across it on her knees, blades in hand and ready to fight. Blood dripping from it’s mouth as it tried to right it’s senses, snarling at her.</p><p>She stood dripping in blood, ready for the fight but the moment he lunged for her he was drug back by a big green guy. Wait, that was Hulk. With a shrug of her shoulders she noted the ship crash into the bridge. The ship exploding in fire works as a woman in white and grey with a billowing blue cape sauntered into battle.</p><p>Not getting time to study her long due to the onslaught of undead fighters. Siding with the tanned skin warrior to take down all they could before they were outnumbered, but in no time Loki joined the fight as did Thor.</p><p>Thor’s hair was shorter but that was the only notable difference, except for the lightening coursing over his body. The two gods looking at her as they all made a line of defense between the undead and the Asgardians, almost all on board.</p><p>“Y/N,” Thor bellowed, he knew the reason she was here. The bloodied woman snapping her gaze to him with an incline of her head. “Go to the vault and put Surtur’s crown on the eternal flame.”</p><p>“NO,” Loki snarled over the chaos, spinning on Thor and Y/N. “No, it is my place! I know what I am to do and not do!”</p><p>“It is why she is here Loki! I seen it,” Thor roared at his brother. Quickly the older god reached out and wrapped a hand around Y/N’s upper arm to pull her close.</p><p>“I, Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard, command you to use your seidr, to do as I command and get back here swiftly and without bringing anything back with you,” Thor commanded Y/N. The god knew she didn’t have a choice as she nodded her head, Loki yelling for her to stop.</p><p>Loki jolted as a cuff slipped around his wrist. The god turned on Thor noting the other end was attached to his brother.</p><p>“You can’t command her to go alone,” Loki bellowed, jerking at the cuff looking at the palace, to Hella making her way to them.</p><p>“I had to, and I did,” Thor spoke as a gust of wind hit them at their back. Loki turned to fight but it was Y/N, Thor slipping the cuff from his own wrist to hers.</p><p>“Make sure he doesn’t leave the Bifrost until we do,” was all he told Y/N who nodded as the ground began to rumble under their feet.</p><hr/><p>Standing in the doorway of the Statesman, Loki absentmindedly rubbed his wrist that was still only moments ago wrapped in the binding shackle, tethering him to Y/N. The same woman that laid asleep  under the sheet. It appeared she had waited for him to get back from speaking with Thor but was to tired. The binding runes still on her skin even though he released her an hour ago.</p><p>“I thought you released  her,” came Thor’s voice, the god looking back at the one he was proud to call his brother now.</p><p>“I did. Or I thought I had,” Loki admitted as he went back to looking over Y/N’s sleeping form. The god had yet to speak to the Valkyrie if she knew of anything.</p><p>“Maybe Brunnhilde will have an idea. The ulfhednar would have been during her time,” Thor spoke up but was sure Loki had already thought of that.</p><p>“I will speak with the Valkyrie in a little while. Right now, I think I just want to hold her,” Loki echoed hinting to Y/N.</p><p>With a firm clasp to his shoulder, Thor nodded at his brother who returned the sentiment. “Glad you kept your eye this time,” Loki snipped as he stepped into the room before he could reply, the god looking after Loki with a knowing smirk.</p><p>Loki thought he was ready to climb into bed with her, but he only passed it to stand before the large port window to look out across the vastness of space. He still speculated about Thanos, had let them know, had explained to Y/N what led to these events, what had transpired in another dimension. What had led to a repeat, but with her now added to the mix.</p><p>He had prepared for her to hate him, to tell him to leave her alone, to take her to Midgard and never speak to her. Though all she did was smile at him, that same kind smile she had always given and told him she would wait for him to come to bed. Too deep in thought, he never realized Y/N had gotten out of bed until she slipped in front of him.</p><p>Y/N looking up at him with a smile once more. She was holding his gaze without fear, one sign she was free, and the second sign being her wrapping her arms around him without being told and slipping her hands under the tunic he wore to lay them flat to his skin. Wrapping one arm around her and the other going to push fuzzed locks away for him to look her over.</p><p>“You’re free love. You don’t have to cling to me,” he hushed out, he was unsure of her feelings for him, but he was sure of his own for her and right now he would gladly die for her.</p><p>“I know, but I want to,” she smiled at him allowing him to feel what she felt as he held her close. Leaning down for a kiss, it felt like an electric shock going to his skull with the amount of passion poured into it.</p><p>He couldn’t stop himself from pinning her to the cold port window. Her tongue begging entrance, her legs spreading in need as her seidr took their clothes. Without hesitation, Loki ran his fingers through slick drenched folds before delving into clenching cunt. Swallowing her gasp before pulling away.</p><p>“You have bewitched me love, all I think of is you,” he panted as he moved two digits in and out of dripping cunt at a bruising pace as her fingers ran into his longer locks and scratched at his scalp.</p><p>“No, you have bewitched me,” she moaned out as he slipped free his fingers, earning a whimper. Loki was impatient still as he placed the head of dripping cock at her readied hole.</p><p>“My queen,” he rasped down her throat as he took his time sinking into her, his hand going to the back of her head to cushion it against the glass. This time he paused, allowed her to gather her bearings before pounding ample hips ruthlessly into the glass, the sensations she was giving him, thanks to her gift, was overwhelming to say the least.</p><p>Nothing but need between the two once more, this time he didn’t care. She could scream to the entire ship for all he cared. Snapping his hips into hers, the lewd noises of their skin making contact bounding off of the walls around them. She screamed as her legs began to shake, this time he kissed over her neck, nipping hard, leaving marks, drawing blood on a few.</p><p>He tasted her undoing once again and it tasted sweeter this time as she screamed out his name followed by obscenities. She shivered in his arms as he pounded her harder into the glass, not far behind her with his own. Stilling in her, pressing her into the glass as he laid his head panting to her neck. His cock continued to release inside her, filling greedy womb to over flowing for it to trickle over his balls.</p><p>With a huff he pulled her with him as he took quick strides to lay her to the bed. Forgoing the shower in favor of seidr and to lay with her. The god making sure she was propped comfortably on the pillows before he laid lightly between her legs, placing his head on her plump stomach.</p><p>It was calming, her fingers reaching down to his scalp to rake through as he looked up to her. This time she gave him a blissed out, lopsided smile. The god moving to prop on his elbows and hover over her belly, placing a kiss on the scar gifted to her by Laufey.</p><p>“There will be no more children,” she hinted to the scar, as if that truly mattered to him. Loki only smiled at her, placing another kiss then beginning to trail his way over her flesh to make it pebble. Pressing gentle kisses over his rune then over the irritated skin caused by the necro collar. Pausing  before he took her lips to pull away and hover over her.</p><p>“That is fine by me lover. That gives us more time for one another,” he smiled at her. Wrapping his arms around her to pull her over top of him as he rolled to his back. This was the way they were to lay, her between his legs, head on his chest so he could speak to her as she fell asleep.</p><p>“I will speak with Brunnhilde when we wake. I will see if she knows how to-,” Loki began but she cut him off.</p><p>“It’s OK Loki,” she hummed as she propped on his chest staring at him, cool hand brushing hair out of her face. “I’m not worried over it.”</p><p>“You’re free love. That should be all that matters to me then,” he smiled to her, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip for her to place a kiss to the pad and feeling himself stiffen at the action. Loki knew she felt it as well.</p><p>“We are both free,” she smiled as she moved to straddle his hips, laying flush to him to place a careful kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Aye lover. It is all that matters,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her as she rutted against his stiffening member.</p><p>The banging on the door to their quarters made them both jolt out of bed. Loki the one to clothe them as the door slid open to reveal Thor who looked upset to say the least.</p><p>“Where is it,” Thor snarled as he went for Loki, the two puzzling at the sudden change in the new king as he went for his brother, Y/N pushing between them without hesitation. “Stand down,” Thor snarled at Y/N who felt her heart clench at the command.</p><p>Oh, Norns he was king. It hurt, made her bones ache, her breath catch. Struggling to breathe as she fell to her knees, head bowed, and palms turned up. Without thinking Loki pushed Thor away and reached down to her, almost had her until Thor had his forearm against his throat and slammed him to the floor.</p><p>She wanted to move but was froze to the spot, her body and head aching as she heard people hurrying about the ship now.</p><p>“The Tesseract Loki! Where,” Thor snarled in the gods face. Loki’s brow furrowed, he did not have it. The only explanation was Y/N. He never went to the vault the entire time on Asgard and Y/N was the only one who had. Not meaning to look to her, but Thor was on her in a second, jerking her to her feet.</p><p>“Did you take it,” Thor snarled, the king on Y/N in seconds holding her off the floor.</p><p>“NO! I swear it,” she shouted out, hands reaching to wrap around his forearm. She looked back to Loki pleading for help. In moments he had her wrestled from Thor and firmly placed behind his back.</p><p>“You! Here! Now,” Thor snarled at Y/N. He was using her tie to the throne to his advantage, he was desperate, needed to know if he had been betrayed by the two and he knew no matter what Loki tried, Y/N couldn’t refuse.</p><p>Shaking out of Loki’s hold she stepped up to Thor with his brother at her back snarling for him to stop. She lowered her gaze to the floor waiting for his command.</p><p>“Use your seidr, call the tesseract,” he snapped to Y/N, eyeing Loki who had grown quiet.</p><p>Holding  her hand out she did try to call to it as it turned to chaos in the corridor outside. She heard another enter as she tried to call the power of the Tesseract, and she couldn’t. Even if Loki did have it, she would be able to sense it at least and there was nothing there. It had to have been destroyed on Asgard.</p><p>“I can’t. It’s gone,” her voice shook, finally looking up to see who stepped in to the room. The Valkyrie, Brunnhilde, she looked at Y/N worriedly then to Thor. They noted the broken vessels in her eyes from having tried to hard to find the Tesseract.</p><p>Without hesitation Brunnhilde pushed past Thor to grab Y/N and pull her to sit on the bed. “Resend the order! She is still trying to find it,” the Valkyrie snarled to Thor who immediately did so. A tanned hand worriedly pushing her hair out of her face as Loki hurried to kneel before her.</p><p>“He’s found us,” Thor spoke up, Loki tending to Y/N, healing her eyes and getting her to her feet the moment a blast rocked the ship.</p><p>“Then it is me he is after,” Loki spoke up as he looked to Thor. This incident would wait to be discussed, now they had to save the ship and their people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Infinity War Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, question is, does Loki live or die?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a repeat, the exact same actions, Thor being tortured, but Loki had no bargaining chip, he had nothing. Nothing but Y/N who he had forced to hide in the rubble, thankful that they weren’t that many casualties this time. Bargaining, now all he had was his own life for Thor’s, the same move, with the same knife, except this time it was really him and not a projection.</p><p>A purple hand wrapping around his throat to lift the <em>real</em> Loki to his feet. It snapped in Y/N, her resolve, self-preservation, it snapped, and she rushed out of her hiding spot to grab Loki to jerk him to the floor. The god, her lover, falling to her feet gasping for air as the scene went still.</p><p>Rooting to the spot, her side hurt, gaze locked with the titan before her who furrowed his brow at her. It was hard to breathe, it felt hot, it felt cold, it felt off. Hand groping to the pain in her side to feel cold metal protruding from her right side, it had made it through her wraps, through the armor. Looking over her shoulder at the tall creature that smirked at her.</p><p>It, no senses said it was a he, ears pointed, gaunt creature smiled at her with pointed teeth. A flick of his wrist had it cutting up her side to stop at her ribs. It burned like necro steel, it made her want to scream in agony, but she just couldn’t, and she honestly couldn’t feel it. She heard the bellow from Loki at her feet, gaze falling to Thor who tried to shout through the muzzle. Her gaze going back to the titan before her, she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.</p><p>Before she could stop her decent, she fell to her knees, hands grappling at the hole in her side as the blade was jerked free. Reaching out to Loki to stop his revenge but watched him slung across the ship and impaled on wreckage with a gash across his stomach.</p><p>Y/N wanted to scream, wanted to listen, she felt the pain, but she didn’t. The ulfhednar felt distant, as if she was in a tunnel. Unflinching as someone jerked her to her feet, so the titan didn’t have to bend too far.</p><p>“You would have made a great addition to the Black Order. Pity,” he sneered as she was dropped to the floor.</p><p>The group leaving the three struggling to live as the ship slowly began to disintegrate around them. She had lost bearing and hadn’t a clue as to where Loki was or Thor. Her gift wasn’t working like it should as  was nothing else as she choked on blood and would have fallen over if it wasn’t for the arms that wrapped around her.</p><p>Looking up she found Thor had somehow got free, jerking her into his arms to carry her shakily in the direction of Loki. She should be able to feel something shouldn’t she? A jarring of her body had her realizing he had helped Loki to his feet. Thor was speaking to him, but she was still lost to the situation.</p><p>Only the instant she fell to the floor of an escape pod with Loki tugging at her shirt to rip free did she cry out as she fell to her back. The scream she let out made her own blood run cold as she felt her torn insides heal with the aid of Loki and her own seidr. The craft shaking as if shook by a blast as Thor grabbed Loki by his collar to force him away from Y/N who reached for the raven-haired god.</p><p>“You’re too weak,” Thor snarled as he pressed a hand to Loki’s gaping stomach to summon his lightening to cauterize the wound so it would stop bleeding. In turn doing the same to her as he lifted her to sit. Again, she cried out as the wound on her back seared shut.</p><p>Thor laid her back to the grate gently before stepping over to Loki. He was mumbling to his brother something she didn’t catch. Only now she felt herself slipping in an out of consciousness. One moment looking up at the ceiling of the craft, the next she was cradled against Loki’s chest. The god speaking to her calmly, stroking over sweat drenched hair.</p><p>Loki looked pale, he had taken her hand and placed it to his cheek. Whispering to her to stick with him before placing a kiss to it. The god didn’t care if it ruined his persona, he didn’t care, all he cared about was Y/N’s survival. He was sure if she didn’t, he would lose all hope, all restraint, all calm, along with the new Loki.</p><p>“Rest lover,” he cooed to her, squinting at his own pain as he pulled her further up on his chest, looking at her wound through the torn clothing. He noted the skin was covered in black spider veins. Necro steel, and she had an immunity.</p><p>Rubbing his thumb over her blood-stained bottom lip, shocked as she pressed a weak kiss to the pad, and he couldn’t help but smile at her effort. Laying his head to hers he ventured on shutting his eyes to listen to her breathing, her heart beat. The god thankful it was steady as Thor came to take a seat in the floor next to Loki.</p><p>Looking over at his brother, he couldn’t fault him for thinking he had taken the tesseract. Thor looked weak himself, the two speaking back and  forth calmly as Y/N fell lax on his chest. She was breathing steadily and her heart was slower than normal, but remained the same.</p><p>“I put us in the path of the guardians. We will head to Titan when we reach their ship, all of us, not just myself and the rabbit,” Thor spoke as he relaxed against the seats they propped on.</p><p>“How long,” Loki spoke up as he absentmindedly stroked over her hair. Fingers ghosting over her skin to feel her warmth, though she was cooler than normal. He had to have given something away, in no time Thor had reached for a blanket under the seat in a storage compartment and placed it over them.</p><p>“An hour at the most,” he admitted just before they heard someone hailing them on the comms. Thor getting up weakly to respond while Loki cradled her close, murmuring to her it would be OK.</p><hr/><p>Once on board the Milano, they granted Loki and Y/N a room. All be it small, the god didn’t care as he made sure she was comfortable and covered. Taking a seat on the edge to watch over her, holding to her hand as Thor entered to shut the door behind him.</p><p>It stunned Thor how attached Loki had become to Y/N. He had never seen his brother more attached to anyone like this before, other than Sigyn, but she had died close to a millennia ago. The older god had the feeling if he lost Y/N it would be the final piece that made him revert back to the old Loki, to the hate filled, violent creature Thanos had forced him to be.</p><p>“She’s freezing to the touch,” Loki murmured as he looked up to Thor who handed him a hot bowl, another in his hand as well.</p><p>“Maybe she will wake long enough to eat,” Thor spoke up as he moved with Loki to help her sit up. Y/N letting out a weak whimper as she opened her eyes.</p><p>The overheated god taking a seat at her back in order to share his warmth while Loki attempted to feed her.</p><p>“Eat lover, it will get you warm,” Loki coaxed as he lifted the spoon to her lips.</p><p>Norns! It burned the entire way down, it tasted horrible, but it warmed her insides. Her tattered hands reaching up to grasp gingerly around the bowl to tug it to her lips while Loki held it. The god cautioned her to take it slow, but she was desperate to get warm. Downing it in no time while Loki smiled at her, it meant she was healing.</p><p>She could feel everyone’s worry over her, unable to summon the strength to shield herself, but it seemed they were sure to keep it to a minimum. A nock on the door having Loki telling them to enter. The green skinned one, Gamora, stepped in with a foil looking blanket draped across her arm.</p><p>“It’s a heated blanket. I overheard that she was cold and thought it would help,” she admitted handing it to Loki who nodded his thanks and Thor who voiced it. The god quick to lay it over the one that already covered her.</p><p>“We aren’t far from Titan,” she admitted as she stepped out of the room to leave the three in silence.</p><p>“After Titan, then Nidvilliar. Next will be Midgard,” Loki asked Thor after what felt like forever in silence. The brawny god propping against the wall as Y/N continued to lean on him and looked to be drifting off to sleep as Loki took up holding to her thankfully warming hand.</p><p>“Aye. When we pickup Stark, the spider kid and Strange, then we head to Nidvilliar for Stormbreaker. I can use your help if the rings are frozen like the first time. From there we will go to Midgard.”</p><p>“Stormbreaker commands the Bifrost then,” Loki spoke as he gingerly relaxed next to Y/N, careful of his own wounds as well as hers. Meticulously he pushed away the light cloth placed over her wound to make sure it was healing. It still looked ugly, black, it was cauterized but it still wept, but was healing.</p><p>“She will be OK,” Thor tried to reassure as Loki put the covering back down. He watched as his younger brother laid his hand to her chest, he was making sure her heart rate was steady along with her breathing, that thankfully hadn’t changed. “What of your wound?”</p><p>The question of his health made Loki freeze. Well, he hadn’t been thinking of his own, truth be told only concerned about her. Looking down to his tore shirt he noted it looked better than hers, but still the black veins lingered.</p><p>“It is just fine brother,” Loki spoke up, voicing what Thor was to him for the first time in almost a decade. It made the short haired blond smile at him and nod as he laid his head back to the wall.</p><p>“I would like for you to wait on the ship when we arrive on Titan. Stay here with Y/N,” he was sure to add, though he was sure Loki knew why he asked but the dark haired god nodded as he settled to doze off himself, Y/N’s hand still in his, calloused thumb rubbing over the rune that branded the back of her hand.</p><hr/><p>Loki woke to find he and Y/N were alone in the room. Somehow he had managed to squeeze onto the cot with her, his long limbs wrapped around her and cradling her to his body. Her breath fanning over his chest evenly, calmly and warm. Untangling his arm from around her body, he carefully carded her hair back to watch her stir slightly.</p><p>With a grunt of pain, he realized she had shifted onto her injured side and immediately moved to help her roll to her back. Quietly he spoke to her, telling her what he was doing as her eyes opened slowly to look up at him. Y/N gave a weak smile, looking down as he checked her wound which only looked barely better than when he checked it earlier. It was healing, not like it should but still faster than a mortal.</p><p>“Are you warm,” Loki asked as he laid his hand to her head, the heat blanket still over her. Y/N nodded her head as he could feel she was warmer than before.</p><p>It felt disorienting being in space, no way to tell the time of day, it was always dark. Getting to his feet, Loki stepped to the door to look out and see if anyone was around to ask where they were. Even his seidr still felt weak, no one in the hall so he shut the door and turned back to Y/N who was trying to sit up.</p><p>Finding what he could, Loki propped pillows under her back to hold her head up. He knew if his seidr was drained so was hers, wrapping his cool hand in her warmer one he couldn’t help but give her a small smile.</p><p>Neither had much to speak to the other, but it was a sentiment both felt, and it was enough as he relaxed next to her, just relieved she was alive. It was quiet in the room, but it was a thing they had grown accustom to. Many times, broken things needed quiet when they were together. Locking gazes as they concentrated on the other. This was enough.</p><p>Never hearing the door open until it was to late. Loki hurried to his feet shielding Y/N from who ever was in the doorway. The familiar voice of Stark filtering around the over protective god that balled one fist at his side and placing his right hand behind his back to summon a dagger.</p><p>“He isn’t looking for a fight,” Thor spoke up as he stepped into the room, but Loki still blocked Y/N and held tight to the dagger.</p><p>“Are you sure? Because he claimed the same thing when we met in the cabin and he didn’t hesitate to attack me or my queen,” Loki snarled as Stark stepped forward. Y/N still hadn’t a clue what was going on in front of Loki but tried to use her gift to reach out, but it was still too weak.</p><p>“OK, look I fucked up back at the cabin, but I’m trying to fix this. Let me help her,” Tony began as Loki only scoffed.</p><p>“And what can you do,” Loki snapped as a warm hand wrapped in the one he held behind his back. He turned to look at Y/N who nodded at him to move out of the way.</p><p>“I have a device that can help to close the wound faster. It should work, I designed it to work on all of us, even Thor,” Tony spoke, he sounded kind, almost bargaining. The gaze he sat on Y/N told her that she may look worse than she originally thought.</p><p>“Jesus,” the billionaire spoke as he ignored the glare Loki gave him and stepped towards Y/N. “Let me help,” he asked looking between the two, swallowing hard Loki nodded OK as Stark kneeled next to her.</p><p>Slowly he pulled the covering away, swallowing his own need to vomit at the sight of the blackened mess that was once the flesh of her right side. It now looked as if something had chewed a gash to get out.</p><p>“The entry wound is on her back,” Thor spoke quietly as he stepped beside of Loki. Both noting Tony looked to fumble for something before holding a small canister that he sprayed over the wound.</p><p>The nanobots crawling over her skin, knitting it together slowly, carefully, the black fading. Tony motioning for them to help her sit and doing the same to the one on her back.</p><p>“That should help,” Tony spoke as he stood, Loki focusing on Y/N and never noting the billionaire looking at the gash that blackened his flesh. “Here,” Tony spoke as Loki noted what he meant.</p><p>The god really didn’t want his help, didn’t want to be indebted to the arrogant bastard but he already was after he helped Y/N. Still Loki shrugged him off, he had checked it earlier, it was almost closed, Corvus didn’t injure him as badly as Y/N.</p><p>“No, I will be fine,” he spoke as he sat next to Y/N and ignored them. The others leaving them alone once again.</p><p>“You rest. I want you to remain on the ship when we land in Nidvilliar. You-,” Loki began but he knew better, knew she was to damn stubborn to stay out of the fight.</p><p>“I, will go with you. This is my fight as well,” she smiled as he leaned over to place his forehead to hers.</p><p>“Aye lover, that you will and that it is,” he huffed out as he began to tangle back with her on the cot before they had to leave the ship when they made it to Nidvilliar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Infinity War Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh! Here it is! There is a flash back, death and extra Whump! We make it Nidvilliar, then Wakanda, and then…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing, thank the Norns she was finally standing on her own and wondering the frozen forge. Walking between Thor and Loki who seemed Hel bent on keeping her safe at the moment.</p><p>“Eitri,” Thor bellowed out to the forge, a roaring yell making the three stepping out of the way of the dwarf that tried to take them out. Loki grabbing her around the waist to pull her back while Thor shoved the dwarf to the ground. The commotion bringing the others.</p><p>“We have no time,” Thor began, explaining the situation to the dwarf and told him the plan to get the forge going so they could leave for Midgard as soon as possible.</p><p>“Can you conjure fire,” Thor asked both Y/N and Loki who stared at him before slowly nodding yes. “Good. I need you two to help Tony break the ice on the rings. Then I will need help to keep the eye open to heat the crucible. It shouldn’t be as hard as before with everyone’s help.”</p><p>“Thor,” Loki began, grabbing his brothers arm, nodding at Y/N who still looked pale but better than before.</p><p>“I know, but we are all we have. This is war-, we are all needed. She is a part of this for a reason and every time we come to a crossroads in this journey it seems she has a purpose. I am putting Stark to helping her and Strange will help the both of you with the aperture as well as myself. I will not let any harm befall her because she is as much apart of you as any of us. I know what she means to you and I assure you brother, I will do all in my power to make sure she stays at your side.”</p><p>With a  nod, Loki understood, this was war, and the fates put Y/N here for a reason. The woman pulled tightly to him before he finally allowed her to stand on her own.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Wakanda</b>
</p><p>The Bifrost subsided to reveal a battlefield crawling with four arm aliens. The ones that came through on the Bifrost, Thor, Loki, Y/N, Strange, Tony and all the guardians, including Gamora, set to work but for Y/N who Thor was quick to stop she and Loki.</p><p>“My queen,” Thor began, taking Y/N off guard at the statement. Color had begun to return to her features, her armor and wraps repaired. “I need you to go to the tower in the city. Protect the infinity stone there, it is in a machine named Vision. The woman with him, Wanda is needed in the fight,” Thor yelled to her as she turned to look to Loki who nodded for her to do as told, using his own seidr to aid her in getting to her destination.</p><p>“Who are you,” the red head asked her, red flaming over her hands ready for a fight as the dark-skinned girl that looked to be working to get the stone out of the androids head tried to ignore them.</p><p>“Y/N. I’m here to make sure that he is kept safe. You are needed in the battle,” Y/N explained as she held her hands out to show she wasn’t wanting a fight. Truthfully she still wasn’t sure she stood a chance.</p><p>“How do I know you aren’t lying,” Wanda asked as Y/N used her gift to reach out to ease the anxiety.</p><p>“You don’t. You have no right to believe any of this, but I promise I want harm him,” Y/N spoke finally feeling her calm and shake her head. “You can help more than I,” Y/N admitted, lifting her leathers and wraps to show the healing flesh.</p><p>With a nod, Wanda left as Y/N stepped next to the young woman working on the one called Vision. Wait, he was android. “Can I help,” Y/N spoke calmly, knowing the woman got a look at the ugly skin on her torso.</p><p>“Keep them off of us if they make it this far,” she admitted as Y/N stepped back to allow her to work. “My name is Shuri.”</p><p>“Queen Y/N,” she introduced herself formally, the woman looking back to her with a smile then back to her work.</p><p>“Then forgive me for not acknowledging you properly your majesty. I am princess Shuri,” she spoke with a smile.</p><p>“Nothing to forgive your highness,” Y/N chuckled as the android cut his eyes to Y/N.</p><p>“Queen Y/N of the ulfhednar, I am Vision,” the android spoke up. “Forgive me for not getting up,” he smirked as the two women returned it.</p><p>“Introductions when all this is over,” Y/N spoke up, a shift getting her attention to turn to face Corvus head on.</p><p>“I know, I should be dead,” Y/N retorted to the vicious snarl he gave her.</p><p>“You Asgardians are like cockroaches,” he snarled at Y/N before he went for her.</p><p>This time she was prepared for the weapon he wielded and kicked him in the chest to topple him over the railing. Not hesitating to pounce over the rail, the handle of his weapon hitting her under the chin to addle her as she stumbled to stand, blood pouring over her lips as they squared off.</p><p>He came for her, the glaive raised ready to rip her to shreds again, but a blast of energy hit him in the chest to knock him back and gave her the perfect opportunity to grab his own weapon. Wielding it like a master and driving it up into his stomach, under his sternum and into his heart.</p><p>Her gaze bored into his as he fell to his knees. “That’s for Loki,” she snarled, she seen the damage he had done to the god, she was no ignorant creature as she pushed the glaive harder for it to leave his throat and sink into his skull. “And this is for all of us,” she snarled as she watched the light fade from his eyes, jerking the blade free and swinging it to chop his head off for good measure, spraying her with black goo.</p><p>Standing straight, her side hurt, holding to the glaive tight, she looked up on the platform to Shuri who smiled at her both letting out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“It’s out,” Shuri spoke as Y/N headed up the steps, ignoring the protest in her body and bringing the weapon with her. It was her trophy.</p><p>Y/N looked at the android how sat up, the stone on a device that was containing it. “What do we do with it,” Y/N asked as she used the glaive as a crutch.</p><p>“It needs to be destroyed,” Vision spoke as Y/N stepped close to it to hover her hand over the stone. She felt the energy, it’s pull. A pull she had felt when she had accidentally entered into one of Loki’s nightmares. Yes. It had to be destroyed.</p><p>“You need this more than me,” Y/N spoke handing the glaive to Vision who stared at her. Without a thought she moved her hand over the stone and her other she placed under it .</p><p>“Don’t,” Shuri began as Y/N casually took it in her hands and holding as if it was a pebble. All eyes on Y/N as she smiled at the two.</p><p>“Give me a little credit, I’m more than just a ulfhednar,” Y/N smiled as she hinted to them to leave. “You should leave, I’m not sure what will happen when it’s destroyed,” she spoke with a quiver in her voice. Damn, was Loki going to be upset when he realizes what she was about to do.</p><p>A quick nod and they all left her alone with the stone. Taking a step to the glass to look out over the battlefield, she was searching for him. Y/N wanted eyes on him to assure he was alive, he was OK, that she had helped him regain who he was before she done this. Finding him fighting side by side with Thor, good that was the way it was supposed to be, she thought as she swallowed her fear.</p><p>This would take a lot to destroy and Wanda couldn’t be taken out of the battle, not now.</p><p>“YOU,” came a snarl at her back. Y/N turning quickly to lock gazes with the tall pale alien woman from the ship. Y/N smiled at her, she knew why she was pissed, why she was here, she had to have sensed his death.</p><p>“Me,” Y/N smiled as she called her seidr the instant the alien came for her.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she felt the power ingulf all her senses, it even heightened them, the wound in her side burning shut, healing. Opening her eyes to lock on the alien who was frozen before her. Tipping her chin up, she forced her way into the creatures mind, ripping it to shreds with a thought, the body crumpling to the ground a burned-out shell.</p><p>With a deep breath she made sure everyone was clear. It was time to destroy it before Thanos laid his hands on it. Yes, the thought did occur that she could use it, but no one needs that much power, she thought as she turned the stones energy on itself. It burned in her chest, radiated out to her very finger tips and seared at her brain.</p><p>She should be screaming in agony. She should, but she couldn’t as she forced the energy back to the stone. Her hands ached, as did her body, and she swore her heart stuttered as the stone began to crack. As it cracked it felt as if her body was, the gash in her side opening up, it was aching, every nerve ending on fire as it slowly ripped open and the stone cracked and began to shatter.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the last time with Loki, on the Statesman. It was a more than worthy memory to go out remembering. An audible tear of her flesh echoing in her ears, but she pushed the pain down, returned it to the stone 10 fold.</p><p>A cold hand wrapping around the back of her aching skull just like that day. Just like, just like when, when she was 16, when Blyster bought her, saved her, rescued her. Swallowing hard, she slipped into the memory for one last look.</p><p>
  <b> Jotunheim</b>
</p><p>
  <em>It was cold. Norns was it cold, this was by no means her first visit to Jotunheim but his time it just felt colder. Pulling the fur cloak closer, one she had been gifted on their last visit by one of Laufey’s sons. The horse she rode keeping pace with Sleipnir as they entered into the ruins of Utgard. The wind whipped around them and for once she was glad Odin allowed her a horse, but this visit felt odd for lack of a better word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The horses pausing at what  was once the entrance to the palace but looked to be a bunch of jumbled frozen rock. They had no guard, so it was up to her to slide from her mount and hold Sleipnir for the all-father to dismount. The black coated beast placing it’s cold nose into her warm furs to breathe hot breath into them. She laid her forehead to the creatures as she scratched over his ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come girl,” Odin snipped to Y/N who released the animal and fell in behind him. She kept her head held low as they passed into the degraded palace to be greeted by guard and Laufey’s sons, Helblendi and Blyster. Though, the oldest, Blyster, was a runt he was doted on by his father. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blyster was still taller than an Aesir but only by a foot and he always gave her kind smiles when she came into the frozen waste. Nodding at him as they stopped before the two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father is waiting in the great hall,” Blyster spoke as he stepped forward to usher the two to step ahead with him. The four stepping down the open corridor that still had no respite from the chilling winds and made her pull the pelt closer. She noted Blyster move to keep as much of it off of her as possible and smiled at how she held to the fur he had gifted her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glad to make the great hall, at least it had been rebuilt enough to keep shelter from the winds. Y/N sure to hurry forward to pull the seat that was reserved for Odin out so he could speak with Laufey. She wasn’t prepared for the giant to ask about her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your, servant. Is she trust worthy,” Laufey began, hinting to Y/N who stood still between the two, looking down at her hands. She sensed the two brothers at her back and perceived longing, more importantly from Blyster who was closer than he should have been.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye, more so than any other I have had,” Odin began, Y/N taking note of the way parchment shuffled, the was to be nothing signed today. A shiver making its way through her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My son, Blyster, has expressed an interest in her. Do you find the price he offers fair,” the giant spoke up, Y/N dying to look up as she heard the pen scratch across the parchment. Her heart jumped, bowing her head more. She knew she was no more than a play thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye, the creature is yours. It will aid in the trades between us and Midgard,” Odin spoke as the parchment was passed to him, then Blyster stepping forward to scratch at it with the pen as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a shiver she stayed stock still as all was discussed, it not dawning on her she was traded until a hand wrapped around her shoulder to prevent her from stepping next to the all-father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This way,” was all Blyster uttered into her ear as he led her out of the hall and into the wind-swept corridor once again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your hand,” he spoke as they walked along. Obediently she pushed it out from the warm fur to hold it out to him. She felt the cold through the glove as he took it in his and placed it to the loop on his belt. “When we walk the halls you keep it here,” he commanded her as she uttered a quiet “as my master wishes,” as they continued to wind through the wind-swept corridors. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some were sheltered, others were not and several times they walked in the open. Y/N pulled tight to him when they passed others. They easily shadowed Blyster, but none dared to cross them, bowing their heads to the prince as he passed with his new pet. Hurriedly he ushered her into a room that was lit with seidr that cast a natural light over the chamber that held a bed, an ice bed it seemed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not sure what to do, she released his loop and stood in the center of the room. That was until he cast a fire in the cold fireplace. A real flame, a hot flame that she hurried to. A cool hand slipping into her hood to push it back and snake around the back of her skull but thankful it warmed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fear shuttered through her, she had forgotten her place, didn’t wait for the command to warm herself. Keeping focus on the floor, she noted his feet, the blueness of them, it wasn’t like the others he was dark, almost navy, the toenails looked black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Look at me,” he spoke quietly, his voice not as gravelly as the older giants, shivering as he cradled the back of her head. Slowly she did as asked but refused to meet his gaze. “Look into my eyes. I’m not going to punish you,” he continued calmly as she did, terror settling in her gaze as she held his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Damn, if he wanted to, he could crush her skull, but all he did was massage her scalp and give her a gentle smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have been studying you little one,” he spoke, stepping closer, and thankfully he felt warm. “Every time you came with Odin I watched you close. There is something about you. I noticed it 5 years ago but wanted to give you time to mature. You are a wonderous creature,” he purred still massaging over her scalp as he ventured to take her hand in his free one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gently he called her seidr forth, the black stardust swirled with his deep green. It was mesmerizing yet terrifying all the same. She wasn’t to show her seidr, never to use it or speak of and now here he was calling it free. Timidly she shivered, felt her knees buckle but he stopped and caught her. Hurriedly he took her to the bed, waiving a hand to cover it in thick furs before he seated her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both hands wrapping around her head as he helped her calm. He sensed she was in tune to feelings; sensations and he would use that to his advantage to help her calm. His calloused thumbs caressed over her cheeks as he spoke softly to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Open your eyes. You have done no wrong. I want you to use your seidr little one,” he spoke as he laid his forehead to hers. He felt her shuttering to breathe, no one, but Loki had been this kind to her.</em>
</p><p>Her mind jerked to Loki. Hand on the back of her head to prevent it from colliding with the glass. An utterance on his lips as he called her his queen. Calling her back, calling her out of the void.</p><p>“Please, look at me lover,” a voice spoke, pain shooting through her side as she struggled to breathe. The hand wrapped around her skull still massaging as she forced her eyes to open to look into emerald. She moved her hands, they felt heavy as she felt another wrap in them to hold them to her chest.</p><p>It was hard to register, but she was laying down? Maybe? No, she was still standing, he was holding her on her feet. Looking down to their hands she noted that his were stained, burned like hers. Had he grabbed the stone when she was destroying it? Wait her side was aching again, but now it felt numb, come to think of it her whole body did. Struggling to swallow the dryness of her throat.</p><p>“Loki,” she finally croaked out as she felt herself being lowered onto a soft surface. Carefully his hand left her head to slide to her side.</p><p>“It’s me lover,” he smiled warily at her, she heard others around them but couldn’t register who it was.</p><p>Trying to look down at her side, Loki was quick to stop her. “Look at me Y/N,” he spoke calling her attention back to him. Come to think of it, her side was aching again, and she felt tired.</p><p>“Look at me my queen,” he spoke as she felt the caress of his hand over the ruined flesh. Letting out a whimper at the sting it caused.</p><p>“It’s OK Loki. It will be OK. You have Thor to look after you,” she smiled, blood staining her teeth, hands squeezing to the one he had wrapped hers with.</p><p>“No,” he spoke hotly, she knew he was trying not to choke on the lump in his throat. “No. You’re not going anywhere,” he sneered as he turned pale before turning blue, lines littering his face, crimson orbs brimming with tears.</p><p>“I’ve got you,” he spoke as she felt her eyes drop closed of their own accord, body falling limp to the gurney. Never hearing the snarl of rage Loki let out as he put every last ounce of his seidr into healing her shattered body before he fell to the floor an unconscious heap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Antiquity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghosts of the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was dark, the room warm and noticing all of the sounds that escaped her in little sobs. Trying to keep it to herself, but it hurt, her stomach hurt, her shoulder and worst of all her heart. Staring at the door in the darkness, terrified it was going to open any moment and a guard was going to drag her back to the All-father, wherever he maybe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every little move she made, every heave of her shoulders made the scratchy tunic pull at the scabbing rune she had been given moments ago. The pain made her sob, and the more she sobbed the worse it hurt thanks to the tunic. There was no relief, little hands clasping over her mouth to not betray her little hiding spot in the All-fathers closet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flash of the day’s events still fresh, making her cry harder, and thoughts turning to darkness. The pain was a lot, not enough to die from, but thoughts of ending it was tempting, luring. It felt as if darkness was swallowing her whole and there was no one to save her. Small, young, a child that had her first taste of war, battle, slaughter and it incapacitated her to the point she never heard the door open at her back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It took Loki a moment to realize what he was looking at, the little form shivering in his fathers closet was a bit of a shock. The golden tunic shivering as tiny sobs made it past the tiny hands he knew where trying to quiet them so they wouldn’t be found. Taking a step in, reaching to touch the shivering shoulder and seen pin pricks of blood had soaked through the fabric in the pattern of Odin’s rune. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Careful so he didn’t frighten them, he laid a hand on the opposite shoulder. The small child jolting to their feet, pressing against the back of the closet, looking at him in terror. A girl, that was what he had been told about the child brought from Midgard. Looking her over worriedly, it made his heart ache that they had shorn her hair short. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Swallowing his own bile at her treatment, the paleness of the little creature that stared back at him making it hard. Forcing himself to smile as he crouched down to her level. Loki maybe a god, more importantly the god of mischief, but he did have a soft spot for children and knew how to interact with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come here little one,” Loki began quietly, reaching out to her and hinting she take it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She resisted out of fear. She knew he was a prince she was to obey, but she was terrified and was being punished as the seal on her shoulder tingled. Though it stopped within an instant as she stood, looking at him with red rimmed eyes and tear stained face. Eyes searching as she stayed pressed to the back of the closet trying to decide what she needed to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can make it stop hurting, promise,” the god spoke gentler as he remained in the same spot, hand still outstretched to her. Continuing to give her a gentle smile as she hesitated, and her stomach grumbled. Holding his palm up flat, a pastry appeared in it, fresh and warm as it had just come out of the oven.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can take it,” he coaxed as she wiped a sleeve over her face to dry it before stepping forward. Truth be told, she hadn’t eaten in several days, and those where while she was trapped in the root cellar. Little fingers gingerly taking the pastry from his hand, careful not to touch him as she did so, remembering when she had grabbed Odin, clinging to him and he pushed her to the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without hesitation Loki took the little girl into his arms and carried her out of the dark closet to the balcony of the All-Fathers study. No one would see them, and he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone visiting the chamber because they were all at dinner. The only reason he had stepped foot into the room was due to the whimpers he could hear out in the corridor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taking a seat on the outdoor lounge, Loki placed her next to him and noted she was finishing the pastry. Quickly he conjured her another to distract as he held his hand over the brand to heal it. The little creature looking up at him worriedly as he did so, clutching to the pastry he had given her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s alright,” he spoke, the tunic clean and flesh healed. “He will believe you healed quickly. What is your name little one?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Finally looking up to meet his gaze, she knew she wasn’t supposed to. She had been around slaves, prisoners of war and they where never to meet the gaze of those above them, but she was too terrified not to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Y/N of the ulfhednar,” came a weak answer, small voice hoarse from crying for so long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, Y/N of the ulfhednar, it is a pleasure to meet you,” he smiled at the small creature, producing a horn of water for her to take, which she did gingerly while holding to the rest of her pastry with the other. Carefully she studied him as she took a sip, instinct telling her he wasn’t like his father, that he was possibly trust worthy. </em>
</p><p>The room quiet, natural light filtering through the darkened window to keep the noon day sun to a minimum as two figures rested on the bed. One figure laying on their side to keep pressure off the healing wound while the other sat cross legged beside them, facing them, stroking over temperate forehead.</p><p>Her breathing was even, normal for her kind but she still hadn’t woken up since she had fallen unconscious in Wakanda. Caressing over her forehead, Loki still felt helpless, weak, all he could do was slip into her mind with her. This wasn’t the ideal place he would want her to be either, he wanted to take her back to their cabin, but Thor asked for Loki to stay here, at the compound until she woke.</p><p>The god honestly thought it was just Thor wanting him to stay so he could speak with him. This was actually Thor’s room they were in. Gingerly he touched over the thin shirt she was covered in, ghosting them over the injured side that was covered in a plastic skin. It rose and fell like it should, but it still had a feel to it, even under the clothes that wasn’t right.</p><p>Going back to study over her face, the hand there caressing over her soft cheek, it made him smile slightly as she sighed contentedly. Her body was healing itself, it had shut parts of her down to heal the most vital and for that he understood. That didn’t mean he enjoyed feeling helpless as he sat next to her, as he had been doing for the past week.</p><p>The door to the bedroom opening to reveal Thor who was quiet for once and sure to shut it back quickly, he knew Loki wanted no one to see him worried over Y/N, but at this point he may not care.</p><p>“Still locked in her mind,” Thor spoke silently as he stepped next to the bed to look over her and his brother. The god noting, she looked to breathe differently today and appeared to be responding to how Loki stroked over her cheek, even leaning into the touch.</p><p>“Yes, but today she has been remembering more of me than past terrors,” Loki spoke up as he carded her hair for a moment before moving to get to his feet. The god needed to stretch out his long limbs, he had lost track of how long he had sat like this since he settled there after his morning shower.</p><p>“Maybe it means she is starting to wake,” Thor spoke up as Loki righted himself, looking over his brother to note he was dressed as if he had been lounging around the compound all day.</p><p>“Hopefully so,” Loki admitted as he met Thor’s gaze. “It’s early for you to be here, no meetings today?”</p><p>“No, it is Sunday and it appears everyone is taking the day off, as they say. I thought I could sit with her so you can go for a walk, get some fresh air. You haven’t left the room for over a week,” Thor spoke up as Loki began to shake his head no. “Just step out of the room, onto the balcony. This is too much for even you brother.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving her side, that is why she is in this state,” Loki snapped, not raising his voice but obvious he had a short fuse. With a nod Thor understood, he had almost lost Y/N to the very things they were trying to prevent by going back to right the wrongs of previous events. “Maybe I do need some fresh air.”</p><p>Thor nodded with Loki once more as he took one last look at Y/N and moved to step out onto the balcony that was before him. The older god taking a seat on the edge of the bed to watch Loki as he stepped out of the doors and into the warm day. Leaning over on his knees, the god of thunder couldn’t help but to look at Y/N helplessly and wish he could do something to help.</p><p>“I hope you wake up soon queen Y/N. I’m not sure how much longer he will hang on,” Thor spoke to the unconscious woman on the bed, still covered in the runes that bound her to Loki. “He is slipping.”</p><p>
  <em>“How is it that it continues to slip your grasp you little vagrant,” Odin snarled at the 13-year-old girl that stood next to him in the study, sun warm on her back. The old god was attempting to teach her of trades and how to be unforgiving. The old king having made it clear she was to facilitate them with Jotunheim and Midgard when he felt she was ready.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is not slipping my grasp your majesty. I am trying to show you this-,” she spoke calmly as Thor and Loki both entered the room after being called there by the guard. The young girl pointing to runes on a treaty that looked to have him fuming. Loki quick to take a step next to the girl to rake his eyes over the paragraph she pointed at.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two brothers seen how Odin glared at the now young woman who was tall for her age and well built. They hated having to tolerate their father degrading her, the old god beginning to berate her for pointing out his ignorance when Loki spoke up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It appears that Njord has slipped something into the treaty, it even passed by me when I retrieved it,” Loki began as he scooted to take Y/N’s spot ushering her behind him. Thor even going as far as to shuffle her behind him. It had been no secret the two kept her hidden when they were near and taking the brunt of her curses from the old man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Letting out a loud huff at the admittance and slinging a curse at Loki under his breath, the All-father turned to look at the two. It irritated Odin to note Thor kneeled down, telling Y/N of the visit to Alfheim and the elves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t coddle the creature,” the god spoke up, making Thor pause in his story to look at Odin but remained kneeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was merely informing her what to expect when she is to accompany me to Alfheim in a few hours,” Thor admitted, keeping the stern look on his face as if he told the truth. “It is what you would want me to do is it not?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye. You and your brother take the girl and inform her how she is to behave on Alfheim. I have taken all I can of her ignorance today,” the all-father began, shooing them away and striking a cord with Loki. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking back to Y/N and Thor, his brother shaking his head not to say a word as he stood and placed a hand on Y/N’s shoulder and led her out of the room. Though it wasn’t before Loki stepped away from the desk only to turn and look back to Odin from the center of the room. Thor warning him to keep his mouth shut but he wouldn’t.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe if you would treat the young woman with a bit of respect you would notice that she is quiet an intelligent being. Maybe more so than myself or Thor,” Loki spoke evenly, leveling the gaze Odin shot him, the old god getting ready to tear into Loki, but Thor stepped forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is true father. Y/N is an intelligent woman, she proved it when she accompanied Loki and I to Vannaheim last week,” Thor spoke up in defense of both Loki and Y/N who was at his side still, taking in the entire situation. This wasn’t the first time the two had taken up for her, nor would it be the last as the room grew eerily quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No doubt due to my constant teaching and correction I might add,” Odin smirked at the two. Loki resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Yes, at the correction of a whip, correction Loki and Frigga both healed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was more to be said, but an argument would only add to Y/N’s burden. Both nodding as they turned to step out of the study, hoping they hadn’t made it worse on Y/N who kept pace with the two.</em>
</p><p>Stepping back into the room, it dawned on Loki that Thor was speaking to Y/N who moved her fingers slighly. Pausing to listen to what the god told her, he was recounting the time Thor himself had to take her to Alfheim to aid him in peace talks with the king and queen. The thunder god recounting how he had to keep her close, due to the persistence of the prince that insisted Thor allow her to stay in his chambers for the night. Loki believed she was 13 at the time.</p><p>That was a thing Loki never knew. Thor never told him of that trip, he actually never spoke of it when he returned. Stepping closer, Loki got his attention as he approached, Thor getting to his feet to allow him the seat back.</p><p>“You never told me that,” Loki admitted as he locked gazes with his brother.</p><p>“It was one trip to Alfheim I would rather not remember. The prince was cruel to her, grabbing her every chance my back was turned, to the point I kept her before me the entire time. It worried me to no end he would ruin her. She had a tough life already,” Thor admitted as he watched Loki look her over. Her breathing had changed in the short time he had left, it was steadier, restful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Evoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More ghosts of the past! How much longer until the reader wakes and has anything changed?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “What are you doing little ulfhednar,” came the command of one of the princes of Asgard. Y/N had been tasked with making sure all treaties were readied before they were to leave for Jotunheim, though they were supposedly going into the mountains of Vannaheim on a hunt. She knew the princes weren’t stupid, especially as Loki was the one to approach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Readying for the hunt on Vannaheim my prince,” she spoke, turning to bow at the waist for him. Righting herself as she didn’t dare meet his gaze. She was 16, her last time in Asgard, showing to be a promising young woman, built thick as a warrior of her kind should be.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You pack your furs,” Loki asked, not meaning it to mock, he knew she had fur lined leathers, but they weren’t thickly lined. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, your highness,” she smiled politely, hands folded before her, thin rabbit hide peeking out of the sleeves of the shirt she wore as well as along the collar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I dare say that rabbit hide is too thin. They say it is colder than Jotunheim in places on the mountains,” he returned her smile, hers never faltering as she gave a quiet chuckle at the god who continued to look her over. She felt his eyes studying her larger build, pausing on her lips and knew if he desired it he could have her, and shamefully she knew she wouldn’t fight him either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is enough. We will be on the move constantly,” she reassured, studying his build over, still young for an Aesir, still lively, still innocent in a sense, like her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not on foot it want. Your feet will become cold in those boots. You could use a thicker fur, denser,” Loki spoke knowingly, catching her look of puzzlement as to why he would bring this up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N wasn’t sure what to answer, what was expected as a formattable answer. So, she done the only thing she could, begin to shoulder the berating that was sure to follow. Loki had been gentle with her, shielding her from Odin’s hate filled remarks but it appeared that was about to change.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The god realized he was putting her in distress and didn’t mean to. It was never his intentions as he hurriedly produced what he had brought for her. White fur boots mingled in grey, along with a fur lined cloak of matching color as well as pants and a shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I meant nothing by the questioning,” he began in apology as he held the items out to her. Noting her looking at them as if he teased her with what she couldn’t have. “They are for you. A gift from me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was the first time she met his gaze, she needed to know. Meeting his emerald gaze, she seen no taunting in his eyes as he stepped closer to hand them to her. Calloused hand reaching out to touch over the fur before it wrapped itself around her and clothed her in soft warmth. Burying her nose into the new garments to scent of their freshness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They will keep you warm and want allow you to overheat,” he smiled, watching her move to look down at the boots, her fingers taking the hem of the robe to feel over the soft white fur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you your highness. I will take good care of them,” she smiled up at him, still relishing in the warm softness and noting him smiling widely at how excited she was over the new items.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re welcome pet,” he breathed, his name for her making her pause, meeting his gaze cautiously as he came closer. Unmoving as he laid a hand on her cheek, cherishing the soft, plump flesh as he came closer. “When you return I would like a private word with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye, your highness,” she shivered out, it wasn’t fear, it was excitement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I need you to do something for me now love,” he breathed hot across her lips as he inched further.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anything,” she murmured as he paused to speak on her lips.</em>
</p><p>“I need you to wake up. I need you to open your eyes lover. Please open your eyes,” he pleaded with her now cherishing over her warm cheek.</p><p>Cool lips found hers, growing needy, deep, begging as the owner of them pulled away to plead with her to open her eyes. It was an order she tried so hard to obey, but her ruined body wasn’t allowing it, though, as of late she was waking in darkness at odd hours to hear him speaking to her. From what she gathered, it had been two weeks, the god begging her to wake up was Loki. She had heard Thor as well when it seemed he came in to give him a break.</p><p>The hand sliding over her injured side made her heart flutter, the hand slipping into hers and painfully she willed it to close around his. That earned her words of encouragement and she was tired of drowning in her memories. She had dredged up every last good memory and all she had were the bad ones, ones filled with blood, death and heart ache.</p><p>“Wake up lover, please,” Loki pleaded with her as she was lifted into his lap, cradled against his chest. Fingers carding her hair, he murmured to her, holding her hand that squeezed his.</p><p>Y/N wanted to tell him she was trying to wake, she could hear him, she was present, she could feel him and his despair. Able to move her free hand over his chest to the back of his neck as he pressed his lips to hers again. Gripping at his hair, tangling her fingers in it as it deepened again, and feeling a tear slide down her cheek.</p><p>Heart aching in her chest, she screamed in her mind for her eyes to open. Using what strength she had to force herself to cooperate, she had taken enough of lying down. It made her heart thud in her chest, her breath stuttered as they finally opened to look up into emerald orbs as he pulled away. Her side throbbed and ached from the blade that had torn through it and reopened by the stone.</p><p>“Good evening lover,” he breathed, holding her in his arms. It appeared they were somewhere other than the cabin, but now that didn’t matter.</p><p>“I have heard you for the past two weeks, I didn’t leave you,” she admitted as he shuffled her around in his lap, so her legs straddled his hips and pulled her close.</p><p>“I know love,” he echoed as he buried his face into her neck, her arms wrapping around it. “This is enough.”</p><p>“Is it fixed? Did it work,” she asked bringing recent events to light.</p><p>“It is fixed, thanks to you,” he spoke as he pulled back to look her over. This time he wasn’t waiting as he fell forward with her in his arms and pressed her into the mattress seizing her lips. It was an awakening she didn’t mind, body melting into the kiss.</p><p>“You are needy,” she breathed out as he released her, hovering over her still waking body, her legs felt limp but had a tingle of pins and needles.</p><p>“I have missed you,” he replied to the statement as he felt her hesitation to move her legs and soothed over them as he knelt between them. “Are you in pain?”</p><p>“No, they just tingly, the feeling is returning,” she admitted, gradually wiggling her toes as the feeling returned.</p><p>“Loki,” she spoke quietly as his hand’s worked their way up to her thighs to stop and watched her close, worried she was hurting. “I can’t feel my seidr, it’s burnt out.”</p><p>Carefully the god settled over her, anchoring one arm at her side to bow over her, placing the other on the nape of her neck to massage over it. Laying his head to hers as he settled gingerly over her once more, he could feel her racing thoughts and knew she felt his anxiety, that part of her was still as heightened as ever.</p><p>“It will return, you’re still weak,” he echoed, releasing her neck to ghost over her once injured side.</p><p>“Why does your touch feel different,” she spoke as he caressed over the artificial flesh, looking down with her as he pushed her shirt up to show her the flesh that looked like her own.</p><p>“It’s a false flesh, it was the only way to help your body heal. I tried to-,” Loki admitted as Y/N made him look back to her.</p><p>“Yours would have burnt out and taken you with it. I can live with false skin, but not without you,” she echoed to him as he pressed his lips to hers for an instant. Meticulously he shuffled them around to pull her onto his chest as always.</p><p>“Your seidr will return,” he admitted as he helped her settle with her head on his chest, noting she moved her legs more.</p><p>“I know. Have you spoken to Ulrich? What about-,” she began to worry, her first priority was sorted, now she needed to know of the others.</p><p>“Ulrich and the tribe are fine, he contacted me earlier, and has the cabin ready for our return. Several Asgardians have taken up residence in the vacant cabins, I told them they would be kept safe there. Helblendi has been contacting Ulrich every day and getting on the old man’s nerves, I’m afraid he is going to journey to Jotunheim alone to shut him up. But, Bjorn has come through the pass with his guard to assure that doesn’t happen and to help Ulrich, as well as Helblendi informed me earlier that Ylva is carrying.”</p><p>“That’s more happiness than I could have asked for. Bjorn is here, on Midgard,” she smiled as she moved to straddle his hips and set up, looking like a tired, yet excited child.</p><p>“Bjorn is a lot like you,” he smiled at her, fingers falling to the hem of her shirt to tug it over her head. Calloused fingers returning to ghost over the rune branded flesh that was just as soft as the rest. A tug had her falling into him as he pulled her to his chest and caressed over her spine. “Forgive me lover, I have found no way to break the bond.”</p><p>“This is enough Loki. I am happy, and I sense you are as well.”</p><p>The click of the door latch had Loki pulling a blanket over Y/N as the two stared at a puzzling Thor. Dawning realization of what he was witnessing had a smile spreading over is face and like the excitable puppy he was, rushed into the room.</p><p>“Thank the Norns you are awake,” the god bellowed, ignoring Loki’s glare to hurry over to the two, thankful Loki used seidr to return her shirt as Thor pulled Y/N into an inescapable bear hug that she fell into. “We missed you.”</p><p>“So, I heard, every word,” she admitted as he allowed her to pull away to settle against Loki who made sure she was comfortable.</p><p>“You are early today,” Loki spoke to Thor who still looked excitable as ever.</p><p>“Yes, well apparently Bjorn wasn’t taking no for an answer when you told him to stay put at the cabin,” Thor spoke up as he looked at Loki.</p><p>“Bjorn is here,” Y/N responded excitedly, they both knew the chance of seeing her children was never passed up. Hurrying to get out of the bed, wrapped in the sheets for Loki to hurry after her to keep her from falling.</p><p>“Slow down. You are still weak,” he admitted as she noticeably wasn’t ready to walk as of yet. Her legs still felt numb but not as when she woke.</p><p>“I don’t care. Where is he,” she asked excitedly, allowing Loki to help her stand, placing her arm in his as Thor only smiled and hinted they follow.</p><p>The Aesir skinned giant in the sitting area didn’t hesitate to leave his guard to step towards his mother. Bjorn falling to his knees to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.</p><p>“We have been worried since we received word of Ragnarök,” Bjorn spoke, the giant not caring if they see him shed tears.</p><p>“You know I will survive,” she reassured as he released her and stood, Loki stepping next to her to make sure she had support to stand if needed.</p><p>“Thank you, for protecting her,” Bjorn spoke to Loki and Thor who both nodded.</p><p>“It was more her protecting us. Without her, this wouldn’t have been the outcome,” Thor spoke up, the god knew Loki had informed the giant of what was to have happened and then what truly happened.</p><p>“Just like my mother,” Bjorn smirked at her, noting her lean heavily into Loki. “Stubborn.”</p><p>“And where do you think you get it from,” she smirked as they all moved about to settle to the couches to talk.</p><hr/><p>Laying on familiar sheets in a post climatic haze, her fingers caressed over her own lower abdomen, felling for the scar that used to reside there. In puzzlement she sat up, Loki laying on her chest as she done so and looked down at the soft, unblemished flesh of her lower abdomen.</p><p>“Am I healed,” she spoke out as Loki looked down at her stomach before setting up next to her.</p><p>“Appears so, my queen,” he hummed as he tugged her to relax back into him, his own fingers caressing over the unmarked flesh. Pulling her to relax on her back on his chest, cool hand snaking around her neck to pull her head back to his shoulder and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.</p><p>“I’m not sure I want to bare more children,” she spoke across his lips, feeling his smirk.</p><p>“Then you don’t, but it doesn’t mean we can’t practice.”</p><p>Taking in his mischievous smirk, along with the stiffening member in her spine she couldn’t help but to return it. Moving to straddle his hips and set up proudly, gyrating her hips leisurely to tease his hardening member.</p><p>“I hope you’re ready for a lot of practice,” she smiled, feeling is hands ghost her flesh to her neck, thumb rubbing over the bite he had given her earlier, healing it.</p><p>“I welcome it lover,” Loki breathed, tugging her lips to his before her sinful cunt enveloped him for the second time that morning.</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>